Diplomacy
by Arisma
Summary: Pt 43 now up. Afterglow.
1. Diplomacy pt 1

Title: Diplomacy Part 1  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake. Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
He shook his head in irritation, blond hair flying before sighing in resignation. He left the archery range unhappily, not looking forward to the day's duties. His feet flew as he crossed the grounds, entering his room, depositing his bow and quiver inside. He bathed quickly, slipped into ceremonial robes and sat to twine his hair into the distinctive Mirkwood style. His fingers flew in the practiced motions and his mind wandered, wishing there was some way to get out of these particular events. It was not that he often shirked his duties as prince, but the emissaries from Quelnassar were nearly unbearable.  
  
Undoubtedly he would be expected to smile as they lauded themselves, praised the glory of their culture. He snorted loudly and stood, steeling himself for the day. It was important for the realm, he reminded himself, and his father was trying to forge an alliance with the strange elves. The Quel were a small nation, though rich in magics and natural bounties. He shook his head, no way out.  
  
Later, seated atop a semi circular dais, he watched as musicians played the distinctive stringed instruments the Quelnassar favored. With a rustle of silk the lady next to him leaned to his ear, a bit too close for comfort and whispered, "I see the music is moving you, your highness. We are a passionate people, and it shows in our every product. When the song is finished we shall have a special showing for you, and I think you will find it quite interesting."  
  
Legolas smiled in return, wishing he were anywhere else in the realm. The emissaries had arrived some weeks earlier and had spent the bulk of their stay lording their supposed superiority to any who would listen and putting on performance after performance, none as spectacular as they made them sound. Finally the music ended and he brought his hands together, genuinely applauding, though in truth not for the song but that it had finally ceased.  
  
A page came forward, dressed in the flamboyant colors the Quel preferred and announced in a sonorous voice, "My lord Edelmon has procured for your enjoyment the finest of elvish combatants, rarely seen outside the jeweled lands of Tel'Quelnassar, the legendary Querimhinue." He finished with a flourish, bending double before walking out of the circle.  
  
Legolas tried to appear interested, affected excitement and peered forward as though truly interested. A male elf stepped forward, garbed in strange flowing clothes, his arms bare, as well as a good portion of his torso. On his hips rested two sheathes, elaborately decorated hilts thrusting proudly before him. He walked to the center of the circle with a deadly stride, his eyes cold and distant. Bowing low he intoned, "I am Harilan Yewsthorn, Querimhine of the Bar, bladesinger to the nation which I serve."  
  
He straightened and looked to the lead emissary. Receiving a small nod he ascended the dais and knelt before the lady emissary who had spoken to Legolas previously. He bent his neck low and said in a loud voice full of pride, "This day I would give my tithe to you lady, and fight for your name, if you would have me." She smiled, greatly pleased and raised the kneeling warrior, kissing him lightly on both cheeks. "I accept your tithe, warrior and place my name in your hands." He bowed low again and began to descend the dais as the lady leaned to Legolas, and began explaining in a low voice. "This is a high honor, to be selected by Querimhinue. By accepting his tithe I pledge to grant him a favor and a gift if he should win, a favor and a gift to the holder of the victors tithe if he should fail." A rigid smile tugged her lips as she said, "It is unlikely he should fail."  
  
Legolas looked at the glitter in her eyes and suppressed a shudder, turned his attention back to the events as they unfolded before him. There seemed to be a disagreement from the clearing, heated voices reaching his ears, though they were too far away for him to understand the words. Finally a page came forward, bowed low and whispered into the ear of the lead emissary. The elfs eyes narrowed and he made a negative gesture with his hand. The page gulped and leaned in to say something more and the fury in the emissaries eyes startled the prince. He answered the page sharply, the lad walking swiftly back to the clearing. He spoke briefly to the elf that had sent him, who then turned and waved a hand to someone out of sight, the view blocked by low-hanging trees.  
  
He heard the lady next to him suck air between her teeth and turned to regard her curiously. Her eyes were narrowed and her teeth bared, an unmistakable grimace twisting her fair elven features. Intrigued he looked back to the figure approaching, and found himself suddenly unable to breathe. An elf maid walked towards the circle, pale face framed by hair of the blackest black, shining blue where the sun kissed it. She wore similar attire to the male, though more delicately cut, her abdomen standing bare. Around her waist nestled a fine belt of silver links, dripping with miniscule bells. Another such chain wound around her wrist and another around her ankle, brushing the tops of her bare feet as she glided towards them.  
  
She stopped, snapped to rigid attention, her movements eliciting a shower of tiny music. She spoke softly, her words carried through the air as though by magic. "I am Rhyalla Nailo, of the house Nailo, Querimhinue of the Chorus, bladesinger to the nation which I serve." She straightened and began again to walk forward, her eyes scanning the seated figures as she proceeded. Legolas felt a shock like electricity run through him as her eyes flicked over him, continued down the line. He stared transfixed as she climbed, came to stand before him. Suddenly she knelt before him, gracefully folding to the ground. "My lord," she said, her voice soft, speaking to him alone, "This day I would give my tithe to you, and fight for your name, if you would have me."  
  
He found himself transfixed by her eyes, the startling blue of them, and the glittering flecks of silver that seemed to swirl within them. Nearby a throat cleared, breaking the spell. Dimly he remembered what the lady had done and reached out with unsteady hands, grasping the slender hand offered to him and raised her up. "I accept your tithe lady, and do place my name within your hands." He leaned forward and brushed her cheeks with his lips, feeling his back tighten as electricity shot through him.  
  
She gazed at him, lips curled into a delicate smile and it took him a moment to realize she had asked him a question. He looked to her, mouth falling open, unsure how to answer a question he hadn't heard. Eyes full of amusement, she repeated softly, "My lord, may I please have the name which I am to defend?" Feeling his cheeks redden he answered, "Legolas Thranduilon, lady." She nodded, once, and turned in a symphony of bells and descended the dais. He watched her go, feeling strangely disconcerted. He felt eyes upon him and turned to see the lady emissary glaring. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded, hoping he appeared far more in control of himself then he felt.  
  
The two elves stood facing each other, across the circle, arms hanging limply at their sides. In the flash of an eye they both held weapons, a matched pair each, though the males were longer and wider. They bowed low before they began moving, circling each other. Legolas stared transfixed, suddenly happy that he hadn't found a way out of the days festivities.  
  
The pair eyed each other warily, circling, studying the movements of the other. Suddenly the male dashed forward, blades flashing in the afternoon light. Legolas winced in anticipation of the harsh blows landing but the woman got her blades up in time to block, never altering her step. Indeed her face seemed unchanged after the violent lunge and Legolas noticed the males eyes widen. A small smile curved the lips of the woman, and she moved forward, blades held at an angle to her body, spinning, presenting her opponent with a different aspect of her body by the second, all encased in a whirring sheath of blades, leaving him with no opportunity to strike.  
  
The male backpedaled, frantically trying to regain his footing as the whirring blades approached. Metal rang on metal as the blades met again and again. Legolas noted the speed with which the combatants moved, the agility of their bodies. He heard another sound, over the blade ring, a faint sound of music. He realized it was from the bells the woman wore, turning her battle movements into a song.  
  
The male scrabbled frantically, felt the end of the battle approaching. Legolas heard his neighbor suck in breath and knew she was unhappy with the turn the events had taken. He grinned thinking of her displeasure and nearly missed the finale of the fighting, as the male finally conceded, dropping his blades and pressing his cheek to the earth. The blur of movement ceased and the elf maid stood, hair falling softly around her, looking for all the world as though nothing had taken place.  
  
Silence surrounded them as the woman leaned, pressed the pommel of her blade to the males head and straightened, not a hint of smile touching her lips. She turned and climbed the stairs, her strange eyes locked with Legolas' blue orbs. He couldn't take his eyes from her as she moved, hips swaying and bells ringing softly. She stood in front of him and a smile again touched her lips as she said, "My lord, I have successfully upheld your name this day. The honor of my victory lies with you, sir." She leaned forward then and pressed her lips to his cheeks, returning the gesture he had applied earlier. He smelt her hair as her lips brushed his flesh, felt a rush of desire looking at her so closely. He began to turn his head to claim her lips with his, remembered suddenly where he was and stopped abruptly.  
  
She stood and he merely stared, not knowing what to say. With a rustle of silk the neighboring emissary moved to stand beside his throne, rested her long nailed hand on his shoulder. "Forgive Master Greenleaf, please, for he is untrained in the ways of Quelnassar courts. It is traditional, lord, to give your warrior a symbol of the debt you owe, some token to be returned to you later, when your pledge is fulfilled." She smiled indulgently, spoke as though to a child, her hand resting hotly on his shoulder.  
  
He grimaced slightly, would have shrugged her hand away, remembered himself at the last minute. His mind whirred, searching about himself for a token to give to the lady before him. His gaze rested on his fingers, the ring that rested there, his signet. Before he could think he removed it, held it out to her saying, "This is all I have, lady, and would give it to you in honor of the debt I owe to you." A small smile touched her lips and she held her hand out to receive the ring, pressing her lips softly to the back of his hand as he released the ring into her waiting palm. "I accept your token, Lord, your thanks is precious to me."  
  
He felt a tremor steal silently up his spine and fought to suppress a shudder. He withdrew his hand, feeling the spot where her lips had met burn with a nearly tangible fire. She bowed low, then, her eyes never leaving his, before turning to descend the steps one more time. Reaching the bottom, she turned and faced the gathering again. Her eyes glittered as she spoke, her words soft yet carrying through the air as though spoken loudly. "Yes my lady, as it is clear that he is unschooled in the ways of Quel courts, I feel it is my duty as the holder of his name this day to remind you to give to him also a token, a symbol of the debt which you now owe to him. It would be a shame if a shadow clouded your honor over a slip of the mind."  
  
He heard the emissary pull breath in sharply, felt her stiffen beside him. He stared at the warrior woman as she stood her arms rested lightly on the hilts of her weapons, her wrists crossed delicately before her. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she bowed, dark hair surrounding her, straightened and spun, leaving the clearing. He stared at her retreating form 'til it was lost behind a screen of trees, his eyes fixed on the spot he'd last seen her, lost in thought. A throat cleared and he turned to see the emissary holding out a small golden bracelet, her face twisted slightly. He held out his hand, saying, "Thank you, Mistress Lareitha, for this token of the debt which you have pledged to me. Shall we adjourn now for dinner?"  
  
A brittle smile crossed her lips as he stood. She laced her bony arm with his and allowed herself to be led form the dais, towards the main house. As they passed the clearing he saw the tents of the Quelnassar and his eyes searched for the dark haired maid. He saw her standing before a tent of the softest blue, a banner standing before it, waving lightly in the soft breeze. He pulled his eyes from her, back to the woman on his arm and forced a smile onto his lips. He thought of the brief enjoyment he'd found in the battle and wished he could be nearly so excited over yet another state dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed and Legolas found himself shirking his duties whenever possible, wandering as close to the encamped Quel warriors as he dared. Occasionally he saw her, felt his breath catch anew each time at her beauty. His mind turned over possible excuses to speak with her, found all his scheming lacking in subtlety. Far too much of his time was taken up with the emissaries, smiling at their stale jokes and pretending not to have heard their barbed comments. Finally, a week and more from the demonstration he was called into his fathers study.  
  
He entered, bowing low to his father, took a seat across from him. His father shuffled papers about on his desk, looked up absently after several minutes. "Ah, Legolas. I have summoned you to inform you that you shall be leading a patrol into the borders. You leave later today. I trust you had no pressing plans?" He noted the harsh twist of his fathers smile and merely shook his head, saying, "No, my Lord." "Good. Prepare yourself. You will be accompanied by some of the Quel warriors. I expect you to take careful note of their worth in battle." When he finished speaking Thranduil dropped his head, dismissing his son with actions instead of words.  
  
Legolas rose, bowed to his sire and left the room, fuming silently. Some day he would be seen as more than a messenger to his father, someday he would prove his worth to the realm. His ire rose as he made his way to his rooms, changing his casual attire for battle tested garments, snugging the tall boots and smoothing the leggings before adding a tunic of pale green. He bound his hair tightly at the nape of his neck, striding towards the stables as he flung his traveling pack and bow over his shoulder.  
  
He calmed as he prepared his mount, combing him and saddling him carefully before leading him towards the courtyard. Arriving he saw several of his best warriors already gathered, waiting for his arrival to depart. He nodded to them briefly, swung into the saddle, eyes scanning for the Quelnassar warriors he was to study. He frowned when he saw none that was not of Mirkwood, cursed the visiting elves for their haughty demeanor. He wanted to be away as quickly as possible, away from his father and the smug emissaries.  
  
A deep sigh of frustration emerged from his throat just as the soft sound of hoof falls reached his ears. Turning he saw several of the large Quel horses coming towards him, the leading animal smaller and more delicate, as was its rider. His breath caught when he saw her face, delicate above her polished armor, dark hair pulled back though wisps had escaped and blew softly in the wind. Her eyes sparkled and he felt himself fall into them, everything dimming but those points of shimmering indigo fire.  
  
His horse leaned forward and nudged him, breaking the connection. He painted a front of irritation to cover his embarrassment, said gruffly, "Well, as you have finally deigned to join us we can finally be away." He saw a brief flash in her eyes, though her tone was meek when she said "My apologies, Lord, we were unaware of a concrete time for departure. Next time we shall endeavor to arrive in a more prompt manner." He nodded, turned and mounted, not daring to look at her again, knowing he would be too distracted by her beauty. Nudging the horse forward he left the city, thankful when the wilds surrounded him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They rode for hours, a clear distance between the Mirkwood riders and the Quel. He glanced in their direction occasionally, noticing the way they rode, practiced, at ease in the saddle. They rode in absolute silence, even their horses making nary a sound in the fallen leaves. Their formation was tight and never wavered, each rider exactly equidistant from the one behind as well as the one before in the line. Several times he saw them raise their hands and move their fingers quickly, signaling. Each time he saw it he was amazed at the dexterity of their hands. He was renowned for his speed and yet did not think he could match half their motions.  
  
As dusk descended he signaled a halt, eyeing the clearing he had chosen critically, deciding it was a fine choice. He slid from his mount and was shocked to see the Quel warriors already dismounted, their saddles in the process of being removed. He shook his head and began to unsaddle his own mount, wondering at the efficiency of the strange warriors. Lost in thought he curried slowly and carefully, falling into the animals care and losing his attentiveness to what was happening around him. A smell of spices found his nose and his head jerked up. To his dismay he saw two separate cooking fires and noted the sour looks on the faces of his warriors.  
  
He moved quickly to his second, asked quietly, "What's this, Kailin? Why are there two fires?" His second wrinkled his nose, answered in a surly tone. "You think we want to cook our food next to something that smells like that?" Legolas stared at the elf for a full minute, watching as he began to squirm before finally saying "Apologies, My lord. One fire. I understand." He bowed low and turned, began giving orders for the dismantling of their cooking fire.  
  
Legolas shook his head again and turned towards the Quel, ready to offer his apologies for the rude treatment of his second. He pulled up short however, nearly colliding with a proffered plate of a thick, pungent stew. He raised his eyes to see her standing there, holding it out, the familiar smile tugging the corners of her mouth. He felt himself falling into her gaze and pulled away abruptly, focused instead on the plate. "A custom among my people, Lord, to give the first portion to the leader of any band." Her voice was like honeyed satin.  
  
He reached out and grasped the plate, his fingers brushing hers in the process. He thrilled at the contact, fought back the silly smile that threatened to break over his face. He nodded to her, avoided her eyes and replied in a light voice, "Thank you, Lady, it is a great honor." He watched as she bowed and then spun away, returning to the fire. He couldn't help but stare as she walked, sinuous and elegant. He heard a voice clear and he tore his eyes away, looked at his second, saw the grin on his face and sighed.  
  
Settling onto a log he raised a spoon of the stew to his mouth, watching as his warriors studied his face, looking for all the world as though he were raising a poisonous adder to his lips. He opened his mouth and inserted the stew, prepared himself to quash a look of disgust. The heat surprised him, but it was not unpleasant and by the third mouthful he realized he enjoyed the pungent mixture immensely. Ignoring his troops looks he continued to shovel the stew into his mouth, making a small disappointed sound when his spoon finally came up empty.  
  
Grinning broadly at his second he walked to the Quel warriors, his eyes scanning the faces before him. His heart sank when he realized she was not there, the glib speech in his head dissolving as quickly as it had formed. He stood a minute, trying to plan a course of action when a large elf stepped in front of him, his broad shoulders nearly level with Legolas' head. His eyes glittered menacingly down at him, but his voice held a careful edge of control when he spoke, "May I help you, my Lord?" Legolas cleared his thoughts quickly, sensing something dangerous in the elf before him. "I was merely coming to thank your commander for the stew, and to return the plate." He said, holding the plate before him. The Quel warriors face broke into a tight smile as he took the plate from the other elfs hands. "I will be sure to tell her when she returns, my Lord." He said, the mocking in his voice barely concealed.  
  
Legolas nodded and returned to his warriors, silently wondering at the large elves veiled disrespect. He seated himself next to Kailin, a bitter twist apparent on his lips. He saw his second watching him and felt the other elfs ire rise. 'If I stay, he'll start a fight' he thought pensively, rising again to his feet. Aloud he said calmly, "I'm going to go for a small walk, clear my head a bit and check the lay of the land nearby." Kailin nodded at his commanders words, his eyes resting darkly on the large elf laughing with his compatriots across the fire.  
  
Legolas flashed a weak smile at his fuming second and walked away from the fire, the light of it soon lost in the deep dark of the forest. He breathed deeply as he walked, feeling his irritation leaving him with each exhalation. Unbidden an image of the elf maid flashed before his eyes, her face bright in his memory. He released a shaky sigh and wondered why the woman possessed him so. She was lovely, true, but he had seen others as lovely. He had spoken few words to her and knew nothing of who she was besides her skill with the blade. He hadn't even known she held command until this very day. There was something about her though, something he couldn't define that made his blood burn every time he thought of her.  
  
Suddenly he heard a branch snap in the distance, his hands going immediately to the twin long daggers he wore on his back. The blades caught the dying light as he moved cautiously towards the sound, staying carefully in the shadows. He heard the soft sound of feet shuffling in the fallen leaves, the occasional jingle of metal and his eyes lit with a battle lust that surprised him. A flash of reflected light met his eye and he dropped lower, scanning the clearing ahead, still not seeing the source of the sounds. He moved behind a convenient outcropping of rock and peered intently into the darkness of the clearing, cursing the clouds that gathered thickly around the moon.  
  
He heard soft footfalls within the darkness, light and quick, and his eyes narrowed. Whatever was before him knew something of stealth. He was certain there was only one creature there and he readied his blades to charge when the clouds finally freed the moonlight. Finally after agonizing seconds ticked by the moon began to seep through the thinning clouds and he made ready to spring, eyes scanning the clearing quickly looking for his prey. Suddenly the clouds fled and he saw his victim, saw also the point of a blade resting lightly just below his collarbone. He raised his eyes 'til they met hers and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kailin will never forgive you if you run me through." He said softly, lightly, his smile undaunted by the steel so near his heart. He looked more closely at her face and saw a look of dismay there and felt his smile slip. She removed the blade quickly and let it fall towards the ground, her eyes fixed to his face, her brow furrowed as though deep in thought. He rose, keenly aware of the proximity of her body and asked "Lady, are you alright? Should I go?" She bit her lip as she looked at him, then said softly, "No, stay, if you would."  
  
His smile returned and he tried to act nonchalant, walking by her and talking lightly of the journey they had made today. He felt her eyes on his back as he walked, and his voice faltered. Slowly he turned towards her and his breath caught at the intensity of her gaze. "Why did you come here?" she asked softly. Her words caused a thrill to pass his spine and he floundered briefly for words before saying "I just wanted to clear my head, really, and I thought maybe I'd run into you." he said, coloring as the too honest words slipped out.  
  
Slowly he raised his eyes again to her face, afraid to see her reaction to his statement. "You wanted to see me?" she asked again in the same soft voice, her face revealing little of her thoughts. He swallowed deeply and felt the reply pour from him unheeded. "I did, Lady. Since the first day I saw you, you have never been far from my thoughts. I don't know why, but I had to seek you out, if not now, then soon, because you fill my thoughts and I feel lost without you." Realizing what he had said his mouth snapped shut, his teeth meeting with an audible click. His gaze had drifted to the ground and he let it stay there mortified at the words that he'd just spoken.  
  
He heard her move and let out a sigh, sure she was fleeing him and his strange statement. He felt a small hand beneath his chin, gently raising his face. He looked at her eyes, so close to his own and felt his cheeks grow hot. She took a half step closer, her hip brushing his own, and raised her face to his. He looked at her, unsure of her intentions. Her lips parted and her words were a mere breath of sound, "You felt it too." He nodded as her other hand moved to his neck and her body pressed closer to his.  
  
Suddenly he could contain himself no longer and he pressed his lips to hers, startled by the strength of his desire, fearful that she would deny him. Instead she returned the kiss, deepened it, her arms encircling his neck, pulling him even closer. His arms wrapped around her and he shuddered as her hair brushed his bare flesh. He spread his hand on her back and rubbed lightly, feeling her shudder against him, a small sigh leaving her. His focus narrowed, the taste and feel of her filling his world and his mind reeled at the heady mix. Her kiss became more insistent and he met her demands gladly, feeling something almost feral awaken within him.  
  
Desperate for air he broke the kiss and realized his knuckles were brushing rock, lost in the passion he had pushed her into the rock face behind them. Startled he began to pull away, only to feel her hand pull his face towards her, thought soon lost in the velvet crush of her lips. Minutes passed and he began to feel lightheaded, the desire coursing through him the most powerful he had ever felt. Conscious thought fled and he lowered his hands to her buttocks, lifting her, pressing her against the rock, her legs wrapping around his waist. She moaned softly into his mouth and he shuddered, his hands trembling as he tried to remove her shirt, her own hands doing the mirror to him. With an animal growl he ripped it from her, letting it drop to the ground as his own fell free.  
  
Even in his near frenzy his breath caught at the perfection of her, and he stared, running his hands and mouth over her super heated flesh until with a low growl she arched her back, rubbing against him as he pressed her to the rough stone. Dizzily he claimed her mouth, one hand twining into her hair as the other began unlacing his breeches. He felt her hand leave his neck and knew she was working on her own clothes. He set her down reluctantly, needing both hands to shed the unwanted articles. When he was finally free of them he raised his eyes and looked at her, standing before him, bathed in moonlight, every inch of her skin bare to his touch.  
  
His eyes drank her image like a fine wine, lingering at the hollow of her neck, the smooth expanse of her stomach. Her hand traced a soft line across his chest and he jerked at the sensation, unable to take the time to worship her as he desired. Instead he walked forward, his eyes locked to hers, again pushing her against the stone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted with him, settling against him naturally. He lowered his head to her neck, kissing the soft flesh, tasting her, until he felt her hands twine in his hair, pulling his face back level with her own. She trailed soft kisses along his jaw until she came to his ear, whispering to him "I want you inside of me." then tracing the shape of his ear with her tongue, lightly nipping the point.  
  
He shuddered and lifted her, angling her carefully and lowering her again, feeling her warmth envelop him. She gasped and he looked at her face carefully, saw her biting her lip, a small bead of blood escaping beneath her teeth. Leaning forward he kissed away the blood, waited until he felt her relax, every second gained by force of will alone. Finally he began to move within her, and this time she moaned as he set a careful pace, taking long, slow strokes, feeling the tightly coiled energy at the base of his spine increase with every movement.  
  
He felt her drag her nails down his back and the combination of pleasure and pain threatened to undo him. He claimed her lips again, panting, and began to thrust harder, faster, his climax fast approaching. She moved against him, moaning into his mouth, her hands pulling him tight against her. Suddenly she cried out, her kiss frenzied for an instant then her teeth closed on his lip, painfully biting the sensitive flesh. He felt her muscles contract around him and he thrust a final time, spilling within her, gasping at the strength of the sensation. She rested her head atop his shoulder as he shuddered against her, his breathing coming in harsh gasps.  
  
He pulled his head away and looked down at her face, opened his mouth to speak, just as he heard a voice in the distance call, "Legolas!" quickly followed by another shouting "Rhyalla!" She jerked her head up and her eyes met his. "Quickly, now." She said as he set her down. Quickly she gathered her clothes and dressed, as he did the same. She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed it as best she could, doing the same to him as he finished lacing his breeches. When finally dressed he looked at her, looking mostly composed, though spots of high color adorned her cheeks.  
  
Unsure what to say he merely smiled and she returned the look, laughing softly. He began to laugh as well, the intensity of the experience and the rush to dress leaving them punch drunk. He leaned forward and kissed her between giggles and she returned it in kind, twining her hand in his for a moment before turning to face the two elves approaching the clearing. Kailin and the large elf crashed through the underbrush, most un-elf like in their haste.  
  
Each eyed their commander quizzically and the large elf asked, "What's so funny, Rhyalla?" She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and walked towards him saying "Why Kallo, we were merely discussing if perhaps the two of you had decided to switch allegiance to Jeff the god of clomping dwarves. most unseemly." She stood beside him, dwarfed by his huge stature as Kailin moved next to Legolas. "See you back at camp." She called as she began to walk away. Legolas merely nodded, earning an even more searching glance from his second. He merely shrugged and smiled, though he knew his gaze lingered on her as she walked away.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kailin in a pointed whisper.  
  
Legolas smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and spread the other in an expansive gesture. "Why, Kailin, with this wide world to wonder at, do you focus on my actions so fiercely? Surely there are more pressing matters for you to ponder." He said grandly, smirking at his friend.  
  
Kailin smiled back, "You're right, there are indeed. I do think I should tell you, however, that your tunic is on backwards."  
  
Hastily Legolas checked the garment, found it in proper array. He raised his eyes to his second, feeling his cheeks flush though his grin remained. "Uh-huh.' Said Kailin, "as I thought." He chuckled and began walking back to camp. Legolas followed, trying to think of a way to refute his friends beliefs, finally conceding the point to him. They entered the camp shortly thereafter and joined the other Mirkwood soldiers around the fire. Time and again however his gaze was drawn across the fire to the raven-haired woman laughing with her troops. And almost every time he looked she met his gaze over the flames.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More to come, please send reviews. 


	2. Diplomacy pt 2

Title: Diplomacy Part 2  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake. Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
His horse whickered and Legolas patted the animals' neck, whispering soft words of encouragement. He looked to the Quel warriors, riding at ease and wondered if anything upset the fierce band. He angled his mount nearer their leader, feeling his heart leap as her eyes met his, calm and steady.  
  
He smiled as he neared, bending his head to speak to her, trying to appear professional, "Morning, lady. I trust the day finds you well?" She smiled softly in return, nodded. His smile broadened and he said more loudly, "Soon we will approach an area known to be frequented by orcs, I think it best if you readied yourselves for engagement."  
  
He heard a derisive snort and looked to the large elf riding at her side. He was glaring menacingly but as she turned her head to regard her second in command he painted an expression of bemusement swiftly across his features. Legolas blinked in astonishment, if he had not seen the large warriors glare he would have never believed it had existed. "May I help you, Kallo?" she asked calmly, a slight tinge of amusement in her voice.  
  
"I was just wondering if anyone had informed my Lord that Quel warriors ride at the ready, Rhya, and have no need of "readying" anything, save drawing our blades." he replied, pointedly light in his tone.  
  
She shook her head and returned her gaze to Legolas. "Please forgive him, lord, he is sorely lacking in social graces. What he says is true however, we ride at the ready." she finished with a smile. Legolas smiled in return, feeling himself drawn into her gaze. He remembered the feel of her lips against his, her arms pulling him tight against her. He began to lean forward, forgetting his surroundings, when she spoke, breaking the trance. "What trees are those, Lord? We have none like them in Quelnassar." He gave her a brief smile of thanks and followed her outstretched hand, answering her question and excusing himself as soon as possible.  
  
Returning to the head of the line he felt Kailins smirk as the other elf nudged his horse closer to his old friend and leader. Legolas grimaced slightly, knowing he was in for some ribbing. "Smooth." said Kailin, his face full of jovial humor. Legolas looked at him askance, eyebrow raised. The other elf raised his hands defensively saying, "Hey, I'd have done the same thing, but consider yourself lucky she stopped you when she did, I think that large fellow was ready to wring your neck as it was." Legolas turned and looked towards the Quel warriors, seeing Kallo staring at him with menace bare in his eyes.  
  
He smiled cheekily and nodded to the large elf, watched as his face darkened further before turning back to his friend. "Probably shouldn't have done that.." he said, shaking his head at his own foolishness.  
  
"Likely not." replied Kailin, grinning broadly and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The campfire burned brightly as Legolas finished speaking with Kailin, tallying the days efforts in his mind. They'd found no orcs, though sign of their recent passing was plentiful. They'd found and disarmed several crude snares and filled in a few basic pit traps. All in all the day had been productive, the woods were safer now then they had been this morning.  
  
He walked towards the Quel, calculating when they would be likely to reach the roving band of orcs who were now their targets. The firelight was blocked suddenly and he looked up to see Kallo glaring at him and was disheartened to note his head was shoulder height to the massive warrior. "Ahh, Kallo," he said quickly, "I was just coming to brief your commander on the days events. If you could point her out, I'd be most grateful." Instead of words the large elf emitted a low growl and took a step nearer Legolas. Determined to stand his ground he raised his eyes to meet the others and merely stood, watching and waiting.  
  
Finally after agonizing seconds the large elf raised a beefy arm and pointed to his commander, away from the others, nearly lost in shadow, relaxing against a large oak. At the sight of her a smile broke across his face and he heard the warrior growl again. Hurriedly saying his thanks he headed towards her, settling onto the ground after receiving a nod. He began telling her of the facts of the day, the likely numbers they would encounter, when they would likely meet up with them. She remained silent, watching him with eyes that glittered in the dark.  
  
When he finished she stood and extended a hand to him, smiling softly. "Will you walk with me?" she asked in a low voice. He nodded and she helped him stand. "I'll be right back." She said and turning she approached the large warrior. They spoke briefly and Legolas saw him make a negative gesture and saw her lift her chin to a defiant angle and speak a single word in the Quel language. The large warrior nodded, grudgingly and she left him, returned to Legolas. "Ready?" she asked, and they turned and left the camp side by side.  
  
Their light footfalls were the only sound for some time, the light of the campfire fading and finally disappearing, leaving only the moon to light their way. The silence stretched and Legolas wondered why she had brought him here. Finally she stopped walking and turned to face him, with eyes that shone brightly. He returned her gaze and took a step closer. "I thought of you all day." she said, pressing against him, arms hanging limply at her side. He felt himself shudder at her simple words and opened his mouth to speak when she continued. "I dreamt of you, imagined the others gone. I pictured what it would be like if it were just the two of us, alone, together." her voice trailed off and she lifted her face and kissed him lightly under his chin, arms still dangling.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the soft firmness of her melting into him. " I thought of you as well." he said simply, feeling his desire for her growing by the second. She kissed him again, tracing his jaw line with butterfly kisses, tasting his flesh, and he struggled to maintain his calm. "Rhyalla." he whispered, feeling his composure slip as she brought her hands to his chest, began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing and licking at his neck all the while.  
  
She pulled back slightly, looked deep into his eyes, moonlight reflecting with impossible brightness from her own. "No words, Legolas." she whispered, watching him intently. He nodded slightly and bent his neck towards her, electricity shooting up his spine when his lips finally connected with hers. She sighed into mouth as he ran his hands down her back, cupping her buttocks, lifting her leg and resting it on his hip.  
  
He felt his tunic slip down his arms and released her long enough to shrug it to the ground, pulling her to him before it settled. Again he opened his mouth to speak, gasped instead as she bent her head to his chest, teasing the smooth skin, hands and mouth working together to enflame him. His body responded to her touch, his face flushing, his skin pebbling with want. Her lips moved lower, teasing his navel, her hands resting on his hips, working slowly beneath the fabric of his leggings.  
  
He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to find his balance in the current of sensation washing over him. She began to tug his leggings down and he let her, twining his hands in her long, dark hair. Lost in the sensations it took a moment for him to register the sounds, to feel her pulling away from him. Confused he looked around the clearing, asked quietly "Rhya, what's wrong?" She looked at him sideways, eyes wide and whispered, "There's something in the bushes." He followed her gaze and strained his ears, hearing a branch snap in the darkness.  
  
He reached behind him and removed the twin blades strapped there. He caught a flash of light as she freed her own blades. They shared a look of concern as they waited, silent and tense. Soon more rustlings, from every direction, and he saw a gleam light in her eyes. He swallowed hard and felt the rush of impending battle overwhelm him. From somewhere very near a snuffing could be heard, feet shuffling. He felt her lean closer and whisper, "I'm going to make a light. be ready."  
  
Before he could ask how, she shouted strange words and flung a hand forward, shooting a small globe of pale blue light, arcing it into the center of the clearing. It hung for a moment and then shattered, each shard suspended high in the air and glowing brightly. Prepared, his eyes adjusted smoothly and quickly, in time to see a group of orcs, perhaps ten strong, cringing and shielding their eyes from the glare.  
  
She shouted something in the Quel language and then cried "Ambush!" moving her body away from him, blades flashing as she began to fight desperately. He tightened his grip on his long daggers and waded in, slicing an orcish throat on the upswing, deflecting a blow on the return. He felt a rush of air and saw a dark-feathered arrow protruding from the ground where he'd just been standing. Looking quickly to the trees he saw more orcs streaming behind, archers, firing their arrows with speed if not precision.  
  
He twisted to avoid a stab and felt another clip his shoulder, warm blood running down his arm. Furiously he whipped his blades around his body, warding away any would be attackers with his sheer speed. He heard the sounds of battle behind him, heard metal clang on metal but was unable to take his eyes from the enemy surrounding him to check how the elf-maid was fairing. He thrust a blade through a throat and smiled grimly at the knowledge that his life would not be bought cheaply.  
  
Blood rained and metal clashed as he worked his way around the clearing, avoiding most blows though many small gashes marred his skin. Lost in the fight for survival he did not feel them. An arrow whizzed by him and he heard a gasp behind, and he knew she had been hit.  
  
"How bad?" he called, deflecting a clumsy chop, lopping off the hand that held the blade.  
  
"I'm still going." she answered through clenched teeth, moving so her back was pressed to his.  
  
They fought back to back, desperately overwhelmed, each enemy replaced by two when it fell. He felt his strength ebbing and knew he was near his end. He heard her gasp again and felt her stumble into him. "What's happening?" he asked, wanting desperately to turn to see, knowing it would be the end if he did. He stepped backwards and nearly tripped over her prone form, instead moving so one leg was on either side of her, desperately deflecting blow after blow. An arrow blew past him, catching a foe in the chest and the creature fell, grasping for the haft.  
  
Elven warriors poured into the clearing, Mirkwood soldiers fighting alongside the Quel seamlessly. No longer so sure of their victory, many orcs turned and fled and soon Legolas found himself without an opponent. He knelt in the dirt and looked at the fallen maid, an arrow protruding form her shoulder and a wicked gash marring the smooth flesh of her abdomen. Grasping the bottom of her tunic he ripped a long strip, binding her wounds as best he could. Soon the battle was ended, and he called for a healer.  
  
A large hand grasped his shoulder and he found himself sailing through the air, his breath gone in a whoosh as he collided with a tree. Dazedly he saw Kallo stalking towards him, huge hands clenched into monstrous fists. He brought his arms up to ward the blow, needn't have bothered as the large elfs fist crashed through his defenses, slamming with monstrous force into his cheek. He felt something snap and then the world tipped sideways into a sea of gray light. 


	3. Diplomacy pt 3

Title: Diplomacy Part 3  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake. Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
Sunlight brushed his cheek and he woke with a gasp, flinging his arms up to ward away a blow that had long since fallen. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and he cried out, opening his eyes and staring around the room with a potent mixture of anger and fear. Sunlight streamed through the windows, glittering on the alabaster floor, stretching across the bright white of the bedding, nearly blinding him with the glare.  
  
"Easy, my prince, easy, please." came a soft plea and somehow it broke through his confusion. He looked to the owner of the hands and saw a young elf, his dark blue eyes full of concern and tenderness. He knew the elfs name but could not pull it form the haze of his memory. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words with which to voice his confusion.  
  
"Calm, please, prince." Said the elf, making soothing gestures with his hands. Treian, a healer, he remembered suddenly, swallowing deeply and trying to find his voice.  
  
"Where. how long have I been here?" Legolas asked, his voice soft and raspy.  
  
The healer looked at him calmly, with a look of sympathy in his dark eyes. "You have been here near a week, milord. I hadn't expected you to wake so soon, truth be told." He stretched a hand out and carefully prodded Legolas' cheek, nodding as he winced away from the touch.  
  
"Still tender, I see." He said, standing and walking to a nearby cupboard, opening the doors and taking several small jars and setting them on a table. He turned his back to Legolas, blocking his view of the table, but he could tell from the sounds and smells that the elf was preparing something.  
  
He returned within moments, a square of cloth carefully laden with a deep green unguent, smelling strongly of mint and lavender. Carefully brushing the princes hair behind his ear he laid the cloth against the bruised flesh and said, "This should help ease the ache, milord. Are you hungry? I can send for food if you wish."  
  
Legolas nodded, raising his hand to hold the cloth in place. As he did, he saw the paler flesh circling one finger, the place his signet once rested. The final moments of the battle rushed back to him; straddling her prone form as he fought desperately to protect her, the leaves caught in her dark hair, screaming for a healer, the large elf stalking towards him, rage painted on his features.  
  
Ignoring the question he asked instead "Rhya. the Quel commander. where is she? How is she?" He knew his eyes revealed too much as he searched the healers face but he couldn't find the will to suppress the emotion in them.  
  
Treian smiled at him and said, "The lady is mending well, lord, though her wounds were more serious in some aspects than yours." his voice trailed away and he made his way towards the door, calling to a passing servant. "What would you like to eat, milord?"  
  
"Anything, truly." He replied, anxious to know more about the elf maids' condition. He bit his lip and twirled the sheet with impatience as the healer spoke to the servant at length before finally returning his attention to Legolas.  
  
"How is the pain, milord?" he asked, gently removing the cloth and lightly touching the length of the injured cheekbone.  
  
"Better, truly." Legolas answered, letting the man prod the tender flesh.  
  
The healer smiled and moved across the room, opening another cupboard and removing a bundle of cloth before returning to the wounded elfs side. "Lets see how your legs are working, milord. Perhaps a walk in the gardens until your repast arrives?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly at Legolas and held out the robe for him to slip into.  
  
Sighing deeply, Legolas pushed himself up and slid carefully from the bed, grimacing at the pain that flared throughout his body. His mind raced as Treian wrapped the robe carefully around him, guiding his arm carefully into the sleeve. Had he really been so injured in the fighting? Why had the large elf reacted to him so viciously? Surely there was a reasonable explanation for it all, if only he could speak with Rhya, perhaps he would understand.  
  
He let the elf guide him from the room, unaware of the small clucking noises the healer made as he watched him walk. The sun felt warm and right on his skin as he slowly made his way through the gardens, stopping occasionally to run his fingers along a silken petal or to smell a favorite flower. All too soon Treian was guiding him back into the house of healing, insisting his dinner would be there already.  
  
Resigned to his fate as an invalid, he followed meekly, smiling slightly at the pleased expression on the healers face. As the approached the wide, curved stairs of the building he raised his eyes to the balconies and saw her standing, wrapped in a robe of the palest blue, resting on the railing and gazing into the distance with a look of sadness on her fair face.  
  
"Rhya!" he called, unthinking in his joy of seeing her. Her gaze dropped immediately to him and he saw her eyes light as a smile curved her lips. She opened her mouth to speak when a large shape appeared behind her, turning her to face him. He watched helplessly as she argued briefly with Kallo, feeling anger well within him as the large elf pulled her inside, closing the doors with a decisive thud.  
  
He tried to move towards the balcony, but the healers grip on his arm was to strong, preventing him from going in any direction but the one he least wanted. He saw the stern look on Treian's face and knew it was a hopeless struggle, at least while he remained so weak. Soon he settled back in the bed, watching as the healer carefully propped pillows behind him before laying out a feast of mild foods.  
  
He began to eat, his appetite returning slowly. He thought of the look of happiness on her face and smiled as he chewed. He thought of the look of bitterness twisting the large elfs features and the smile slipped away. He realized suddenly that he knew nothing of her arrangements, that she could possibly belong to someone else, possibly even the large elf who seemed to guard her so jealously. It took him a long time to finish his meal, the carefully prepared food tasting suddenly like ashes. 


	4. Diplomacy pt 4

Title: Diplomacy Part 4  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake. Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
The cold air pebbled his bare skin as he moved, bringing his arms in a slow arc above his head, palms barely touching as he lowered them together, stopping just before his waist. Nearby he heard a bird sing and knew that soon the sun would crest the hills. He continued the careful, slow movements, letting his body fall into the familiar pattern of early morning exercise. He bent low and brushed the earth with his hand, a sweeping movement and felt the tightness that was the only evidence of the wicked injury that had once resided in his shoulder.  
  
The first rays struck his flesh as he finished the last of the movements, coming to rest with his hands flat palmed against his chest. He shook his body rigorously, even hopping a few times as he wind-milled his arms, happy to be alone for the first time since his injury. Treian was a capable healer, and a good friend but he had a few things to learn about the heart of a warrior. It had taken him days after he first woke to convince him that he was suffering more from the lack of movement and constant fussing than he ever had from the wounds his body had sustained.  
  
He ran his hand across the smooth expanse of his stomach, scratching lightly at his collarbone as he turned and walked to a nearby table. He picked up the goblet of water that rested there and took a deep swallow. Smiling ruefully he picked up the large pitcher that rested next to it and lifted it carefully over his head. Thinking of the look on the healers face when he returned he upended it, gasping as the cold liquid splashed over his bare flesh.  
  
"Are you trying to drown yourself, milord?" asked a familiar voice directly behind him.  
  
He spun to face her, barely believing that she was actually there. Yet there she was, wrapped in the same pale blue robe he had seen her in a full week before. She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled in the morning sun and he felt his heart nearly burst for longing. "Rhya. " he whispered, unable to stop himself as he drew her into a tight protective hug.  
  
She laced her arms around his waist and was silent as he ran a hand through her hair, down her back, before squeezing her tightly to him once again. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his emotions as he held her, trying to remind himself how little he knew about her. She pulled away from him slightly, gazing up into his eyes. She brought a hand to his cheek and carefully traced the outlines of his jaw, his ear, finally the outline of his eye. She raised herself to tiptoes and pulled his head towards her, kissing his cheek carefully, lightly, murmuring softly in the Quel language.  
  
Using every ounce of will he could muster he stepped back from her, feeling his heart break as a look of hurt and fear passed swiftly over her features. She let her hand drop from his face and looked swiftly to the ground, her hair falling and covering her. But not before he saw the moisture gathering in her luminous eyes. The moisture in her eyes made him feel ill and to be the cause of it was nearly more than he could bear.  
  
"Rhya, please, I just want to talk to you." he said placing his hands carefully on her shoulders, watching as her eyes remained fixed on the ground. Carefully he slid his hand beneath her chin and raised her eyes to face him, nearly sobbing himself at the silvery trail of tears that glistened down her cheeks. "Please, I just want to talk, I just need to know where I stand."  
  
She smiled through her tears as he moved his hand to cup her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "I love you with all my heart." she whispered, leaning into his hand, closing her eyes as she did so. "I don't pretend to understand why I feel this way, but I know I do and this time without you has been like living in darkness."  
  
He bent his head forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, unable to believe that she had felt the same as he during their separation. He whispered into her lips, "And I love you as well, Rhya." She made a small choked sound and he looked at her strangely, opening his mouth to speak. She placed a finger to his lips as he did so, moving forward to replace the finger with her own lips.  
  
When the kiss ended he began to speak again and this time she shook her head saying, "Legolas. please, no words. I just want to feel you and touch you, now, while I still can. Please." Her words trailed away as she began to kiss him. He wanted to pull away, wanted to ask a million questions but the thought of causing more pain to her was unbearable to him and instead he laced his fingers in her hair and kissed her, deeply and passionately.  
  
Slowly they lowered to the ground and their lovemaking was slow and careful, their eyes locked as their bodies moved as one. She pressed her face into the cup of his neck, murmuring his name over and over, placing soft kisses between exhalations. Finally she gasped and arched against him and he followed her swiftly, calling her name as he soared through the heights of passion.  
  
When he regained his senses he looked down at her, smiling at the glow of love he saw in her eyes. She pulled him to her, kissing him carefully. He rolled so he lay next to her, running his hand lightly along the length of her body, watching as she shivered beneath his caress. He leaned forward and kissed the swell of her shoulder lightly, moving to her neck and finally claiming her lips. "I love you." he murmured, pulling back when he heard her make that same strangled sound. He watched as she ran a hand lightly down his face, leaned forward and kissed him passionately.  
  
He watched also as she stood, gathering the fallen robe and wrapping it around her body. He sat up, watching carefully as she turned to face him, and he frowned when he saw the new tears standing in her eyes. "Know always that I love you, that I always will. No matter what happens, Legolas, know that I love you and you alone." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, falling to her knees, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I love you, please believe me."  
  
He brought his hand up to cradle her head, soothing and holding her closer in one. "I know it love, I can feel it in your every breath." He whispered, stroking her hair and feeling her sob into his chest, the tears hot on his bare skin. "Please, tell me what causes such sorrow, please, love, that I may fix it."  
  
Suddenly she pulled away and stood. She raised her hands and scrubbed them on her cheeks, and when she dropped them her features were painted into a hard mask. He felt his face twist in confusion at the change and he stood, caring not that he was naked. "Please, what is the matter? What's wrong, Rhya?" he asked, something within him trembling at the hardness of her gaze.  
  
She took a step back and looked at him with dispassionate eyes. She turned then and began to walk away but he chased her and swiftly captured her, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. He was startled at the anger in her face as she shrugged away his hands, stepping away from him again. "Let me go, Legolas." She said, in a voice like brittle ice.  
  
He felt confusion well within him and he grasped her shoulders again. He was caught completely unawares when her fist connected with his cheek, sending him reeling backwards, his hand pressing the wounded flesh carefully. He raised his eyes to hers, confusion painting his face. "Do not touch me again." She said, her voice hard and cold. "Whatever was between us is ended. Leave me be, Legolas."  
  
Unmindful of her wrath he grasped her shoulders again, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. "You can't mean that, Rhya. Not after all those things you said, not after. not after making love like that. Tell me what's wrong, please?"  
  
This time she did not pull away, merely met his eyes with her own and stated coldly, "The only thing that is wrong is that you can't take a hint. I don't want to see you anymore. It was fun, but it's over. Let me go while you still have some dignity." The words hung in the air as he stared open mouthed at her. Slowly he removed his nerveless fingers from her shoulders, watching silently as she turned and walked away, head held high and shoulders square.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, and walked slowly to where his breeches lay forgotten on the ground. Slowly he pulled them on and walked into the building, returning to the room he had fought so fiercely to leave. He crossed to the bed and curled onto it, his heart breaking. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, his heart torn and his mind blank.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
She spun into the room, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, trembling uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her knees shook. She walked before the large elf reclining lazily in the chair and glared at him through her tears. "I hope you are happy, Kallo. I did as you asked."  
  
The large elf calmly stood and walked until he stood directly before her. "You knew what had to happen, Rhya. I made you do nothing. You can't change tradition."  
  
She began sobbing as the tears streamed down her cheeks and he wondered briefly if she would fall for the way she trembled. "I don't care about tradition! I love him, Kallo! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
He watched dispassionately as she fell to her knees, her chest hitching with powerful sobs. After a few minutes he replied, "You should have known better than to entertain such thoughts, princess. Your path was determined before you were ever born. You should have stayed in the tower, as you were supposed to. Being your fathers favorite can't change everything, you know. You know as well as I do that the law is the law and it can't be changed. You caused this at least as much as I did by reminding you of the law."  
  
Suddenly she stopped sobbing and looked at him with eyes eerily calm. " I know it." She whispered. "And for that I hate us both."  
To be continued, feedback, please!!!! 


	5. Diplomacy pt 5

Title: Diplomacy Part 5  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake. Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
He drew the arrow in one smooth motion, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the target. He took a deep breath to calm himself, focusing all his emotion, his hurt, his anger, and his desire, into a tight ball of energy. He exhaled slowly, releasing the shot, watching as it flew unerringly to the target and sunk deep in the center. Faster than sight he drew another, releasing it hurriedly, followed by a third and a fourth in rapid succession, each splitting the previous neatly.  
  
He heard a low whistle and turned to see Kailin, leaning on the fence and eating an apple, eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. He nodded curtly at his friend, not missing the other elfs curious expression. "Something the matter, my liege?" he asked jovially, walking around the barrier and slinging an arm around the princes' shoulders.  
  
"Nothing I care to discuss." Legolas replied curtly, shrugging off the encircling arm.  
  
Kailins smile slipped and he moved so he blocked the others way. He searched the face of his old friend and saw the pain hidden in the hard lines. "Legolas,' he began earnestly "What happened? What's the matter?"  
  
Seeing the concern in his eyes, Legolas stopped and took a deep breath, he walked a small way, climbing the fence and perched on it, resting his elbows on his thighs. He looked down to the ground, thinking, as Kailin came to stand in front of him, waiting. He raised his eyes, finally, and Kailin was not surprised to see moisture gathered in the blue depths. "It's over, Kailin. If there ever was anything to begin with." He said, his voice soft and raspy.  
  
Kailins' eyes widened in surprise and he moved nearer, bending his head nearer. After a few seconds he asked, his voice nearly incredulous, "What do you mean its over? And ... what do you mean if there ever was anything? What the hell happened?"  
  
Legolas looked at him squarely and said softly, "I don't know, Kailin, I don't know. We. made love. And then she left, and said she didn't want to see me, that it was over, that she hadn't meant it."  
  
Kailin stood quietly, listening to his friends breathing, wondering what could have caused the elf maid to act in such an odd manner. "Did anything happen? Did. you say something to her?"  
  
Legolas nodded and looked to the ground, his eyes hidden beneath the long dark lashes. "I told her I loved her." He said simply, his heart lay bared with the simple words.  
  
Kailins eyes widened, knowing his friend was not prone to dramatics, if he said he loved the elf maid, he did. He stood, not knowing what to say, not understanding. Time passed and with a deep breath Legolas raised his head, his face again a perfectly painted mask of indifference. Not knowing what else to do Kailin placed his hand on the back of his friends' head, placing his forehead against the others in a gesture from their distant childhood.  
  
Legolas smiled at the familiar gesture and Kailin smiled back, happy he had found a way to ease his friends' grief, if only for a moment. He released him and straightened, extending his hand, which the other promptly grasped. From nearby they heard a twittering laugh and turned to see several of the Quel warriors in another section of the range staring at them and laughing, whispering indiscreetly behind their hands.  
  
Kailin flushed angrily but Legolas merely stood and walked calmly towards the group, his arms resting lightly atop each other at waist height. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" he asked with deadly calm.  
  
"No, no problem. milord." Replied the apparent leader, a tall skinny elf with a narrow nose, pointedly waiting on the final word. "It does our hearts good to see such. camaraderie." He smiled nastily as he finished. In the back of the group an elf laughed softly, nudging his companions, whispering in their own language.  
  
Legolas merely stared at the tall elf, ignoring the others, his face seemingly impassive. Kailin glanced at his eyes, saw thunder in them and knew this was not going to end well. "Let's just go, Legolas ." he said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
Kailin saw recognition spark in the narrow elfs eyes and felt his stomach clench. He tried to pull his friend away, but he was as stone. He felt the situation spiraling away and knew it was already beyond control. "So you're * that * one." said the smarmy elf, his small eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
"What one?" asked Legolas, his voice carefully controlled.  
  
"Well it does explain some things." said an elf standing shoulder to shoulder with the narrow leader.  
  
Legolas looked at the speaker and Kailin saw the blankness in his eyes, his heart despairing of it. "What does it explain?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Apparently mistaking the softness for weakness the leader spoke up, his face triumphant as he spoke, " It explains why the local ladies claw at my companions and I so. It seems obvious that Mirkwood men would rather bed each other then attempt to tend to their needs."  
  
Kailin barely had time to register the narrowing of his friends' eyes before Legolas was on the narrow elf, his fist colliding repeatedly with his nose, soon leaving it pressed at an unnatural angle. The rest of the Quel seemed startled and merely stared, soon though they moved towards the grappling figures and Kailin waded in as well, sorely outnumbered but fighting with his all in his friends defense.  
  
Soon Legolas stood and, ignoring the blow that continued to rain down on him, turned and walked away, entering the woods without a backwards glance. The combatants stopped, an awkward moment spent staring at each other, and then with a shrug Kailin stood and followed his friend into the forest, leaving the Quel to tend to their injuries. He sprinted to catch up and soon found his friend resting on a fallen log, his face raised to catch the sun.  
  
As he sat next to him he saw the blood in the corner of his mouth, his eye already darkening from a blow. Shaking his head he looked at the prince and smiled half-heartedly. "That's not going to be good ." he said, though he knew the other was well aware of the repercussions.  
  
Legolas nodded once and looked down, catching the other elfs eyes with his own. "What am I going to do?" he asked softly, his voice filled with quiet desperation. Unable to answer Kailin merely sighed and shrugged, wishing there was something he could do to help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was low in the sky when Legolas entered the palace, his head bowed and his temper cooled. He parted with Kailin near the entrance and ascended the stairs, easily navigating the twisting turns until he reached his chambers. Entering, he removed his soiled shirt and tossed it in the corner, quickly washing his face and chest in the washbasin. He turned and prepared to settle on the bed when he saw something, a letter, lying upon his desk.  
  
He crossed swiftly, hoping for and insane moment that it was from her, his heart falling when he saw his fathers' insignia pressed in the dark wax. Sighing he opened it and read, his stomach clenching when he saw the formal summons to his fathers side. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his strength before slipping into a clean tunic and exiting the room, walking swiftly and with purpose towards his fathers' audience hall.  
  
He nodded to the page when he arrived, waiting patiently as the lad ducked inside, returning in moments and stating, "The king will see you now, Milord." He nodded his thanks as he passed, entering the long hall, his footsteps echoing. He stopped in front of Thranduil, making a low, formal bow and straightened, meeting his fathers' eyes.  
  
Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him and he felt his heart sink. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Legolas?"  
  
Taking a deep breath he replied, "I am sorry my actions will reflect badly on Mirkwood, sire. It was never my intention to do so. I accept whatever consequences my actions render."  
  
The king nodded, once and looked at his son with stormy eyes. "You have disgraced Mirkwood by your actions today. You leave tomorrow to finish the sweep of the western woods. I trust you are fully healed form that unfortunate ambush, yes? The Quel will again accompany you and I expect you to treat them cordially. You will not shame me again, Legolas. Is that clear?" His voice carried the weight of his title and he felt his stomach clench.  
  
He nodded his head and said, "Yes sire, perfectly."  
  
His father waved a hand, dismissing him, watching as the younger elf walked with measured pace from the hall. Once outside the prince walked slowly back to his room and settled quickly onto the bed. Dawn would come early and he meant to leave as soon as possible, hoping to leave a piece of his heartache behind as well. 


	6. Diplomacy pt 6

Title: Diplomacy Part 6  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake.  
  
Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- Sorry this part is so short, its really just a bridge between what happened before and what is happening next. Part Seven will be longer, Promise. Feel free to feedback and tell me what an evil person I am.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun hung low in the sky, hidden behind the thick trees of Mirkwood as Legolas entered the square, his mount and men awaiting him. He nodded to Kailin and checked the horses' straps, swinging up when all was in order. He patted the horse's neck affectionately, squinting as the first true rays of sunlight broke over him. Turning he asked Kailin, "All ready?"  
  
His second swallowed and looked at him queerly, saying, "Aren't we supposed to wait for the Quel?"  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips curved into a careful smile, "They profess to be so superior, it shouldn't be difficult for them to catch up, right?" he asked, his eyes hard.  
  
"But, won't that make your fath." he stopped abruptly as his friends eyes glared daggers at him.  
  
"No more, Kailin. We go. Now." And with that he turned and exited the courtyard, leaving the others little choice but to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They rode hard, their leader barely looking up as the ground sped by. It was nearing dusk when they stopped, began to set up their camp for the night. Kailin watched with growing concern as Legolas hurriedly curried his horse, and then settled away from the others, resting against the base of a sturdy oak. He began to approach him when he heard hoof falls ringing through air.  
  
The Quel warriors entered the clearing at a break neck pace, and Kailin caught his breath when he caught sight of their leader, her face pale and angry. She flew from the saddle before the horse even stopped, scanning the impassive faces of the Mirkwood soldiers. He saw her eyes focus on Legolas, still resting impassively against the tree.  
  
She began walking towards him when the large elf gripped her shoulder, turning her to face him. They exchanged words in the Quel language and he released her, shaking his head. The Mirkwood soldiers separated, letting her pass, watching the events carefully. Kailin felt horror building within him as he saw Legolas stand and face her, his face calm and impassive.  
  
He heard a gasp as her hand flew and connected with his cheek, a ringing open handed slap. Slowly he turned back to face her, ignoring the blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. He smiled slowly as she hissed, "I will not chase after you again, is that clear? Leave whatever is between us away from the battlefield."  
  
He looked at her with cold eyes, not responding, and Kailin thought he saw her shudder. Finally as she spun to leave Legolas spoke. "It's not my obligation to wait while you do whatever you were doing to hinder you so." She stopped and Kailin saw her back stiffen. He saw also the slow smile that crept across his commanders' face when he added, in a lower voice; "I hope you explained to him the Quel's notion of fidelity before you bedded him." There was no mistaking the look of anguish that flashed across her face before she composed herself and continued back to her troops. He saw a look of pain flash across Legolas' face as well, as he settled back against the tree, making a show of his unconcern.  
  
He sighed as he checked his bowstring, polished his blades, the tension between the two camps nearly palpable. This would likely be one of the most difficult sweeps he'd ever participated in. He just hoped they could find some orcs to slay before they killed each other instead. 


	7. Diplomacy pt 7

The nights were full of uncomfortable silence, the days with tension and snide comments. They had caught up with several small groups of orcs though the main host, the ones they truly sought, seemed to stay just beyond their reach. Legolas leaned against a tree, his eyes closed and his head pounding. The constant strain of the past weeks was wearing on him. Having her so close was. unbearable. Every time he spoke to her he made a hurtful comment. He rejoiced when his words wounded her but his heart ached that it was so.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched her across the fire, sitting quietly near her troops, her hands folded and a small unhappy frown on her lips. After her initial anger she had been so calm, so distant. He wanted to shake her, to make her angry, to make her respond to him in any way. But no matter what he said, no matter how hurtful and cruel his words she never retorted, never uttered an angry word  
  
He couldn't continue this way, they couldn't continue this way. He had to talk to her, to make a peace of sorts between them. He watched as Kallo leaned and whispered something to her, his face turned away from the prince. Suddenly her eyes met his across the fire and something very akin to pain flashed across her features. He felt his heart lurch within him and he sat up straight unable to pull his eyes from hers. The large elf turned and glared at him, malevolence in his eyes.  
  
He stood and began to walk towards her, wanting to know the cause of such pain, wanting to settle things. The large elf stood quickly and moved between them crossing his large arms over his chest. He pulled up short and stared at the glaring elf, forced to cock his head uncomfortably to meet the giants' gaze.  
  
"Let me pass, Kallo." He said calmly.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you, princeling." The other replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"I just want to talk to her. Let me pass." Legolas struggled to maintain his composure.  
  
"It's not going to happen. Walk away if you know what's good for you." came the retort.  
  
He felt his ire rising and fought to keep his hands at his side. He searched his mind for calm words, couldn't find any in the sea of his emotion. He met the large elfs eyes and struggled against his desire to hit him. He felt his fingers curl into fists. Suddenly a small hand rested lightly on his shoulder and a small body stepped between the two males.  
  
"It's ok, Kallo." She said quietly, and Legolas was dismayed to feel his heart leap at the mere sound of her voice.  
  
"Rhya." began the large elf, his face frozen in an angry grimace.  
  
"No, Kallo. I said I am okay. This has to happen." She replied, resting her hands on the large elfs chest in a warding gesture. Legolas watched with dismay as the large elf put his hands over hers and nodded, bending his head to place a kiss on the maids cheek before stalking away with a glare.  
  
She stood facing away from him as the large elf walked away, finally turning, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"Can we walk a bit, please?" she asked him, her voice soft and tremulous.  
  
He nodded and gestured for her to lead, watching as she walked by, noting the anxious set of her shoulders, the way she wrung her hands behind her as she moved. They walked in silence and he was grateful. There was too much he needed to say, too much he was afraid to hear. When she finally stopped and faced him he was startled to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rhya, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer, unable to stop himself. She shook her head and stepped back a bit and he saw she was shaking.  
  
"Don't, please, Legolas, I can't stand it." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"What can't you stand, Rhya?" he asked, though within himself he knew the answer.  
  
"I can't stand to be so close to you and if you touched me..." She replied, her voice low, the words sounding as though they were dragged form her.  
  
He felt his jaw drop open as he groped around for something to say. Of all the things he had expected from her, anger, hate, even indifference this quiet desperation and longing confused him totally.  
  
The silence stretched between them and finally he said, "I don't understand."  
  
She shook her head and replied, "I know you don't. And I can't make you."  
  
He felt anger well within him and fought to keep the edge from his voice when he said, "You could at least try, Rhya. Don't you think I deserve that much?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes sad. "You deserve that and so much more. I thought it would be easier, for you, if you could hate me. That maybe your anger would sooth you until the pain was lessened. I was thinking of you, Legolas."  
  
He felt the blood rush to his face, anger and hurt warring within him. "Thinking of me? At which turn? Where you waited for me to confess my love and then left me? When you bedded me and tossed me aside? How exactly when were you thinking of me, I'm hard pressed to see concern for anyone besides you in your actions." He felt his voice rise as he spoke, but was powerless to keep the emotions hidden.  
  
She raised her head and he saw her eyes flash angrily. "Concern only for myself? Yes, I suppose it might look that way, to you. You assume it was so easy for me to love you, to know all that prevented it, the price I would pay. You know nothing. You come from this green place and think your world the same as mine. Our worlds couldn't be more different, Legolas. I thought for a minute to escape mine, that the love I feel for you would be strong enough to break millennia of traditions, to break the inevitable pull of fate."  
  
He saw tears standing in her eyes and her pain joined his confusion, a ball of agony forming deep in the pit of his stomach. He took a step closer and she one back, her face twisted with sorrow. "I am sorry I have hurt you. If I could go back in time and do things differently, I would. I would never have left the camp that night, wouldn't have spoken to you in the clearing. would never have made love with you."  
  
Her simple words were like a dagger to his heart, hearing her state so plainly her wish to change history. "So you regret me then?" he asked, his heart bare and aching.  
  
She shook her head and the tears spilled forth leaving silver trails on her fair skin, disappearing into her dark hair. "I don't regret it. But I would take it back, if I could. All it will be in the end is a memory of what could never be mine, and a bitter footnote for you. If I could I would spare us both that."  
  
"But what's done is done." He said, his voice soft. "You can't take it back, I wouldn't even if I could. No matter how much time passes, no matter what happens tomorrow or in a century, you will never be a footnote to me."  
  
He took a step forward, his eyes locked with hers. "Something within me was born the moment I saw you. Something in you calls to me. Every morning I will wake from dreams of you and every night I will sleep with your name on my lips."  
  
He reached out slowly, carefully slipping his hand behind her neck, tangling his fingers in the raven locks, nearly groaning at the electric jolt that seared him as their flesh met. He saw her jump slightly, and knew she had felt it too. He looked down into her eyes as he spoke, feeling her whole body tremble as he stepped closer still.  
  
"If I were blind I would still see you. Please, love, don't make me blind." Slowly, he lowered his head, his lips brushing hers, terrified that she would flee, and somehow knowing she wouldn't. Her eyes fluttered closed and she melted against him, raising her arms and lacing them around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, her tears wetting his cheeks.  
  
Finally, desperate for air they separated. Her eyes remained closed for a minute, her breathing slowing. Finally she opened her eyes and searched his face, opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stiffened against him. Instants later Legolas felt something invisible wrap around his body, immobilizing him. He felt the air around him hum and could feel the magic in it. He shifted his eyes, the only parts he could, and met hers. Sheer terror blazed from her and he felt his heartbeat quicken.  
  
A slender hand, a heavy ruby ring adorning the smallest finger suddenly appeared in his vision, sliding slowly, sensuously down Rhyallas cheek. "I have waited for you, princess." Said a male voice, the owner of the hand, the elvish words twisted in a heavy accent, similar to the Quel.  
  
"I am a not a man of patience." He said, his voice impassive, conversational. Legolas watched as his fingers closed on her lower lip, pinching, knuckles white with the pressure he applied. A strangled sound pushed past the block in her throat and he struggled vainly against the magics holding him.  
  
"You have made me unhappy, princess. You will learn to never do it again." The hand disappeared for a second and then returned, a blur of motion, a stinging slap delivered to her pale cheek.  
  
"And you will pay dearly for making me wait." Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks and Legolas fought against his bonds, not so much as a single muscle twitching despite his efforts. He heard the satisfaction in the voice as it spoke again. "And you, sir, shall be a bonus prize for my enjoyment. You have sullied what is mine. I have much to discuss with you."  
  
Legolas braced for a blow, but none fell. Instead he heard the speaker turn and say something in the Quel language, something Legolas could barely decipher. His eyes widened as he felt the hands lift him and then felt the hard wooden boards beneath him, his sight blocked by a hood.  
  
He felt movement as they slid her prone form into the cart beside him, heard the laughter of many men around him as the man with the ring shouted, "Onward, now, time to make for home. I hope my guests will enjoy it." Cruel laughter echoed around him as the words to another spell floated on the air, ending with a sharp hiss, taking his consciousness with it. 


	8. Diplomacy pt 8

Title: Diplomacy Part 8  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake.  
  
Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- This story is taking some surprising turns. What does everyone think? Feedback, please! I want to know what you are thinking.  
  
// .. // Indicates thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He opened his eyes and blinked as the sunlight streamed around him. He sat up slowly, looking around the room, the architecture unknown to him. He pushed himself off the bed and ran a hand down the bed hangings, letting the silk slip through his fingers. He looked around again, raising a hand to his temple. He remembered walking with Rhya, the kiss, and the sudden appearance of his captors.  
  
Within his mind a voice chuckled. //Not exactly a dungeon, is it?// he thought wryly. He crossed the room, his bare feet sinking deep into the plush carpeting. A washbasin stood, warm water held in a pitcher of thin porcelain. Looking down he examined his attire, the loose pants resting low on his hips. He recognized the style, had seen it often on the visiting Quelnassar warriors. Surprisingly comfortable, he decided. Shaking his head he began his morning ritual, moving carefully through the slow, precise movements, seemingly the same as any other day.  
  
He heard a key in the door and decided to ignore it, his muscles tightening with anxiety, his face impassive, movements carefully controlled. Soft footfalls sounded behind him, a familiar spicy aroma filling the air. Bringing his arms slowly to waist height he took a deep breath and turned. A beautiful human maid stood, a silver tray in her hands, piled high with luscious foods. Legolas stared a moment, at both the maid and the food, unsure what to make of the situation.  
  
She bowed low and crossed the room, graceful and silent. As she passed in front of him, he realized the robe she wore was transparent. He felt himself flush as he averted his eyes, fixing his gaze on the pale gray carpet. He heard the tray clink softly as she set it upon the table.  
  
"I am called Rean." She said, the words twisted heavily and strangely accented.  
  
He looked up, forcing himself to meet her eyes. They were calm and blue, her face framed with pale blonde hair. "My name is Legolas. I am pleased to meet you, Rean." He said, walking towards the waiting food.  
  
She stood silently for a moment, and then bowed again, saying, "I will leave you in peace to enjoy your breakfast." He watched as she exited the room, the door closing quietly. He listened intently, hearing a distinctive click a few seconds after the door swung shut. Locked. He had expected as much.  
  
He sat and stared at the food, his mouth watering as he wondered if it was safe to eat or not. //If he had wanted me dead he wouldn't have carried me all this way, now would he? Could have disposed of me just as easily in the clearing.// Shrugging he began to eat, the spicy food washed down with sweet nectar that he did not recognize. He ate his fill and neatly folded his napkin atop the rest, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.  
  
He crossed to the window and peered out, noting the sharp lines in the architecture of the casing as he did. A large tree rested outside the window, its massive limbs twisted into a perfect spiral. Legolas stared at the perfection of the shape, the absolute accuracy of every angle and knew magic had been used on it. He closed his eyes and listened, something about the scene making him feel uncomfortable and off kilter.  
  
He opened his eyes again and surveyed the tree, which blocked his vision, stared at the trunk, somehow inlaid with silver, the same angular patterns as graced the borders of the room. The wind gusted and blew the tree slightly, a vague rustling reaching his ears. Something niggled in the back of his mind and suddenly he understood the cause of his unease. In all the time he had been awake, he had heard not a single sound of nature. Not the chirping of a cricket of the song of a bird. Nothing had disturbed the silence of the world outside.  
  
Something within him recoiled at the silence and he backed away from the window. Crossing to the bed, feeling suddenly very ill, he parted the silken drapes and lay on the cool satin bedding. He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the silence around him, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep as the sun lowered in the sky.  
  
He never heard the door creak slowly open, or hear the soft foot falls of the large men, their faces covered, as they crept into the room, surrounding the bed upon which the oblivious elf rested. A female crept in behind them, her eyes lingering on the prone form as she smiled wickedly. She reached into a sack removed something, the metal catching the light for the barest instant before she whispered "Now!"  
  
The masked intruders fell upon Legolas, neatly pinning his arms behind him, pressing his face into the pillows beneath him. He woke swiftly, trying desperately to free himself from the massive onslaught. Sorely outnumbered, he stopped thrashing, barely able to breathe under the sheer crushing weight of the masked men atop him.  
  
He opened the eye that was not buried in the cushion and stared wildly around, his breath coming in small, harsh gasps. A woman's face came into view, her very human features angular and cold. He watched as she lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, softly, a cruel smile on her lips.  
  
"You fought well, child." she said, her voice sharp, her accent heavy.  
  
"I am no child." He said, forcing the words to sound steady and proud despite his predicament.  
  
She smiled coldly and slapped him hard across the face, her eyes blazing. He expected harsh words, but instead the hand pressing his face to the pillows switched its grip, grasping a handful of hair and pulling his face up, pain flaring in his neck though his face remained passive. Suddenly he felt cold steel against his throat, the sharp edge of a blade nicking below his jaw.  
  
He watched her face light with glee, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, I see you understand how precarious your position. I suggest you remain still, child." His eyes narrowed dangerously but he remained absolutely still as she ran a hand down his throat.  
  
"Lovely." She whispered, her thin lips splitting to show her perfect white teeth. He shuddered slightly at the implication in her voice. He kept his face impassive, his body still as she removed her hand and moved from his view. He felt coldness surround his neck and listened as she whispered spidery words of magic. Pain seared his throat but he held his face steady, the only show of his agony a slight narrowing of his azure eyes.  
  
Her face again moved into his vision and he met her eyes boldly. She chuckled softly and ran a finger down his jaw. She nodded her head and his attackers released him, quickly moving back from the bed. He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, fury swirling within him. She cocked her head slightly, her eyes challenging him.  
  
Heedless of the burly men surrounding him, paying no mind to his lack of weapon, he bunched his muscles and launched himself at her, wanting only to wipe the smug look off of her face. Suddenly his every muscle snapped taut as fire raced through him, wave after searing wave of agony twisting his body. His throat closed and he fought to breathe, his eyes bulging and his fingers clawing futily at his blocked windpipe.  
  
Seconds marched by and he felt the world graying as he began to lose consciousness. Exasperated she kicked him hard in the ribs and said, "Stop thinking of violence towards me, child. The pain will vanish, I assure you."  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to focus on something, anything, to calm the rage he was feeling. An image of startlingly blue eyes and dark hair swirled through his mind and he was able to release the anger he held. Almost immediately the pain ceased and he pulled a whooping breath into his aching lungs.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw her smirking at him, gloating over her victory. Anger surged to the fore again and the agony washed over him in unrelenting waves. Again he sought solace in his memories of her, the taste of her flesh, the warmth of her body against his. Finally he opened his eyes and saw the woman kneeling next to him, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
She ran a finger down his jaw and he clenched it against her unwanted touch. She felt the muscles tighten beneath her finger and smiled even more broadly. She leaned so her lips brushed the point of his ear and whispered sensuously, "Oh it will be delicious to break you." 


	9. Diplomacy pt 9

Title: Diplomacy Part 9  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake.  
  
Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- Thanks to all who have pressed the feedback button. It's greatly appreciated. Sometimes your comments inspire my muses and change the direction of the story. Take this chapter for instance. So in that light, feel free to comment on what you think will/should happen. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Kailin sat by the fire, listening halfheartedly to a humorous story told by one of the other officers. His eyes wandered to the edge of the light, to where Legolas rested. He smiled at his old friend, receiving a nod in return. //He looks tired.// he thought, unhappy that his companion was paying such a price for his dalliance with the Quel maid.  
  
He shifted his eyes and studied her, dark hair gleaming in the firelight, eyes sad, a tiny frown playing over her lips. She was undeniably beautiful, but he had seen others who surpassed her. She moved like a cat, graceful and lithe but again it was a trait common to the elves. He shook his head, //Maybe he is merely attracted to the mystery of her// he thought, disliking the notion.  
  
He saw her lift her head and glance at Legolas, allowing her gaze to settle when she realized he was not looking in her direction. He was startled at the look of both pain and desire that painted her fair features, he saw her hands clench and a single silvery tear slide silently down her cheek. The large elf next to her grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him, his visage angry and glaring. He spoke a few harsh words, and though he strained to make them out, Kailin could not. He watched her face crumple in sadness and then a carefully controlled look of indifference painted her features. Kallo nodded, and smiled slightly. She did not return the gesture. Instead she turned and stared into the fire, the small unhappy frown slipping through the dispassionate veneer.  
  
He felt himself growing angry as he watched her. Angry at the large elf who seemed to stop her from returning his friends love, angry also at her for allowing him to interfere. It seemed obvious to him that she held deep feelings for Legolas, if not love than damn close. So why would she deny him? Why turn her back on the one who had already confessed his love to her? What was she thinking? He looked away from her, unable to bear the blankness in her eyes, the small sad frown haunting him even as he turned away.  
  
He looked back to Legolas and was unsurprised to see him casting a confused stare over the flames. Love, pain and confusion all whirled within his intense blue eyes, and Kailin wished desperately for a way to ease his friends hurt. He watched as Legolas' eyes grew wider and turned to see the large elf whispering to Rhya, a look of pain and panic visible. Suddenly he wanted very badly to throttle the large elf for causing such a look to cross her face. Realizing how strong the urge was, he began, slightly, to understand how his friend must feel.  
  
Legolas pushed himself to standing, a look of deep concern and determination upon his face. He watched as Kallo stood and blocked his friends way. They exchanged words and he saw Legolas' eyes narrow, his hands start to clench. He stood quickly, determined to defend his friend if tempers flared further. He remembered carrying his friend back to Mirkwood after the ambush. He would not allow him to be so injured again.  
  
He had always wondered just what had happened before his arrival, but only the Quel had been present and they had of course not said anything. But Kallo had had the largest grin he had ever seen upon his face as he moved around the clearing, finishing those goblins who were not dead and carefully ignoring the area his commander lay, battered and bruised.  
  
He shifted his attention to the matter at hand, ready to spring into action if needed. Instead he saw Rhya step between the two, speaking calmly. He watched as the large elf argued, and then conceded defeat, placing a kiss upon her cheek before allowing them to walk away.  
  
He had never seen a gesture so intimate between the Quel commander and her second, and it angered him that it had happened so close to his friends watching eyes. He felt his ire rising, his reckless streak pushing to the fore. He crossed the distance and stood before the large elf, his body posture carefully relaxed. "What was that all about, Kallo?" he asked jovially, as though addressing an old friend.  
  
Kallo glared down at him, and replied, "Your prince can not take a hint, little one. No doubt Rhya will set him straight."  
  
"Oh yes, no doubt." Replied Kailin, his face breaking into a grin. "And maybe this time they will be alone AND clothed. You think?"  
  
Kallo's eyes narrowed and he glared at the smaller elf, clenching his meaty fists. "Watch what you say, little one."  
  
With a silly grin and an overstated rolling of his eyes he replied, "Aww, C'mon, Kallo. What do you think is going to happen out there? Honestly? She's in for some good Mirkwood lovin', unless I miss my guess. and I rarely do. Then maybe it won't be so easy for you to keep them separated." He prepared for a blow from the volatile elf, his eyes widening slightly as a grin broke over the others face.  
  
"You think I am keeping them separated?" he chuckled deep in his throat, a low, unpleasant sound. "It's impossible to make Rhya do anything she doesn't want. No, little one, I have merely reminded her of what she already knows."  
  
Kailin digested his words for a moment, trying to fit the new information to what he thought he knew of the situation. "So if you can't make her do what she doesn't want to do, then at least some part of her does want to be with him." he reasoned aloud, raising a hand to the smooth flesh of his chin.  
  
Kallo snorted, his face full of disdain. "Rhya has always been a little spoiled, little one. She is her fathers favorite and that is why she is even in Mirkwood to begin with. There is nothing special about your prince to her. Her time is past and she knows it. She would have latched onto any male that she thought could save her."  
  
"Save her from what, Kallo?" Kailin asked, his voice soft and full of concern.  
  
Suddenly realizing how much he had said, Kallo looked briefly panicked, before sneering at the smaller elf and saying. "Don't worry yourself about her fate. Neither I nor you or even your princeling is going to change the cards." That said he walked away, shaking his head as he went.  
  
Kailin stared at his broad back, briefly debating launching himself at the other and demanding the information. An image of those giant hands closing into monstrous fists formed in his mind and he decided against it. He turned back to the fire and sat back on the fallen log. The stories continued around him and he let himself fall into the chatter, distracting himself from the mystery at hand, eventually laughing at the antics of his fellows, adding a few of his own stories.  
  
Later, he looked across the fire, at the large elf and was surprised to see a look of concern on his face. Smiling broadly, unable to resist, he crossed to stand in front of him, almost eye level, though the other was seated. "Something the matter, Kallo?" he asked, wearing a cheeky grin.  
  
"They have been gone to long." He replied, apparently oblivious to the blasé nature of the other.  
  
"Oh no, it takes a while for we Mirkwood elves." He replied a smile curving his lips.  
  
Kallo stood suddenly, his speed belying his size. "Listen, little one. They have been gone too long."  
  
Slightly daunted but unwilling to back down Kailin replied. "Well, I don't know how it goes where you are from, but we have a thing called foreplay." He cut off abruptly as the large elf advanced and glared down at him.  
  
"Stop with your inane innuendo! Listen to the forest, think! Cease your prattle and think!" The passion in the large elfs voice put him back on his heels and he stopped talking, listening to the forest, the silence that stretched around him.  
  
"Shit." He muttered, racing back to grab his weapons, calling for a small group of his best trackers to follow. As he left the clearing he met up with Kallo, the two walking side by side, joined in purpose.  
  
They trailed them for some time, their footprints barely visible even to the most skilled trackers. Finally they arrived in a small clearing, and what they found made his heart sink. The two had stopped, and stood for some time, apparently speaking. Around that spot were other footprints, dozens at least. A cart had been in the clearing, though Kailin couldn't understand how one could have gotten through the dense underbrush surrounding them. He saw the drag marks in the ground, from where the two had stood to the cart tracks.  
  
"Shit, shit!" he muttered as he followed the tracks, watching as they lightened, finally disappearing altogether. He looked wildly around, finally raising his eyes to see if perhaps they had lifted the cart to the trees to throw off pursuit. What he saw shocked him. A perfect swatch of missing branches, straight up form the spot the tracks ended. He swung into the tree and examined the ends of the missing branches. Breaking off a limb he swung back to the ground, waving the charred end in the large elfs face.  
  
"What is this, Kallo? What does it mean? Where are they!?!" he asked, panic rising as he spoke.  
  
Kallos shoulders slumped and he met Kailins eyes, sadness and even the beginnings of tears evident in his eyes. "It is done then. Her fate has been fulfilled and she is gone."  
  
"Gone? Where Kallo? Where have they gone?" he asked, his face numb.  
  
"To tir roac, from where none have ever returned." The other replied, the words slipping from his lips without thought.  
  
"Why have they gone there, Kallo?" he asked, though he was now truly frightened.  
  
"Because she has to go. It is her fate, and he would not release her from it."  
  
"Who wouldn't release her?" the question was very quiet.  
  
Kallo was silent for a moment, a look of dread upon his face. When he finally answered the words were nearly inaudible. But Kailin did hear and he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. "Sweet Eru." was all he could say, the large elfs whisper echoing through his mind, filling him with dread. 


	10. Diplomacy pt 10

Title: Diplomacy Part 9  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own LOTR, the characters, the settings, any of it. I write non-fan based fiction and this story is the product of that line being crossed with my unhealthy fixation with a certain elf. I'm making no money off this, in any way, shape or form, though feedback is better than cheesecake.  
  
Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- AlbinoFrog88, I thought it was amusing, it seemed so angry and the thought that I could actually inspire an emotion was very cool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
He moved through the motions slowly, his skin covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. He closed his eyes, imagining the trees of Mirkwood around him, the cool grass beneath his feet. He built the image slowly, carefully, his heart aching with each remembered detail. He felt a tear slide down his cheek though he continued his movements and his face remained impassive.  
  
He heard footsteps approach his door and he hastily dragged a hand across his eyes, obliterating any evidence of his sorrow. Turning he faced the door, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders squared. He watched the handle turn and squinted at the harsh sun that streamed through as the portal swung open. A figure stepped forward, partially blocking the light and he recognized the lithe form immediately.  
  
"Come, Legolas. The day has begun." She said in her cool voice, beckoning to him with an outstretched hand.  
  
"Yes. Mistress." He answered, his teeth on edge already.  
  
She smiled and he could feel the mocking in the expression. "Very good, child. You learn quickly." She said, stroking his hair like one would a prized pet.  
  
His face remained impassive and she smiled more broadly, stepping aside so he could emerge from his small room. He stepped lightly out, his bare shoulders feeling the harshness of the sun immediately. He took a deep breath and wished fiercely for the scent of green things, instead of this sterile nothingness that surrounded him. She smiled and headed away and he had little choice but to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*  
  
Sweat ran in rivulets down his bare chest as he lifted the stone, carried it a short distance and set it down, lifting the one beside it and carrying it back. The work was mind numbing, utterly senseless. He gave them credit, they certainly knew how to break a persons spirit. It was his fourth day of "training" and his stomach had clenched painfully when he entered the clearing to see the same three boulders resting exactly as he had left them. "Break time, child." She said in a light voice, as though he had been engaged in a pleasurable activity instead of the spirit shattering task she had given him. He dropped the stone as soon as she spoke and walked to where she sat, shielded by a large umbrella. She nodded towards a bucket of tepid water, and he went to it and drank his fill. The water tasted stale and old, though he knew it to be as fresh as this land could provide. He had drawn it himself only this morning.  
  
A servant, a small dark haired boy with large brown eyes approached the woman carefully, a very large tray held in his tiny hands. She looked at him blankly, watching him struggle with the burden. The tray began to slip and Legolas saw an eager gleam enter her eye, anticipating the boys punishment. Without thought his hand shot out and caught the tray as it fell, not spilling so much as a drop of its contents.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she rose, glaring at him with obvious displeasure. "What are you doing, child?" she asked him, her voice low and soft.  
  
Long practice as the son of king came to the fore and he answered smoothly, "I was simply trying to assure the safety of your meal, Mistress. It would be unfortunate if you had to wait for more to be prepared."  
  
Her eyes narrowed but she did not answer, instead waved him towards the low table. He walked smoothly, setting the tray down and nodding slightly in recognition of the gratitude in the boys eyes. She dismissed the child and crossed to stand in front of Legolas, plucking a section of grapes from the tray. Her eyes glittered and he wanted desperately to move away from her, but knew it would be folly to do so. She eyed his chest appreciatively and brought the grapes to his lips, rubbing them seductively against him.  
  
"The fruit is sweet, child. Would you care to sample it?" she asked, her voice a low purr.  
  
He knew exactly what she meant and quickly pondered his options. To say no was to inspire her wrath, which was truly something terrible. To say yes was to invite her advances, which something he definitely did not desire. Mind whirring he watched her eyes narrow and her cheeks flush with anger as soft laughter echoed around the clearing.  
  
They turned their heads in unison to see a group of elves, luxuriously dressed, a small army of slaves holding umbrellas over their heads and fanning them as they strolled. They stopped in front of the pair, twittering as they stood. Legolas examined the group dispassionately, thankful that they had interrupted before he had been forced to answer. A young male stepped forward, looking over Legolas as one would examine a stud mare. "Is this your new prize, Driza?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"He belongs to the master, Jaren, I'm merely. tenderizing him." She answered with a smile.  
  
The group laughed appreciatively and he continued forward, still eyeing Legolas in an appraising manner. "He's quite handsome. isn't he? I wonder how thoroughly you are training him." he said, a lecherous sparkle in his eyes. She chuckled softly but did not deny his assumption and Legolas felt his cheeks redden as the ladies twittered.  
  
"Oh wait." he said, his eyes sparkling, "I think he's already been trained in the Quel ways a little. right, Rhya?"  
  
Legolas felt his breath catch as a small figure stepped forward, draped in gossamer silk of deep crimson, her hair pulled tightly behind. She looked to Jaren, impassively, shrugging her shoulders, not answering his implication.  
  
"Well you know him, don't you, Rhya?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"Yes, I do know him. But I suggest you keep your innuendo to yourself. Lord Mondane would be very unhappy to hear you were spreading rumors about me." She said in a small, proud voice.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in the silence that stretched, and Legolas felt a small smile curve his lips. He saw her eyes flicker towards him, the barest hint of movement. Jaren saw it also and followed her gaze, his cheeks reddening. With a small squawk of outrage he spun and struck Legolas' cheek, a ringing openhanded slap. "You forget yourself! How dare you smile in my presence!?!" He snarled, his features twisted with rage.  
  
He saw Rhya jerk forward a murderous gleam in her eye, but at the last moment she bit her lip and stood straight, taking a moment to paint a mask of indifference. She cleared her throat and said calmly, "Honestly, Jaren, how uncouth. I know he's handsome but there's no need to punish him for your own secret tendencies, now is there?"  
  
Jaren gaped at her, his face turning an ugly red. Legolas saw his hands clench and knew that if the man struck her he would have no choice but to defend her, even if it were likely to cost him his life.  
  
Rhya merely smiled and turned away, walking away for the clearing, slaves running to keep the canopy over her head. "We have a banquet tonight, remember? If you're done gaping like a gutted fish I suggest we go prepare." She called over her shoulder and the small assemblage laughed. All of them except Jaren, who muttered an angry oath and stalked away, his back stiffened with outrage. The rest of the pack filtered away, giggling behind their brightly colored fans, gleeful at the altercation.  
  
He smiled slightly watching them go, remembering the anger in Rhyas eyes, knowing that despite her actions she did indeed care for him. He heard a throat clear and suddenly remembered the woman at his side, the smile disappearing and happy thoughts vanishing.  
  
"You did well, my pet." she said unexpectedly, running a hand down his chest. "I too am attending this evenings banquet, and need time in which to prepare myself. Maybe I will stop in after the banquet is over so that you can tell me why you were smiling just now and maybe to make you smile again." She purred, walking away and simply expecting him to follow.  
  
With a sigh and a longing glance in the opposite direction he did just that, though a devilish plan was beginning to form in his mind. If there was to be a state dinner chances were the guards would be lessened. They thought him tamed anyway and rarely guarded his door. He had never tried to leave, knowing he could never make it far enough to escape. But perhaps if escape wasn't the objective.  
  
She opened the door and allowed him to walk past, a hand snaking out to lightly caress his buttocks as he did so. "Yes, I think I just might be back tonight." pleasantly surprised to see a smile upon his face. The door swung shut and the smile remained, her remark utterly lost on him as his mind raced, formalizing a plan. "Tonight," he thought, an eager gleam in his eyes. "Tonight." 


	11. Diplomacy pt 11

Title: Diplomacy Part 11  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
For Kris- ask and ye shall receive! One more to fulfill your question, but had to start somewhere!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* She opened her eyes slowly, carefully, peering through shuttered lids at the room around her. She listened intently and after long minutes of silence she sat up, her eyes scanning her surroundings.  
  
The room was luxurious, plushly carpeted and hung with an abundance of crimson silk. She stood and glanced down, groaning as she realized she too had been draped in the material, a familiar and frightening sigil embroidered in golden thread upon the breast of the nightgown. She ran her fingertips over the design her face growing very pale. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks, her knees giving out and dropping her ungracefully to the floor.  
  
She knelt, her eyes closed and her head bowed for minutes and then hours, silent and unmoving. The door opened with a creak and still she remained, not acknowledging her visitor. "Lady Rhyalla?" queried a soft female voice and she slowly raised her head, taking in the human standing before her.  
  
"Yes." She answered, softly, watching the woman set a tray of food upon the small table by the door.  
  
"I've brought your dinner, Lady." Said the woman, motioning towards the tray.  
  
"Thank you, but I am not hungry." She said, her voice flat and emotionless.  
  
The woman began to wring her hands and Rhya watched fascinated by the way her fingers twined and released. "But. . . my Lady. . . I was instructed to bring you a repast." She said, her voice tense.  
  
"And you have done so." Said the kneeling elf, cocking her head to the side and regarding the woman with curiosity.  
  
The woman fell to her knees, her face draining of color, her voice a low whine, "Please, Lady. He will punish me if you don't eat."  
  
Rhya looked at the pleading woman with an impassive face and the human pleaded silently with her eyes, her face screwed into an expression of desperation.  
  
"I am not hungry. . ." replied Rhya, dropping her gaze to the carpet, her voice sad and small.  
  
The woman leaned very close, her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "He will punish your male if you don't eat."  
  
Rhya's head snapped up so quickly the servant woman let out a frightened squeak, scrambling away from the fire in the previously docile elfs eyes. Rhya stood and walked towards her, her eyes locked on the cringing humans, her hands curled into tight fists.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked in a low, menacing voice.  
  
The womans mouth worked silently, her eyes bulging as the now menacing elf advanced with murder gleaming in her eyes. "I. . . I said that. . . that your male would be punished if you don't eat." She said, the words rushed at the end as the elf stood nose to nose with her.  
  
Rhyas voice quavered slightly as she asked, "What male?"  
  
"The blonde one M'lady, the one who arrived same time as you." Replied ther servant, bolstered slightly by the emotion in the elfs voice.  
  
Rhya stepped back and took a deep breath, "Where is he?"  
  
Taking a shaky breath the woman straightened, watching the she-elf warily. "In the training area, M'lady. They took him straight there, they did."  
  
She nodded once, her face grave. "Who is training him?"  
  
"Mistress Driza, M'Lady. I hear he's doing very well with it too. Hardly took any time for him to fall in line." The servant said, rambling as she edged her way to the door, eyeing the elf warily. She looped her hand cautiously around the knob, expecting an attack. Instead the other merely stood, arms hanging limp and head bowed.  
  
She opened the door slowly and slipped out, closing the door softly behind her. Her knees quavered as she walked down the hall. "I won't be taking HER tray again any time soon." she muttered, turning the corner and quickly forgetting the strange elf.  
  
Rhya again fell to her knees, unseeing eyes focused on the crimson carpet. She felt hot tears trickle down her face and she let them fall, a soft whimpering sound coming form the back of her throat. The tears flowed harder and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed, leaning forward and burying her face in her hands, the carpet rough against her skin. The sun slowly set and her sobbing slowly subsided. She curled onto her side and sniffled lightly, her eyes swollen and red. She closed her eyes, a whisper leaving her as sleep claimed her, "Legolas. . ."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N-  
  
Hey guys. . . I'm not feeling the love here. I slave writing chapter after chapter, blistering my poor fingers, typing so much my keys don't even clack anymore and what do I ask for in return? Just hit the little button in the corner that says review. C'mon, please?  
  
On a separate note, I have another chapter typed, but my beta nearly poo'd her pants when she read it, and I am wondering if perhaps the muse has gone too far. Its powerful and all, but it's a bit graphic and disturbing too.  
  
No, Legolas doesn't get killed. I'd never be able to get the sentence out without fainting.  
  
But its intense. I think in the end it would strengthen his relationship (If there is one, which c'mon, that's the whole point of the genre, right?) with Rhyalla. But it is not vanilla by any stretch of the word. So what I would like is for everyone who has an opinion to drop me a line, either reviewing or by private email (chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com) and tell me if I should go with my muses angsty instincts or try to convince her to make it more. . . palatable.  
  
Really, opinions count. Ask the ones who have had somewhat custom chapters.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon, so I can figure out what to do.  
  
Peace to all  
  
~Arisma~  
  
PS- Hit the review button, please! 


	12. Diplomacy pt 12

Title: Diplomacy Part 11  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
For Kris- I know I promised you two parts, and here is part two. Thank you for the email and the inspiration.  
  
A/N- I know I said there would be an angsty chapter but one more needs to be inserted. The angsty chapter will be up, in its entirety, next. Promise! (I wasn't teasing, and to prove it I'll post this one early so I can't be called -too- much of a tease!)  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The woman sighed in frustration, fixing the elf with a glare. "Please, Lady, this really needn't be so difficult!"  
  
Rhya looked back with obvious disdain, arms crossed firmly in front of her chest, her lips pressed to form a tight line. "I see no reason to mingle with the so called court, Mierna. I am not here for pleasantries, as you well know."  
  
The woman threw her hands up and groaned loudly. She began to pace nervously, the elfs bright eyes watching her, amused. After minutes she turned and faced Rhya, a glint in her eyes. "You know there will be consequences for disobedience."  
  
The seated woman smiled slightly and shrugged, "I am not afraid."  
  
The woman seated her bony hands on her hips and spoke in a low growl, "You are not, but perhaps -he- will be."  
  
Rhya stood, her pale cheeks coloring as she advanced on the smugly smiling woman, "So again it comes to this, does it? No matter what the occasion the same threat looms. What makes you so sure I give a damn what happens to him anyway!"  
  
Mierna raised her chin and narrowed her eyes, answering imperiously, "Because it works every time."  
  
"One of these times it won't work, and what shall you do then?" asked Rhya, airily.  
  
"It will always work, princess. You think you are so smart, that we do not see the way you pine for him. Think again. We see everything. We know everything." Snarled the woman, her face mere inches away.  
  
Rhya narrowed her eyes, her face flushing with anger. "You may think you know how I feel but I assure you that you do not. My emotions are my own, and always shall be."  
  
The woman chuckled and advanced on the angry elf, pressing her against the wall. She felt Rhya stiffen, and smiled. "See, princess? If it weren't true you would never allow yourself to be cornered like this, would you? You think he is your strength, the love you hold for him, your memories of him." Rhyas face slowly drained of color as the woman spoke. "He is your weakness. If not for him I would be on the floor now, and you would not be going to the banquet this evening, or for a pleasant stroll this afternoon. He is the reason we control you. And so long as you love him, we always will."  
  
Rhya bowed her head, away from the womans smug smile, the exultant glow of victory. Mierna turned and tossed the gown to the elf, nodding as the other woman caught it, though her head remained bowed. "Now hurry and dress, you shouldn't keep the others waiting."  
  
Just as her hand met the door the elf called out to her, "How. . . how did you know?"  
  
The woman turned and smiled nastily replying, "I saw it in your eyes. Everyone can. For his sake you had better hope Lord Mondane does not." With that she exited the room, closing the door with a loud bang. Sighing, angry tears in her eyes, Rhya began to ready herself for a pleasant afternoon stroll.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
The sun was unbearably hot as they walked, the fans the slaves waved doing little to dispel the stifling heat. She listened as the others gossiped and bickered, not responding when they queried her, not even bothering to look up. They crossed a long lawn, the grass spongy and fragranceless. The others seemed unbothered by the strangeness surrounding them, lost as they were in their intrigue and back-biting. A servant arrived to announce their luncheon and she sighed, not looking forward to the strange food that no matter how it looked always tasted bland and stale.  
  
As they walked towards the meal the group stopped and Rhya followed suit, raising her head and scannign the area for the disturbance. She saw several boulders, seemingly out of place and wondered why they were there. Her brow furrowed and she stood on her tiptoes to see above the gathering. She saw a small dark woman, dressed all in black, holding a bundle of grapes in her bony fingers.  
  
She turned her head trying to see the person next to the woman, could only see a portion of well muscled shoulder. Impatient to be free of the simpering coutesans Rhya allowed her gaze to drift back to the grass, noticing the strange shape of the blades, the splotchy nature of the coloring. From the front of the group she heard one of the males speak. . . his voice low and suggestive, "Is this your new prize, Driza?"  
  
Rhya's head snapped up, her eyes wide. She heard the female respond but couldn't make out the words over the blood pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath and tried to blend further into the group when the same male spoke again, his voice pitched towards he "Oh wait. I think he's already been trained in the Quel ways a little. . .right, Rhya?"  
  
She took a deep breath and stepped forward, her face rigid and impassive. She shrugged but didn't answer, not trusting the surety of her voice. "Well you know him, don't you, Rhya?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"Yes, I do know him. But I suggest you keep your innuendo to yourself. Lord Mondane would be very unhappy to hear you were spreading rumors about me." She said mustering what strength she could to make her voice proud and defiant. She watched Jaren deflate, his face paling from her threat. She tried to focus on her antagonist but her eyes strayed to the elf behind him, the sun making his hair a halo of golden fire. She saw a small smile curve his lips and wanted desperately to return the gesture, to speak to him, to run to him. . .  
  
She pulled her eyes away after an instant, but the damage was done. Jaren turned, his face livid and an angry sound emerging from his throat. She watched him spin, his open palm slamming into Legolas' cheek, the elf making no move to resist. Instinctively she moved to retaliate, remembering her lack of weapon and the over-whelming odds. She forced herself to calm, her breathing to remain steady.  
  
She wanted to leave this place, to get as far away from the beautiful blonde elf as she could. Despite her apparent indifference to her companions she had listened to their conversations. Pooling the information she spoke calmly, meeting the furious mans eyes proudly. "Honestly, Jaren, how uncouth. I know he's handsome but there's no need to punish him for your own secret tendencies, now is there?"  
  
Jarens jaw dropped open and she allowed her eyes to briefly linger on Legolas' face, but he was looking at his attacker, his face expressionless. Not daring to linger she turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder "We have a banquet tonight, remember? If you're done gaping like a gutted fish I suggest we go prepare." The assemblage laughed and began to follow her. She wanted to turn back and see him one more time but she did not, her eyes once again fixed on the earth below. *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N- My beta convinced me to rework the next chapter, adding a bit and separating it into two. I guess the concensus is for me to go with it as the muse dictated so other than a few additions I will.  
  
Laura- I know you suggested longer chapters, and it is something I plan to work on. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of a multi-perspective angst ridden arc and think the smaller bits are right for now. After this is done I will work on that, honest. Thanks for the comment.  
  
Ashley- Thank you for coming out of lurkdom! I appreciate it very, very much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Tainted Elf- LOVE your nick! Great!  
  
Satanat & Lessien, welcome. Thanks for your comments, they are greatly appreciated. I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Peace to all  
  
~Arisma~  
  
*--**--**--**--**--**--* \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ *--**--**--**--**--**--* 


	13. Diplomacy pt 13

the game motorhead  
  
Title: Diplomacy Part 12  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Legolas pushed at the window and smiled as it swung silently inward. He gave silent thanks to the small dark haired lad for his assistance. The boy had brought his supper and the elf had enlisted his aid in this little endeavor. It was deceptively easy for a servant to move in ways Legolas never could.  
  
He swung his leg over the casing and ease onto the carpet, his feet sinking deeply into the plush weave. He crouched low as the moonlight spilled in, moving swiftly and silently across the room. He brushed his fingers over the silken hangings as he waited, hunched by the bed. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
The door swung open and a swirl of movement could be heard. He heard her gasp, "Bastard!" and a dry male chuckle before a loud slam and a distinctive click. Peering around the end of the bed he saw her standing in front of the door, fists clenched, facing away from him. They were alone and so he stood, edging towards her. With blinding speed he wrapped a hand around her mouth, silencing her startled exclamation.  
  
"Rhya, it's me, Legolas, calm yourself." He whispered, pressing his lips to her ear.  
  
He felt her droop in his grasp and knew she understood. He held her just a moment longer before releasing her. She remained facing away from him her voice soft. "You shouldn't be here. . . you should go."  
  
"Go? Rhya, enough of this!" he felt his ire rise, unwilling to continue thier intricate dance with so much at stake. In his anger he spun her to face him. . . and felt anger swell. Gently he brushed his fingertips over her eye, swollen and blackened. "Who did this?" he asked softly, gently.  
  
"Legolas, please, just go. You shouldn't be here." Her voice shook as she spoke and he felt his heart break.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Rhya. We have a window of time. . . we are in no danger. Please. . . don't turn me away." His voice was soft, almost desperate in its longing.  
  
She raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek, her fingers trembling. "I love you.' She said softly, "But you need to go, you can't be here, not now." He saw dread in her eyes and realized suddenly that she didn't B want /B him to go.  
  
"Rhya, what is it, what's going to happen?" his voice was gentle and he cringed as she flinched. "Love, what is it?"  
  
"Don't ask me to tell what you shouldn't know, please, Legolas." Her voice was tiny, he barely recognized it as the self assured warrior he had once known. He searched desperately for something to say but she spoke first, tears standing in her eyes, "Please go! Ask me no more and go!"  
  
He nodded once and turned, crossing to the window. As he swung it open he heard soft laughter, the clink of metal on metal. "Guards. . ." he hissed, watching as her face began to crumple. He closed the panes and looked at her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hall outside and she suddenly paled, grippign his arm and speaking low, "In here." shoving him into her armoire, leaning in to speak to him, "Promise me something, no matter what happens, do not interfere. Promise me, Legolas!" her voice was an urgent whisper, and he could see the desperation in her eyes. "Please!" she repeated.  
  
"I swear." He managed to say, his throat dry and aching. She smiled a small bitter smile and swung the doors closed. She shoved the desk over, pressing it against the doors, effectively blocking him in. He was startled to realize he could see through the fine mesh that screened the doors, and unable to do anything else he crouched and watched.  
  
She settled on the bed, casting the occasionally anxious glance towards his hiding spot, tensing when the door was unlocked and swung open. Legolas had to bite back a gasp as Jaren entered, his face twisted with a smug smile, his eyes glittering in the dim light. She stood immediately and swung at his face, a right handed blow that would have been devastating. . . if it had gotten anywhere near his face.  
  
Instead she called out and sunk to the floor, her teeth snapping shut and a whimper escaping her throat. Jaren leaned and lifted her, almost tenderly. You should know better I princess /I . . . he chuckled, carrying her and laying her onto the bed. "Your geas follows Lord Mondanes will, and this is it. Now calm yourself, I can wait."  
  
Legolas ground his teeth in utter frustration, knowing action would be futile and more than merely harmful to the both of them. He watched as Rhya sat up, her face pale but composed and stood. "Good, very good." Said Jaren, smiling. "Tonight, you are mine." He said, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Rhya took a step backwards, her face angry and defiant. "I don't know the price you paid, and I don't care. I know what must happen, but I want you to know, that though you may take this body, it will never be me." Her voice was soft, and the pride in it ripped into Legolas like a dagger.  
  
Jaren smiled and walked closer, placing a hand lightly behind her head. He twined his fingers into her hair and jerked her head backwards. Leaning he drew his tongue up the length of her neck, a low moan escaping him. "Close enough." He said and shoved her roughly against the desk.  
  
He kissed and pawed at her, leaving her lips bruised and swollen, before finally turning her over, pressing her against the desk. Her eyes met Legolas' a silent plea evident until Jaren again reached forward and yanked her head backwards, lifting her dress and settling behind her. With a low grunt he shoved forward, knocking her into the desk smiling she bit her lip and cried out.  
  
His eyes seemed to gleam as he moved against her, shoving into her roughly, enjoying the small sounds of pain she occasionally emitted. Outraged beyond reason, Legolas pushed against the mesh with his palms, meaning to sunder it and kill the foul man.  
  
Before he could push through though, small hands met his, placed against his with only a thin sheen of metal between. She raised her head and met his eyes, blood running slowly from her lip, her eyes pleading. "No. . . please." she said softly, her voice quaking.  
  
Thinking she spoke to him Jaren laughed and slammed forward harder, drawing her hips back against him at the same time. "Oh yes. . . yes!" He cried, exultant, falling forward against her, shuddering. Rhya remained still, her hands pressed to Legolas', gently pushing them back, until they would remain unseen.  
  
Jaren stood and slowly Rhya did the same, turning her back to Legolas and meeting her attackers stare. For a moment he looked shocked, btu quickly planted a superior smile. "Not so haughty now, are you?" he asked and quickly left the room. The door swung shut with a loud bang, meeting the utter silence that remained in its wake.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N-  
  
Okay, here we go. Sorry it took so long, that rl thing, a sick baby precludes internet time.  
  
Just to clarify, none of the people they have met since they were taken have been elven. I reread and that was never specified, though implied. Elves are not entirely good, just like any creatures, some are less then perfect. But the vast majority are firmly in the sun.  
  
This chapter has been changed a little. My original description of the rape was more graphic, but I am assured this still gets the trauma across. I hope so. Its not supposed to be about wine and roses in this part.  
  
Just a quick kadoodle- this story is going to get lighter. It's kind of a see how the diamond sparkles when put against ultra black velvet kind of thing.  
  
I'm sorry if some of you are angry, it can't be helped.  
  
As always let me know what you think, what you want to see happen. It may well change the next chapter, which, btw, has NOT been written yet.  
  
Peace to all  
  
~Arisma~  
  
*-*-*-*-* I am not a leader of men since I prefer to follow, Do you think I can have a drink since it's so hard to swallow.  
Nickelback, leader of men. 


	14. Diplomacy pt 14

Title: Diplomacy Part 13  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
She crossed the room and hastily moved the desk, stepping back and folding her hands, head bowed, silent. Seconds passed and the silence grew heavy, tension building as he stepped lightly from the dark interior of the wardrobe. She heard him walking slowly towards her, kept her eyes fixed to the carpet, tears seeping from beneath lowered lashes. He was so close now she could smell him, the earth and sun that clung to him and she clenched her eyes together, trying not to tremble.  
  
"Rhya. . ." he whispered softly and she raised her head, their eyes locking. Compassion and love met her gaze and she watched as he slowly raised his hand, cradling the back of her head, pulling her against his body, holding her face gently to his chest, his long fingers stroking softly down her hair. "Shh, love, it will be alright. . ." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.  
  
As his lips met her skin they took with them her last shred of composure and her knees gave way, a sob ripping from her throat. Instantly his arms surrounded her, lifted her, cradled against his body. He walked carefully to the bed, murmuring words of comfort, and lay her upon it. She clenched her hands into fists and sobbed, curling her legs up, childlike. He knelt by the edge of the bed, brushing the hair from her forehead and murmuring to her, occasionally pressing soft, chaste kisses to her damp cheeks.  
  
There was a lightening to the world beyond the windows, subtle and barely perceptible but he knew time grew short. "Rhya, love, I must go." he whispered, his face mere inches from her own. She opened her eyes and nodded, seeming so small and frail. He rested his thumbs on her cheeks, lightly brushing away her tears. His lips pressed her forehead and he closed his eyes, wishing he did not have to leave her like this, so small, so frightened and hurt. He knew what he had to do and with a final kiss he stood and opened the window, preparing to launch himself over the casing.  
  
"Will you be back?" she asked, her voice soft, desperate.  
  
He turned slowly, his eyes burning with blue flame, "The Valar themselves could not keep me from you." And with that he vaulted out of the window, glancing quickly and dashing across the spongy grass, darting from cover to cover. He eased open the door to his small room and hastily slipped inside, closing it softly behind him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
He could feel her stare, the weight of her eyes on his body making his skin pebble despite the heat. He shifted the weight of the rock and glanced in her direction form the corner of his eye. Her dark eyes glittered maliciously, her tongue tracing the shape of her thin lips. He repressed a shudder and dropped the stone, listening to it land with a lethargic thump in the strange grass. He turned and prepared to lift the other stone when a hand landed lightly against the flesh of his bicep.  
  
He raised his eyes to meet hers, trying to hide his revulsion from her. "Is something the matter, Mistress?" he asked, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
She did not answer, merely ran her hand across his flesh, stroking lightly, up the length of his arm, across his chest, lightly fingering his collarbones. "Mistress?" he repeated, desperately searching for an excuse to refuse her touch.  
  
"Quiet, child." She said softly, her voice husky. He heard the quality of it and suppressed a shudder, standing stock still, long years of training aiding him in his focus. He watched her move in front of him, his eyes narrowed and wary. His surprise was near complete when she roughly grabbed him, his most intimate parts, and squeezed lightly.  
  
He jerked backwards slightly, but she did not release him, indeed increased the pressure. "Be still, child." She commanded, fondling. He felt blood rush to his cheeks, his body responding to her touch, though his mind rebelled. He directed his gaze just above the top of her head, willing his body to calm, to reject her ministrations. He felt her tug his waistband, pushing it to mid thigh.  
  
"Mistress. . . surely people will see. . ." he said lamely, floundering for an argument.  
  
"Let them see." She answered, dropping to her knees before him.  
  
He squeezed his eyes closed and breathed deeply, trying to ignore what she was doing, the way his body felt. His mind screamed for him to push her away, his body cried for release. Within minutes it was over and he felt a rush of shame, hot and heavy. Hastily he hitched his pants up as she stood and wiped her hand across the back of her mouth, her eyes glittering. Again she ran a hand across his chest, and he shuddered, searching her face with his eyes.  
  
She merely smiled and returned to her seat, fanning herself. He stood, watching her with furrowed brow. With a bemused smile she said, "Those stones aren't going to move themselves, child."  
  
He jerked into action, lifting the stone and crossing the expanse of lawn, soon lost in the repetition he now knew so well. As the sun lowered she called him to a halt. He released the stone in his arms and turned to face her, dreading what he was sure would come next. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow, pointing off towards his quarters. "You are done for the day, child. I trust you know where your quarters are, by now?"  
  
"Yes Mistress." He answered, still unsure of her intentions.  
  
She chuckled softly. "Then go there, now. Your day is ended." Her voice was tinged with humor and he felt his cheeks flush anew.  
  
He bowed low and turned, leaving the clearing. He expected her to call him back, but she never did. Instead he opened the door to his rooms and entered the dark confines. With a sigh he lay on the bed, his mind pondering the events of the night, Rhya, wondering what on earth her purpose here was. He had assumed she would be a wife, perhaps a mistress to whomever this Lord Mondane was.  
  
Instead she was what? A concubine? A bargaining chip? What was her purpose in this strange place?  
  
He thought of the day, of Driza, the mistress. He had known she desired his body. He knew it was something he would eventually have to confront. But her actions in the training grounds had been. . . unexpected. He had assumed that at some point he would be expected to service her, had never expected her to service him in any way.  
  
The only conclusion he could reach was that this place defied logic, that his assumptions would consistently be wrong. If only he could speak with Rhya, to question her, then surely she could explain. Last night had not been the time, but perhaps soon another opportunity would present itself. And when that time came he intended to be ready to seize it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N-  
  
Okay guys, feedback, please.  
  
I want to hear your theories.  
  
Why do -you- think she is there?  
  
What do you think Drizas actions mean?  
  
Do they mean anything?  
  
FEEDBACK.  
  
C'mon, don't make a grown woman beg.  
  
Peace to all  
  
~Arisma  
  
The quality of my life would be greatly reduced if I did not have nostrils. ~ Weird Al Yankovic 


	15. Diplomacy pt 15

Title: Diplomacy Part 14  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Time passed slowly for him, the endless days of drudgery, the long nights alone in his small room. Often he had thought of going to her, of flitting through the shadows and holding her in his arms. His door remained unlocked and the allure of it was intoxicating. Something made him hold back, told him the time was not right.  
  
Occasionally he would catch glimpses of her, walking with others, always quietly walking at the rear of the group, her eyes downcast. Sheer will kept him from running to her when their eyes met, from calling her name. Instead they stole seconds, silently pledging love across the sun scorched, unnatural expanse of lawn.  
  
And so he waited, long years of tactical training holding his heart and desire in check. The days blurred, each the same as the last, waking early and laboring senselessly until the cruel sun fled the strange landscape.  
  
Every morning she would come, the mistress, and guide him to his days labor. Occasionally she would surprise him, use him as she had that first time, nearly forgotten in the march of days. She never asked for anything from him, no late night visitations to his room, no demands for his attentions.  
  
In time he became used to this, no longer felt odd under her gaze, no longer feared her touch. He accepted the release she offered, anything that varied the numbing sameness of his day welcome. The strange irony of the situation was not lost on him, him using her as surely as she used him. At times he felt his mind strain at the absurdity of the situation and would spend some days lost in a fugue state, pushing away thought in favor of oblivion and memory.  
  
The past days had been of this sort, blending into a wash of nothing, not remembering what, if anything he'd eaten, or how many days since his last conscious thought. Lying on his small cot, the cool night air swirling from beneath the door he awoke, his eyes clear for the first time in a long while.  
  
He vaguely remembered the servant bringing his tray, setting it carefully on the small table with a pointed glance at him. Shrugging, he crossed to it and began to pick at the food, realizing how empty his stomach had become. A glint of white caught his eye, something barely showing beneath the china of the plate. He snatched it and to his amazement saw it was parchment, neatly folded.  
  
With fingers that shook he opened it, his heart leaping as he saw the flowing elvish script, knowing somehow that it belonged to her. Moving backwards he sat upon the bed and read the note, his stomach roiling madly as he did.  
  
I A'maelamin,  
  
Time grows short. I dared not risk my plans. Come to me at midnight.  
  
I am yours. /I  
  
He re-read the note, time and again, until the words were engraved in his mind. With a small smile he folded the note, slipping it into the band of his leggings, patting it lightly with his palm. He scanned the room, and then cracked the door, spying the moon high in it. It was midnight, he'd barely woken in time. He waited a few seconds, scanning the shadows for guards, though they had long since assumed he'd lost the will to flee.  
  
Seeing nothing, he started out, footsteps silent in the night, his body blending seamlessly in the night, eyes fixed on the looming shape of the palace ahead. He never saw the shapes emerge from the darkness behind him, was unaware as they stalked him, footsteps as silent as his own, the moonlight glinting off the bared steel in their hands.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, short and cliff-hangery, I know.  
  
Are you angry at me? Hit the little button in the lower left corner and let me know.  
  
Who is following him?? Did Rhya really send the note??? Are you twitching yet????  
  
Review me, people. Please?  
  
~Arisma~  
  
~Life is like licking honey from a thorn.~ 


	16. Diplomacy pt 16

Title: Diplomacy Part 16  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it, don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it, don't hunt me down cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
For Kris- Enjoy your bone, sistah!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
He never sensed the figures behind him, was caught totally unaware. Just as his fingers brushed the windows casing, the hand closed over his mouth, crushing him into silence, strong hands roughly gripping his arms to his side. He struggled momentarily but knew it was in vain. He was caught. His heart beat wildly, his muscles tensed as the hand on his mouth relaxed.  
  
Seizing his opportunity he clamped his teeth on the gloved flesh and ground then together, a startled oath sounding behind him. In elvish. He recognized the voice and relief flooded him, accepting the rough smack to the back of his head as no less then his due for biting his dearest friend. "C'mon, then. Let's get out of here." the words were a bare breath of sound and his heart swelled at the confirmation.  
  
The hand left his mouth and he turned to see Kailin, his eyes bright in the moonlight, his entire body clad in black. Legolas smiled and he briefly clasped his friend forearm before turning his attention back to the window. He felt his friends hands on his shoulders, but shrugged him off.  
  
"We have to go, Legolas." Kailin whispered, his voice urgent, again grasping the prince's shoulders. He roughly shrugged the hands off, reaching for the window, focused only on his goal. "Legolas, c'mon!" again he tugged at his friend, surprised at the sheer strength he felt in the other elfs shoulders. Whatever they had done to him here, his body was none the worse for wear.  
  
Legolas spun, his eyes blazing. Kailin involuntarily took a step backwards, startled by the intensity of his friends gaze. When Legolas spoke his voice was a low growl, nearly feral in its tone. "I won't go without her, Kailin."  
  
Kailin held his hand in a warding gesture, his eyes wide in his pale face. "We have her, Legolas. She is waiting with the others." He watched as his friend shook his head, his eyes losing the feral glint and his lips curving into a slow smile. Only by comparison did he realize the earlier smile had never touched Legolas' eyes.  
  
Without a word they turned and began to slink through the shadows, two others joining them as they moved away from the palace. Legolas moved with a new grace, his long strides kept in check as he followed. They moved across his training grounds and he felt a weight lift form his heart. He knew that this would be the last he saw of this place. Now that he was no longer alone, they would have to kill him to get him to lift those stones again. As they moved again into the trees he looked back over the area. His eyes flicked to the shaded pavilion where his mistr- where Driza sat. An unexpected sadness fell over him, and his brow furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
Before he could explore this strange surge of emotion he heard low voices, caught the scent of horses. They emerged into a clearing and he saw a small contingent of elves, perhaps fifty strong. He recognized many of his own troops, saw a few he knew to be the Quel. Even as they moved his eyes scanned the faces, finally seeing her, astride a pure white horse, her eyes locked with his in an instant.  
  
He heard a familiar voice, saw the large elf mounted next to her leaning in to speak. Without so much as acknowledging his presence she slid from the horse, running towards Legolas, her feet silent in the fallen leaves. And then he was holding her, her scent in his nostrils, her warmth on his skin. Almost immediately their mouths met, months of close separation culminating in a kiss of pure love.  
  
A throat cleared loudly behind them, but they took no notice, clinging to each other as though the world were about to end. Reluctantly Kailin reached out and tapped Legolas' shoulder, a small wry smile on his face. Legolas broke the kiss and turned his face towards his friend, his eyes very bright.  
  
"As much as we are enjoying the show, it's time to go now, Legolas. This is no place to. reacquaint with each other." Said Kailin, running a hand though his short, dark locks as he did so, an uncomfortable smile upon his face. Legolas nodded, his face serious, and they shared one more, brief kiss.  
  
Without another word they separated and swung onto their mounts, following Kailin as he weaved through the trees, darkness shrouding their escape.  
  
*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*- **-*-*-*  
  
A/N- Okay, is that what you all expected??? Did I get ya? I know its still short, but at least its up quickly, right?  
  
Now there will be explanations. Some light shed on the whole mystery and intrigue bits.  
  
On a side note. anyone want the opportunity to be my new beta???  
  
If interested, drop me an email.  
  
As always, review, please! Cookies for long ones! Maybe even custom chapters.  
  
~Arisma  
  
~*~It is thoroughly impossible to meditate to the sound of monkeys. -Me ~*~ 


	17. Diplomacy pt 17

Title: Diplomacy Part 17  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay!  
  
Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com  
  
-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*- *-*-*-  
  
They rode hard, the horses taking long powerful strides, tails and manes streaming. The landscape blurred and Legolas felt tears being torn from his eyes from the speed of their run. He cast a sideways glance and felt his heart gladden as he saw Rhya, bent low over her pure white stallion, her own dark hair streaming in counterpoint to her mounts. He saw her eyes flick towards him and his lips split in a genuine smile. He nodded to her, watching as she smiled in return.  
  
Daylight came and died again, un-mourned by the group, their haste to put ground between themselves and the forces of Mondane urging them beyond their limits. Finally Kallo raised a hand and the riders slowed. He swung his mount towards Kailins and the two spoke with their heads together. Kailins dark eyes surveyed them all, settling for an extra moment on Rhya as they continued to murmur together.  
  
Legolas felt his eyes narrow, his fists clench. He fought the anger welling in him, surprised by the strength of that particular emotion. He released the reins he held, letting blood begin flowing again to his numb digits. His eyes settled on Rhya, and his brow furrowed. Her face was pale, her breathing a bit too sharp. He urged his mount towards her, hardly believing in the events of the night. When she saw him approach she sat straighter, a smile appearing on her lips, though her face stayed pale.  
  
Legolas did not speak, merely raised a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then ran his thumb over the swell of her lips. Her eyes became intense and he saw a pale pink flush begin over her cheekbones. He cupped the back of her head and drew her towards him, pressing his lips to hers, oblivious to the warriors surrounding them, or even the movement of the horses beneath them. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, a smile curving his lips.  
  
He heard Kailin clear his throat and together they turned to face him. His brow was furrowed but his voice was even when he said, "I think we've come far enough now to risk a rest. Kallo says there's an outcropping ahead, we'll shelter there." The troops murmured their assent and they moved off. Legolas took Rhyas hand in his and followed, tracing the shapes of her knuckles with his thumb.  
  
They descended into a small valley, the horses' hooves kicking up dust on the rocky path. Beside him, she coughed quietly, her hand covering her mouth as she did so. Immediately Kallo was beside her, offering his water skin, concern apparent in his eyes. "No thank you, Kallo. I am fine." She said, shaking her head in the direction of the water.  
  
Legolas watched his brow furrow, and then Kallo spoke again, in the Quel language, his voice soft, the words meant for Rhya alone. She spoke again and he retorted, his voice slightly exasperated. Finally, with a sigh, she took the skin and drank, removing her hand from Legolas' grasp to remove the cork. He released her, but his fingers ached to feel her skin and he unconsciously reached towards her again. Hurriedly she replaced the cork and handed the skin back to Kallo, murmuring a "thank you."  
  
She smiled once at the large elf before turning back towards Legolas, taking his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss to his jaw, whispering against his skin, "I love you, Legolas."  
  
Almost reverently he pressed his lips to the top of her head, feeling the warmth of the sun on her dark tresses and replied, "And I you, Rhya. Always."  
  
The trail narrowed and they were forced to ride single file. Legolas rode behind her, his eyes watching her back, the way her muscles moved as she swayed in time with the horses movements, noticing again how very pale she seemed. He looked towards the head of the line and saw Kailins blue eyes locked on Rhya, a look of near animosity twisting his normally jovial features.  
  
Legolas felt anger well within him; this was the second time he'd seen this look upon the others face since they had been reunited, though this time the malice had been even more evident. He fought a crazy urge to gallop his horse past the others and tackle the other, to feel his fist connect with his jaw, to wipe that look of disdain from his features.  
  
Suddenly Kailins focus switched to him and he saw his friend's face go suddenly slack. He knew his confusion and anger were written on his face, but he was powerless to change the fact. Kailins eyes met his and locked, a look very like sympathy replacing the blankness of moments before. Legolas raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture but Kailin looked away, his eyes fixed firmly ahead.  
  
The path widened suddenly, a clearing opening before them. Around him the others began to dismount and Legolas followed suit, hastily moving next to Rhya and helping her down. Her eyes were warm and she smiled as her feet met the ground, leaning into him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close as the others lead their horses away, oblivious to all that happened around them.  
  
A soft tap on the shoulder broke Legolas from his near reverie, and he turned to see Kallo, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring. Again anger surged in him, but he calmly asked, "What is it, Kallo?"  
  
With a low grunt he raised a hand and pointed to a dark splotch on the rock face, his voice terse when he said, "You two sleep in there tonight. Get her inside, she's exhausted." He then turned and walked away, shaking his head.  
  
When he looked back he saw anew the dark circles under her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks. "Come love, let's go." He said, curling his arm over her shoulder. She nodded and they walked across the camp, ducking to enter the low mouth of the cave. Inside it was tall enough to allow them to stand and he soon realized that something within was giving a faint light.  
  
He looked around, trying to discern the source when he heard her chuckle softly. "It's just moss, love. It's common here."  
  
He had so many questions to ask her, but she yawned quietly and he knew now was not the time. Looking around he found a mossy area and settled onto it, holding his arms open until she settled against him. He kissed her and then closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. Instead he felt her hands against his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, felt her lips under his chin softly.  
  
"Rhya, we should rest." He said, a low moan trailing the words as she nipped his earlobe.  
  
"I've wanted you so long, love. I don't want to wait." She said her voice soft and low.  
  
He rolled so she lay atop him, her legs on either side of his body. "We do not have to do this, Rhya." He said, regretting the words as her face fell.  
  
She bit her lip and looked away, suddenly wondering if his gentle touches had been a show of pity, not the love and desire she had taken them for. She sat up and began to move away from him, but he stopped her, holding her hips firmly. "Love, what is it?" he asked, confused.  
  
She looked to the ground, her hair falling forward and covering her face. Her voice was soft and trembling when she spoke again. "I understand. Truly."  
  
He sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "What do you understand, Rhya?" He lifted her tresses and studied her face, disturbed to see moisture gathering in her downcast eyes.  
  
"If you don't want me anymore. You know what I have been. . ." her voice trailed away as the first silver tear traced down her cheek.  
  
He was stunned, his heart aching that she would think such a thing. "No love, it's not that. What happened to you was not your fault. It changes nothing. I love you more now than ever. More than I ever thought possible." He sealed the words with a kiss, feather light against her lips.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his, and he saw doubt there, pain and fear as well. "Rhya, I am yours. I want you more than air, more than any sane man should want anything." Her voice trembled, but there was something of the warrior she had been in her tone when she said, "Show me, Legolas."  
  
He did not answer, just pressed his lips to hers, twining his fingers in her hair, begging entrance to her mouth. She complied and he tasted her, a shudder racking him at the intensity. Slowly he removed her clothing, tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder, paying no mind to where it  
  
fell. His lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, nipping lightly.  
  
"Love you. . ." he whispered, shifting so she lay stretched beneath him, worshipping her with his hands and mouth. Carefully he settled against her, his eyes searching her face. She nodded, her eyes bright in the dim light. Slowly, his entire body shaking, he entered her, watching as she squeezed her eyes closed and arched against him.  
  
Finally, fully joined, she opened her eyes, pulling his face towards her, kissing him passionately. Slowly he began to move, his senses reeling at the sudden change, from numb servitor to being here, with her, as he had dreamed so many times. He rested his face in the crook of her shoulder, trying to control his breathing, his eyes closed.  
  
"So good. . ." *kiss* "love you. . ." *kiss* "so much. . ." she whispered, each word punctuated by her lips against his fevered skin. The softly spoken words nearly drove him over the edge but he bit his lip hard, continued moving. Her breathing began to roughen, small moans and gasps interspersed in the exchange of air.  
  
He felt a low shudder begin in the base of his spine and knew he couldn't fight it much longer. "Reach for it, love. Let go." He said, his voice shaky, immediately claiming her lips with his own. Her kiss became frenzied for a moment, and then stopped, as her entire body shook beneath him, and he finally let go, joining her in an explosion of sensation.  
  
It seemed minutes before he regained his senses, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Cradling her head in his hands he smiled at her, asked softly, "Do you believe me now? Did you feel it?"  
  
She chuckled lightly, still slightly breathless, she raised her mouth and planted a kiss on his lips, murmuring, "I felt it in my toes, love."  
  
He laughed then, a low merry sound. Her laugh joined his, light and musical as he moved next to her, holding her tight. "I missed you, Rhya." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
She nodded, kissed his chin. "And I you."  
  
He felt the deep weariness of the flight descend on him and he closed his eyes, listening as she dropped off to sleep and then joining her, a smile on his face as he did.  
  
-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-***-*- *-*-*-  
  
A/N- Please welcome my new Beta reader, Kris. Make her feel welcome, drop *her* a review.  
  
Sorry this chap took so long, but at least its somewhat longish. right?  
  
Again, not feeling the love from you guys. I need the love, it's muse food. Honest.  
  
So, read, review. Tell me what you think, what you want to happen.  
  
Just let me know someone is reading this, okay?  
  
*~Arisma~*  
  
** Cry rutabaga! Let slip the weasels of inconvenience.~ C.A.M.C. Dm extraordinaire ** 


	18. Diplomacy pt 18

Title: Diplomacy pt 17  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--**--*-  
  
He felt a soft breeze flowing over his back, cooling his too-hot skin. The sensation brought a smile to his lips, and he straightened, his eyes roaming across the landscape before him. He knew the trees of Mirkwood, the smell, so cherished, filling him with a sense of deep peace.  
  
He lifted the bow, its weight familiar and reassuring. With practiced ease he pulled the string taut, relishing the way it pressed into the pads of his fingers. He shifted his sights slightly, feeling the wind, compensating automatically. His breathing was slow, shallow, his face passive. Calmly he released the arrow, watching as it flew, straight and true.  
  
With a dull thud it embedded into the pillar, and a long, elegant hand snaked from behind it, removing it carefully. She stepped from the shadows, and he smiled, watching her move. Slowly she walked towards him, the arrow still held in her smooth hand. Their eyes met and he felt a spark of electricity, the intensity increasing as she approached.  
  
His eyes took in her form, the slender hips, the narrow shoulders. He watched the sunlight strike her chestnut hair, her tresses seeming to absorb the beams. A smile curved her thin lips and he felt his pulse pound in reaction to the desire he saw in her. He wanted to touch her, taste her, but waited patiently for her aquiesence.  
  
Slowly she circled him, her muddy eyes intense. He gazed straight ahead, his body tensed as the sheer power of her proximity rushed through him. He felt something cold against his back, and tensed. He felt her fingers then, soothing, tracing small circles on his taut flesh.  
  
His trust in her was complete and he relaxed, allowing his eyes to drift closed as the sharp point of the arrow dragged with delicious slowness across his super sensitive skin. The point dug and he tensed, the pain unexpected and hot. He began to turn to her, but he felt her lips, soft and moist, press the area where the pain bloomed.  
  
Sudden desire quickened his blood, primal and potent. He began to turn but her hands gripped his shoulders, her long nails digging into his shoulders. He made a low growl in his throat, but remained still, unable to see her, jumping lightly as the arrow continued it slow circuit across his back, tracing muscles, feather light, occasionally pressing into the skin, drawing blood. Each time her lips would press the wound, hotter even than the pain.  
  
Finally, she stepped to stand before him, silent, a smile playing across her lips. He raised his hands, but her brow furrowed and he dropped them quickly. Her fingers traced his throat, his collarbones. He felt sweat bead upon his brow, his desire nearly impossible to contain. Finally she stepped back, slightly, and nodded, her eyes twinkling with merriment.  
  
With a feral moan he grasped her, pulled her towards him, crushing his mouth against hers. Roughly he grasped her skirts and tore them from her, his mouth still locked to hers. With one hand he loosened the lacings of his breeches, shoving them downward. Gripping a handful of her hair, he lowered them both to the ground.  
  
With one hand he held her face to his, with the other he held her hips to the ground, pinning her. Without conscious thought, wanting only to end this terrible ache, he thrust into her. She hissed in breath and tried to raise her hips to meet him, matching his ferocity. Growling low in his throat he continued, his eyes squeezed shut, pounding into her as hard as possible.  
  
He felt her teeth close on his shoulder, clamping the flesh, the pain washing over him in a delicious wave. Groaning loudly he slammed his fist against the earth beside her head, his teeth grinding close to her ear, his release slamming into him with the force of an explosion. He felt her quake beneath him and when he opened his eyes a smile curved her lips.  
  
She smiled broadly and stroked his hair, as one would a treasured pet. "Very good, child." She said, and Legolas smiled, truly happy that he had pleased her, pleased his mistress.  
  
***  
  
He gasped and sat straight, his skin slick with sweat, his breath coming in short gasps. Turning he saw her sleeping, her back turned to him, her cheek cradled against her hand. With trembling fingers he touched her, to reassure himself that she was real, that she was here. The silk of her hair slid through his fingers and some of his panic vanished.  
  
Carefully nestling the blankets around her shoulders, he looked away. He felt shame wash over him, deep and hot. Why had he dreamed that? Why her? All he had ever desired slept in his arms and he had dreamt of her, his tormenter.  
  
My mistress. . .  
  
He shoved the thought away, shaking his head at the absurdity. Turning he watched her slow breathing, softly traced the curve of her cheek with trembling fingers. Her eyes opened and she turned towards him, confusion and love both apparent in her expression.  
  
"Legolas? Love, are you alright?" her voice was slightly husky from sleep, her brow furrowing with worry.  
  
She began to sit up but he pressed her back, smiling at her, hoping she would believe it. "Yes, a'mael, I am fine. Please, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
She appeared unconvinced and he broadened his grin convincingly, lying beside her, holding her close to him. "Are you sure?" she queried, her voice already fuzzing with sleep.  
  
He merely nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead, squeezing her to him. She smiled sleepily and kissed him, resting her head upon his arm. "Love you." She murmurred, her breathing slowing, deepening, even as the words left her mouth.  
  
"I love you Rhya. You and you alone." He whispered into her dark locks. His voice sounded so sure and he felt his heart lift. But as he drifted off again, it was brown, human eyes, that chased him into the darkness. 


	19. Diplomacy pt 19b

Title: Diplomacy 19  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--**--*-  
  
He brought his hand up to shield his eyes, surveying the landscape. Sand stretched in every direction, an unnatural red in color, tiny grains sparkling in the merciless sun. He searched the horizon, his eyes sliding over distant dunes shimmering from the intense heat. With a sigh he dropped his gaze, running the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat.  
  
Turning, he stretched, walked back towards the rest of his party. One of the elves gathered there tossed him a water skin before again leaning close to a large elf, deep in thier planning. Legolas watched them for a moment, his best friend and his one time bitter enemy. What had happened between them that they were so close, now? So much had changed while they had been away, so much changed. . .  
  
Shrugging, he turned away, padding softly across the sand, kneeling next to the reclining form of his lover. Lifting the skin he drank deeply, wrinkling his nose slightly at the warm, stale water. He handed it to her and she drank as well, sighing as she capped the skin again. "What I wouldn't give for a drink that was merely tepid." She smiled as she spoke, running her hand softly along his arm.  
  
He grinned in return, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He stretched out next to her, feeling the heat of the sand against his side as he did so. "This place is just so... strange." he said, grasping a handful of tiny grains and letting them slide through his fingers. She nodded but remained silent, tipping her chin towards the sun. He ran his finger slowly, lightly along the curve of her throat, tracing her collar bones when he reached them.  
  
She opened one eye and watched him, the serious, intent expression, the gleam in his eyes and felt love surge anew through her. "Are you having fun?" she asked in a quiet, amused voice.  
  
He nodded, his face still a mask of intensity, replying, "If I could spend every moment from now until eternity feeling you, I would do so, gladly." She smiled, still eyeing him, silent. He propped himself on his elbow, granting him better access to her, tracing the curve of her shoulder, the angle of her jaw. He felt her eyes on him, slowly lifted his own to meet them.  
  
She bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkling, watching him, a smile still curving the edges of her mouth. She shifted to her side, facing him, raising her own hand, she trailed her thumb along his jawline, tangling her fingers in his hair. She leaned towards him, seeking his lips, but he spoke instead, thier lips brushing as he formed words. "I thought I had seen so much, felt so much. And then I met you, and everything changed. The first time I saw you, in that clearing, was the moment of my birth. When you touched my hand, it was as though I had never been touched. I never knew it, but I was a half person. It wasn't until I touched you, tasted you, that I became real. You complete me, Rhya." the final words were a mere whisper of breath, almost inaudible.  
  
She sat frozen, watching him with eyes that glittered with moisture now, her tumb drawing slow circles on his flesh. Barely moving, he pressed his lips to hers, drawing the fullness of her lower lip into his mouth, tasting. He felt her shudder and deepened the kiss, tracing the curve of her cheek with the backs of his fingers, finally resting his hand on the curve of her hip, feeling her tremble at his touch. He broke the kiss, shifting his attention to her eyelids, kissing away her tears, smiling.  
  
"No tears, love." he said quietly, smiling at her.  
  
"No tears." she repeated, smiling softly herself, her eyes locked with his.  
  
He sat up, pulling her up also, settling her back against his chest, leaning his cheek against the heat of her dark hair. They rested like that, in companionable silence, until Kailin approached them. He felt Rhya nod a greeting, watched as he returned the gesture before settling down on his haunches. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "There is good news, and bad news. The good news is we made really good time yesterday. The bad news is we came too far and have to backtrack some. It's going to be several hours til we reach our destination. Are you up to it?" His gaze encompassed them both, but Legolas felt it linger on Rhya an extra moment.  
  
She nodded, sitting up straighter. "When do we leave?" she asked, standing as she spoke.  
  
"As soon as the last of the scouts return." he replied, nodding towards the area the rest of the elves occupied.  
  
She nodded and stretched extending a hand to help Legolas to his feet. He grasped it and pulled himself erect, scanning the horizon as he straightened. He pointed off to the right, his sharp eyes spying the small plume of dust that signalled the approaching riders. Kailin followed his finger, smiling as he clapped his friend on the back. "Right then, mount up!"  
  
Around them the soldiers stood and brushed down thier clothes, gathering thier mounts from the vague shade in which they huddled. With a breif kiss, Legolas and Rhya mounted, positioning thier horses close to each other, relaxed, waiting for the riders to arrive.  
  
When they did Legolas felt his spine stiffen, his eyes locked not on the two elves he knew, but on the five figures behind them, silent, brooding figures, swathed entirely in black, gauzy fabric, only thier eyes visible. He glanced at Rhya, saw her brow furrowed in confusion. "Who are they?" he asked quietly, pointedly. She shook her head in negation, chewing at her lower lip. Leaning he breifly touched her hand, straightening quickly.  
  
The scouts approached Kallo, speaking in low voices which Legolas could not discern. He nodded and then leaned to Kailin, speaking with him as the rider returned to the cloaked figures. Legolas saw the dark heads turn towards the two whispering elves, thier hooded eyes fixed on the large elf. Kallo straightened and Kailin nodded pointedly at the strange figures. They bowed slightly, restricted by their saddles and immediately turned thier mounts and started away.  
  
To his surprise the others began to trot after them, small puffs of dust resulting from every hoof fall. With a start Legolas nudged his horse forward, turning to be sure Rhya followed suit. She rode slightly behind him, coughing lightly. He smiled and turned his attention to the riders who lead them, studying the way they moved, thier mounts, thier strange dress. Distracted he didn't notice that when Rhyalla's coughing had ceased, she lowered her hand and the palm of it was flecked lightly with her own blood. 


	20. Diplomacy pt 19

Title: Diplomacy 18  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- *- She felt a hand on her shoulder and woke instantly, flinging her arms in an attempt to ward off her attacker. A hand pressed her mouth and another grabbed her wrists, pinning her helplessly. She arched her back and kicked out, trying futily to wriggle from the hands. "Rhya! Rhya! Calm, please, calm!"  
  
The voice broke through her panic and she opened her eyes, blinking in surprise at the sunlight that streamed around her. Her eyes met those of her captor, the ice blue orbs of her loves dearest friend. He raised his eyebrows, asked softly, "If I let you go, are you  
  
still going to try to pummel me?"  
  
She shook her head no, calming her breathing, trying to still the hammering of her heart. Carefully he removed his hand from her mouth, watching her warily. "I am going to let your hands go now..." he said, quickly proving the words true. She rubbed her wrists, pulling the blanket higher, tucking it beneath her arms to secure it. "Is it time to go now?" she asked, forcing her voice not to quake with the adrenaline that still rushed through her.  
  
He sat back, crouching, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes surveyed her, and he shook his head. Raising a hand, he ran it lightly through his short, dark hair, sighing as he did. "No, not time yet. I was hoping... maybe, that I could talk to you a bit... alone." His voice was taut, nervous, and she felt a strange fear rise in her. Quickly she turned and looked to the ground next to her, where Legolas should have rested. As if reading her thoughts Kailin said, "He is out having breakfast, he wanted you to rest."  
  
"And yet you have woken me." she stated, sitting up and scooting back from him slightly.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you." he said, a touch of hurt in his voice. "I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Then talk."  
  
He sighed again, unsure how to say what he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come and so he closed it, his brow furrowing in thought. "Just say it, Kailin, whatever it is. I am not made of glass. I will not break."  
  
Her voice broke through his confusion and the words seemed to tumble out. "When are you going to tell him, Rhya? Are you going to?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, but he saw her swallow hard. "I will tell him when the time is right. When I think it best. I don not want him to be distracted, we are still far from safety."  
  
Her voice was calm, steady and he felt a sudden bloom of respect for her. "Such strength." he thought, "There is something of steel in this one." Outwardly he merely nodded, then queried, What if something should happen before we reach safety? What if they catch us, or something happens to you?"  
  
"Then he need never know." She remained calm, but he saw her pale at the mention of capture. "You would keep it from him? Doesn't he deserve to know? Don't you owe him that much?" He felt anger swell within him but fought to suppress it, knowing he failed miserably.  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily, her cheeks flushing as her ire matched his. "I owe him more than you can imagine, Kailin. And that is precisely why I have not told him. He is not just going to let us march out of here, you know. Legolas still wears the bond around his neck, and that pales in comparison to the restraints on me."  
  
He looked her over, frustration and helplessness warring with anger within. "Trust me, I know he is bound. I see that collar every time I close my eyes! And do you know, princess" the word dripped with scorn and he saw her eyes widen, "how that collar got there?" She shook her head with denial, lowering her eyes, backing further from him.  
  
Months of bitterness and anger had been released now and he was helpless to hold back the torrent, unsure if he even wanted to try. He followed her, closing the gap she sought to create between them. "You put it there! You with your bells and flashing blade. You trapped him with your beautiful words and your willing body. You damned him as surely as if you had driven a  
  
blade through his heart."  
  
Her head remained bowed and his hand shot out, grasping her chin between his fingers, raising her eyes to meet his. He had expected anger, hate, but the tears and self-loathing he saw in her eyes were more than he could tolerate. She wrenched her face from him, not caring as her skull cracked sharply into the rock behind her. "You think I don't know that, Kailin? You think I  
  
haven't hated myself for it every minute of everyday?" her voice rose, her calm shattering.  
  
"Then why the hell did you do it? Why didn't you leave him be?" he asked, his own calm fleeing as he shouted the question he had wondered so long into her face.  
  
"Because I love him! I didn't want to, I tried not to, believe me. Do you think I wanted to feel this way? To let him in, to give myself to him? You know the price I paid. But don't you see, even then, I thought only I was going to pay! I knew it would kill me to have felt that, his warmth and love and then to go to that place. But I never, for even an instant, thought he'd  
  
be in any danger." She clutched the blanket in her hand, angry tears streaming down her face, her eyes pleading with him to understand.  
  
He felt his anger die, replaced with a weary and undefined rage. He sat on the cool rock, his voice soft and emotionless when he said "But you were wrong, were you not? He paid as you did and he is anything but safe. He loves you, Rhya. I have known him all his life and he has never given away his heart. No matter what happens, if we manage to get away from here, or we all get captured and pay your debt, it's going to end in pain for him."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the light was blocked, a familiar outline standing in the entrance to the cave. Quickly she scrubbed her hands against her cheeks, watching as Legolas entered, his face confused. "What's going on here? What was all that shouting about?" He closed the distance between them, kneeling next to Rhya, brushing the hair from her damp cheeks, his eyes flickering between her and Kailin uncertainly.  
  
Kailin bowed his head, not sure what to say but Rhya spoke quickly, her voice surprisingly steady. "I had a dream, an awful one. Kailin must have heard me and came to see what was wrong, but I didn't realize and fought him. The shouting was him convincing my mind that I was indeed awake."  
  
Concern still shadowed Legolas' eyes, and he looked to Kailin, uncertainly. "Quite the firecracker you've got there, Leaf." he said somewhat shakily, backing away from the two slowly. "Fights like a wildcat, even when she is dead asleep."  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes still hazed with concern, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here now, Kailin, thank you."  
  
He nodded and stood, casting a backwards glance to Rhya before leaving. "I'm sorry you were so upset, I hope you feel better." he said, sincerely sorry for instigating the argument.  
  
She nodded, leaning against Legolas, her eyes locked with Kailin's. "Thank *you*, Kailin. Sometimes it is better for things to come out, even if it's not pleasant when they do. Thank you."  
  
He nodded and walked out, trying futily to sort through his emotions about  
  
the woman his best friend held so dear. **--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**  
  
Silence stretched as Kailin walked away, leaving Legolas clutching his love tightly. "Rhya..." he began, stroking a hand down her dark tresses.  
  
"It is okay, a'mael. I am fine." she reassured, pulling slightly away from him. She took his hands in hers, smiling now. "I am fine now love, it was silliness. Please, do not worry about it."  
  
He smiled at her reassurance and nodded. "I'm sorry I left you alone, I thought you needed the rest and I was hungry."  
  
"No need to be sorry." She said, placing a soft kiss on his chin. "All is well. It will just take me some time to readjust, that is all." She stood then, letting the blanket drop. He watched her move, gathering her clothes and slipping them on, appreciative of her comfort with him. Her time in Mondane's realm had softened her, her lean warrior's body now fuller, more curvaceous, though she remained slim.  
  
He heard her chuckle and wrenched his gaze from her bosom to meet her eyes. He grinned and watched as she walked towards him, an eyebrow cocked. "See something you like, my lord?" she queried, her voice full of good humor.  
  
He grasped her hand and pulled her down, settling her onto his lap. Leaning forward he placed a warm, lingering kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, deepening it briefly before turning her attentions to the point of his ear, nipping it lightly. He dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her more firmly against him, moaning softly. "I see plenty I like..." he whispered, turning his head quickly to catch her lips with his own.  
  
Outside they could hear Kailin giving orders, the whickering of horses as they awaited their riders, the time for departure nearing. One more long kiss and she sat back, sighing. "I think that means we should go."  
  
"Nothing I could say to persuade you to stay?" he asked, smiling lecherously.  
  
Wordlessly she rotated her hips, pressing against him. His breath caught in his throat at the unexpected movement, quickly stilling her with trembling hands. "Rhya... oh, not fair. Do that again and there's no way I'll let you go." She grinned wickedly and repeated the maneuver, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him.  
  
"Legolas, we need to go, they're waiting!" she said, giggling as he nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"Let them wait." he murmured before continuing his inspection.  
  
"They will send someone in, you know." she said slyly, thinking she had discovered a chink of modesty in his resolve.  
  
"Let them watch, then." he said with a low growl, beginning to push her backwards, stretching atop her. His eyes gleamed as he kissed her, passionate and insistent. His hands roamed her body, caressing, and she fought hard to remember why she wanted this to stop.  
  
"Love..." she gasped, feeling his hands slip under the hem of her shirt "we haven't time, we should go..." futily searching her mind for arguments while her body cried for her to relent to him.  
  
A throat cleared loudly and they both turned their heads to see Kallo, his face blank, leaning in the doorway. Feeling like elflings caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they were speechless, looking at him from faces suddenly red with more than ardor. "If you can separate long enough to mount..."  
  
"Your horses..." Kailin added from directly behind the large elf.  
  
Kallo turned briefly and glanced at the smaller elf and they could see Kailin shrug and turn away. "As I was saying, if you can control yourselves, we really should be going."  
  
The lovers nodded, but remained as they were. With a small groan Kallo turned away and walked off, shaking his head. "Love, shouldn't we go?" she asked, lightly touching his face.  
  
He chuckled ruefully and sat back, showing the obvious evidence of his intentions. "Give me a minute, please." She burst out laughing and he joined, their mirth echoing in the cave and spilling into the clearing beyond.  
  
Kailin looked across to Kallo, his eyes hooded, but Kallo merely smiled. With a sigh he swung into the saddle, taking the reins from the smaller elf. "Feels good to hear them laugh, doesn't it?" he asked pointedly, eyeing his companion.  
  
Kailin snorted and turned his horse, as the two emerged, leaning on each other and wiping their streaming eyes. "Yes, it does." He answered. They mounted and headed off, no one hearing Kailin when he muttered, "I just hope it lasts." -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- *- A/N  
  
Very long chapter here peoples. I want beaux coup reviews. C'mon, you know you want to.  
  
Again, help me welcome Kris, she's more helpful than you can imagine. Say hi to her in your reviews, please???  
  
more to come...  
  
~Arisma~ 


	21. Diplomacy pt 20

Title: Diplomacy 20  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--**--*-  
  
They rode silently, stretched in a single file line. Conversation had ceased to be appealing hours ago. Legolas stretched his back as best he could, wincing as the pain flared hot for a moment before falling into the familiar dull ache. Surely they must reach their destination soon. Or, at the very least, stop somewhere for a rest.  
  
Craning his neck he looked to Rhya, riding directly behind him, her gaze fixed on the far horizon. She swayed easily with the horses' movements, only the pallor of her cheeks and a slight compression of her lips revealing her pain. He watched her hand drift lower, caressing her abdomen absentmindedly.  
  
Her gaze shifted and he felt the now familiar shock that filled him whenever their eyes met. He smiled encouragingly at her and she returned the gesture, her eyes narrowing as she briefly popped her tongue out in his direction. Shaking his head and grinning he turned, settling again into the monotony of the ride.  
  
Slowly the light around them increased, the sky ahead of them beginning to blaze with a luminous orange fire. Cresting a final dune he felt his breath catch as he gazed upon a beautiful, sheltered, valley. As they began to descend into the depths, Legolas' eyes swept the vista, trying to see all that stretched before him.  
  
The scene was washed with fire from the sky, but even in that strange light the vibrancy of the place struck him. Tents stretched the length of the valley; large, elaborate things made of vibrantly dyed silks. Banners atop each fluttered in the faint breeze, strange symbols rippling, suggesting life.  
  
And life there was. After inspecting the tents he shifted his attention to the occupants of the place, expecting to see the same black clad figures that were their guides. Instead he saw brightly clad people, women in full, flowing skirts, men in baggy trousers, children dressed like miniature copies of their elders.  
  
The line stopped and they dismounted, flexing muscles stiff from the extended ride. Two women came forward, their faces covered by thin, bejeweled veils. One woman led the majority of the group away, the other gathered Kailin, Kallo and Rhya together. He moved to stand protectively next to Rhya but the woman merely smiled benignly and motioned them to follow.  
  
He felt fingers brush his and twined his hand with Rhya's, squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. The woman led them through the curving, haphazard lanes between the bright tents. He saw all manner of people, craftsmen, artists. He smelled fresh baking bread and his stomach rumbled loudly. Chagrined, he pressed a hand to his gut, shaking his head at his rebellious body.  
  
He lost all sense of direction as they walked, the world seeming to become a blur of faces and colors. Finally she stopped before a large tent, dyed a deep green and parted the door drapings, waving them inside. Inside it was surprisingly dim and much cooler then he would have thought. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he very nearly jumped when he saw the seated figures, unmoving and silent.  
  
He looked to his companions, unsure of the situation, and his place in it. His surprise was complete when Kailin stepped forward, bowing low. His voice sounded different then Legolas remembered when he spoke, deeper, more commanding. "We have returned, as we promised we would. These are the two of whom we spoke." He gestured towards Rhya and again at Legolas, his eyes fixed on the semi circle before him.  
  
As Kailin spoke Legolas took the opportunity to inspect the assemblage, noting that two of the seated figure wore the draping veils he had seen outside, three wearing the face concealing wraps similar to those of their guides. He saw the eyes of one of the women focus on him,briefly flickering to Rhya and then fixing again on Kailin.  
  
The man in the center stood, gesturing to low pillows Legolas had somehow missed in his inspection. "Welcome again, Kailin Lasgalen and you as well, Kallo Nessar. You have come in peace and in that spirit we are as one. Be seated, brothers." He spoke Elvish, his accent thick and strange, twisting the familiar phrases, giving them a hint of something ancient.  
  
The two, so addressed, bowed again and moved to the side, lowering themselves onto the pillows, their faces calm, passive. The man took a step towards them and Legolas instinctively stepped forward, partially blocking Rhya with his own body. Immediately the man stopped walking, his hands raising, palms flattened. "Have no fear, you are safe here." His voice was low, sincere, and Legolas felt himself relaxing.  
  
"We have much to discuss, Taren Lasgalen. I can explain much for you, if you would but listen. I think some of this may even surprise you, Tarien Nessar." His eyes were bright, focused intently on each as he spoke, as though only they existed while in his attentions. "But, I have forgotten my manners. You have ridden long, and you are as yet unused to the waste. Miela will show you to your quarters. Refreshment will be brought to you. After you are rested, we will speak."  
  
He remained standing, but moved backwards, allowing the woman to his right to stand. She was willowy and tall, her face hidden but her eyes bright above her veil. Kailin and Kallo stood as well, allowing the woman to walk past them. As they were preparing to leave, the man said quietly, "Eru go with you."  
  
He felt Rhya stiffen beside him and turn, saw her eyes widen. "And remain with you." she said, a whisper of a voice, her face full of confusion.  
  
The woman cleared her throat and began walking and Legolas and Rhya followed, each silent, lost in thought. They walked together but a short distance. The woman gestured to a small gray tent, and Kallo ducked inside, nodding his goodbye, respecting the veil of silence that surrounded them.  
  
A bit further away and Kailin was shown to a similar sized tent, striped in yellow and green, pale and quite lovely. Before he entered he turned, grasping Legolas by the forearm. "It's okay, Leaf. This is for the best, be calm." He turned then to Rhya, gently touching her cheek before ducking beneath the brightly covered door hanging, leaving the three of them to finish their journey.  
  
As they moved away again, Rhya clasped his hand, tightly, and Legolas felt the tension in her for the first time. He squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. She leaned close as they walked, whispering. "Don't leave me, love. I don't want to be alone, now."  
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand again. "I never intended to. It was never a question." He felt some of the tension leave her at the sureness of his voice, a small smile even pulling briefly at the edges of her mouth. With a final squeeze she released his hand, standing tall, proud, drawing strength from his mere presence.  
  
The tent the woman stopped in front of now was larger than the ones the others had received, a deep green thinly striped with purple. She separated the hangings and waved towards the dim interior. They stood uncertain for a moment and she spoke, her accent again adding a profound and ancient lilt to the words. "Please, enter. I assure you all is well. This has been specially prepared for you both." She saw them relax as she spoke, inclining her head as she stepped back further. "Food and water will be brought to you soon. Please relax. Enjoy yourselves, as time permits."  
  
Rhya stepped forward and entered, seeming to disappear as she did so. Quickly Legolas followed, his eyes expecting, and adjusting to the dimness faster than before. The flap slid down behind him, dimming the interior further.  
  
Small lanterns were strung from the ceiling, tasseled pillows heaped in the center, embroidered rugs layered thickly beneath their feet. A brazier burned incense on a small table, the smell of cinnamon and other, less definable scents hanging in the air. Walking forward together, they parted a curtain, gazing at the bedchamber beyond. The bed was large, round, draped in white silk, the bedclothes of pale green, embroidered with tiny, silver leaves. On it lay two outfits, in the style of the place, one for a male and one for a female.  
  
"They were expecting us." said Rhya, walking forward and letting the thin material of her new garments slip through her fingers.  
  
"So it seems." He answered, watching her from the doorway. "Do you know who they are?" he asked, his voice calm. She shook her head no, but she paled, swallowed hard. He nodded, accepting her answer. She raised her eyes to meet his and he saw fear lurking in the crystalline depths.  
  
He stepped forward, cupping her face gently. "Soon we will have the answers, love. Soon." She nodded and leaned into his palms, smiling lightly.  
  
"I know. I am just afraid that they are not the answers I want." her voice was small, frightened, and he felt his heart ache with longing, wishing desperately that he could tell her what she wanted to hear, that he could fix it all.  
  
He pulled her to him, holding her firmly, yet gently to his chest, stroking his hand along the length of her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered. "We will make them what we want them to be, love. Together, we will do it." She nodded and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and willed his words to truth, sending a swift plea to Eru to help make it so.  
  
They heard a soft jingling of bells and turned towards the sound, watching as two women swept in, robed and swathed in blues and purples, their faces also concealed. With a low bow they began to move around the inside of the tent, lighting more of the small lanterns, refilling braziers. They disappeared for a moment and returned, carrying two large trays of food, setting it out on a low table amid the cushions. They bowed again and retreated, quick and efficient.  
  
They stood in the doorway together, as they had through the visitation, and looked over the food. The lights were dimmer, the smoke from the renewed incense swirling in the air, making an intricate dance in the eddies and drafts. The smells of the food, spicy and fragrant, drifted to them and again Legolas' stomach rumbled. Without speaking they separated and settled into the cushions, facing one another.  
  
They ate slowly, in silence, flickering looks across the table. The spice in the dishes was pleasant and somehow, strangely familiar to him. He watched Rhya intently, noting the ease with which she held the strangely curved forks, the way she seemed to pick from the offered dishes with forethought and knowledge. His brow furrowed and when next their eyes met she noticed it. Paling, she set the fork down, her head bowed. "You are angry with me." she stated, her voice sad.  
  
With a sigh he set his own fork down and reclined slightly, running a hand through his long tresses. "I'm not angry." he said, shaking his head in negation. Silently she stood, crossing to kneel by his side. With gentle fingers she touched the crinkling of his forehead, wordlessly examining his face. "This says otherwise, Legolas."  
  
He sighed again and grasped her hand, searching briefly for the words. "I am frustrated, Rhya. I am hurt and confused and I do not understand why you are keeping so much from me." His voice was calm, kind, his eyes locked with hers. He could see some unnamed emotion swirling in her navy depths, but she met his gaze steadily.  
  
"I love you, Legolas." she said, her voice full of sincerity.  
  
"And I you, but Rhya... I have never been anything but honest with you. I am an open book to you and yet you tell me nothing. Why, love?" he ran the calloused pad of his finger along her jaw as he spoke.  
  
"I am afraid." her eyes flickered from his, lowering to the brightly colored pillows on which they rested.  
  
"Of what Rhya? Of these people? Of Mondane? What are you afraid of?" He felt his calm waning, impatience pushing to the fore.  
  
She shook her head, meeting his eyes again. "I have lived my life in the shadow of Mondane. I knew from the first moment that I would go to him. I loathe him, but I do not fear him."  
  
"Then what is it?" His brow furrowed heavily, his tone displaying his rising ire.  
  
She shook her head and looked away, her dark hair falling and blocking her face from his view.  
  
Without thought he gripped her shoulders, turning her to face him, his tone demanding. "Dammit Rhya, talk to me!" She tried to rise, to walk away, but he was much stronger and held her, forcing her to face him. "Talk to me. Now." he said, his voice a low growl.  
  
She turned to face him, her chin lifted to a haughty angle, her eyes blazing. "What do you want me to say to you? What do you want to hear That I fear losing you? That all that time my only fear was that when next I saw you, you would look at me with scorn? I've lived my life knowing that nothing would ever be mine. When I met you, touched you, was the first time I understood exactly what I could never have."  
  
He turned, shifting his hands to her cheeks, feeling her tremble. He turned her face until their eyes met, holding her still when she tried to jerk away. "But you were wrong. Because you do. You have me. Until the end of my days, I am yours. Be that tomorrow or at the edge of eternity, I belong to you. If something were to force me from you, I would spend every waking moment trying to get back to your side.Without you I am but a shadow of myself. I am yours, Rhya. Yours."  
  
Her eyes softened, the anger he had seen dissolving as he spoke. She raised her hand and touched his jaw, running her finger along the smooth flesh. "Mine?" she asked softly her voice trembling. He nodded softly watching her eyes. Her digits trailed to his neck, tracing the broad curve of his shoulder, her eyes following the movements.. "Mine?" she asked again, her voice small and hopeful. Again he nodded, raising his hand to hold hers, placing her hand on his chest, over his fast beating heart. After a moment she raised her eyes to meet his, "Mine?" her voice trembled, tears rising in her eyes.  
  
Leaning forward, still pressing her hand to his chest he pressed a kiss to her lips, his eyes darkening. "Forever." he whispered.  
  
A strangled whimper left her throat, her hands wrapping into his hair as she lifted herself astride him, feeling his hands pulling her towards him. Their lips met, their kiss frantic, passionate. She grasped his tunic and tore it from him, letting it fall. She ran her hands along the muscles of his chest, her fingers tracing the contours of them. Her mouth dropped so she could taste his skin, and he threw his head back, moaning as she trailed kisses on his suddenly over sensitive flesh.  
  
She kissed back to his mouth, ignoring his moan of protest, finally meeting his lips again, kissing him deeply. "Mine." she whispered, and he nodded, wrapping his hands into her hair and pulling her into another frantic kiss. With eyes that glittered and hands that shook she divested him of his clothing, ripping it in her haste. Hastily she ripped of her own garments, flinging them haphazardly behind her.  
  
He watched her, his breathing hitched, his eyes alight with passion. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, her eyes locked with his. He bit his lip but did not move, allowing her to set the pace of their lovemaking. She moved slowly, languidly, leaning forward to kiss him, pulling her lips a hairsbreadth from his. "Mine." she whispered, her breath catching.  
  
In answer he grabbed her hips, turned so she lay beneath him. "Yours." he replied, taking control, continuing in the same slow pace. She sighed and pulled him towards her, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him with passion. Suddenly he grasped her hands, pulling them above her head. With one hand he held her, prone, never wavering from his slow, maddening movements. With his other hand he traced her body, slowly, his eyes following his hands progress.  
  
"Beautiful." he whispered, pressing kisses to her throat, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. She arched her back, tried briefly to wrest her hands from his grasp. He continued moving, faster now, harder, raising his eyes to meet hers. A thin sheen of sweat beaded her brow, her teeth worrying her lips. Leaning forward he kissed her passionately whispering, "Mine." She moaned and arched but remained silent and so he kissed her again, increasing the speed of his movements. "Mine." he repeated, searching her eyes, his tone insistent.  
  
Still she remained silent and he began to move faster still, watching as her eyes flew open, her breathing nearly stopping, her body trembling beneath him. "Mine." he stated again and she gasped, trying to tear her hands from his grasp, twisting beneath him. Mercilessly he continued, feeling her trembling increase, her fingers curling around his restraining hand. Finally she flung her head back, her legs locking around his waist, cried out, "Yours!"  
  
He pressed his face into the cup of her neck as his own release hit him, gasping. He released his grip on her wrists, feeling her arms immediately slide around his waist. "Yours." she whispered again, her voice soft, trembling.  
  
He lifted his face and kissed her lips. "Mine." he answered, smiling tiredly. Slowly he stood and pulled her with him, their journey hitting them both in the aftermath of their lovemaking. They stumbled into the bedroom, sliding beneath the satin sheets, twining together, her head resting on his chest. His breathing deepened and he felt himself slipping towards slumber.  
  
"Legolas..." she began, hesitant.  
  
He placed his finger against her mouth, softly, replacing it with his lips. "Tomorrow, Rhya. I'll know everything tomorrow. Let's just sleep, now." He felt her nodding and soon her breathing slipped into the rhythm of sleep. He drifted off, dreaming of dark haired children and lush forests.  
  
Sunlight streamed around him and he scanned the room, seeing a veiled woman standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He curled his arm around his love's sleeping form, his eyes daring the woman to challenge him.  
  
Instead she bowed low, saying. "Baths are prepared for you and your breakfast is waiting. When you are prepared, pull the bell rope by the door and someone will come to lead you to the council."  
  
He nodded, watching her intently as she bowed again and slipped out the door. When she had gone he ran a hand down Rhya's hair, listening to her steady breathing, wishing fervently that time could stop, just this once.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Okay. I see stories with HUNDREDS of reviews and like, eight chapters. I am feeling neglected. Come on peoples. Is it so hard to just review a little?  
  
Not going to beg anymore but more reviews equals faster updates...  
  
Now Im blackmailing you. How awful is that? Just review so I don't have to be so pitiful... 


	22. Diplomacy pt 21

Title: Diplomacy 21  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--*-  
  
The sun beat upon his damp hair, quickly drying it as they crossed the encampment. He felt his stomach clench with nervousness but kept his face blank. Finally their guide stopped in front of a familiar green tent and lifted the door drapings, watching silently as first Rhya and then Legolas slipped inside.  
  
The interior of the tent was dim, few of the tiny lanterns had been lit so early in the day. The same assemblage met his gaze, three men, two women, shrouded in colors of green and blue. When they entered, the central man stood, bowing low. Instinctively Legolas repeated the maneuver, straightening slowly. "Welcome again, Taren, Tarien. Please, take a seat, our business will not be short."  
  
Waiting until Rhya had been seated, Legolas then took a cushion next to hers, settling onto it with grace and calm. When he raised his eyes from the task the speaker was seated again as well. "I trust everything was acceptable to you?" he asked, his voice caring.  
  
Legolas nodded, prepared to wait out the pleasantries but Rhya said instead, "Who are you?"  
  
As if on cue the other members rose, leaving the tent in a silent swirl of silk. The speaker remained seated, calm, his eyes focused on Rhyalla as his compatriots departed. "My name is Caledan, child." he answered, measuring her with his eyes.  
  
She snorted, eyeing him intently. "You know that is not what I meant. Who are these people?"  
  
"Do you not know?" his voice was a strange combination of amusement and sorrow.  
  
"I would not have asked if I knew." her voice was flat, calm, but Legolas could feel her tremble where their knees touched.  
  
"We are the Quel'a'Har, Tarien Nessar." He said simply.  
  
Rhya took a deep breath, her voice shaky when she stated, "You are but legend. A tale to tell the price of disloyalty... you should not exist."  
  
"But we do, Tarien. We do." there was something of a warning in his tone.  
  
Silence stretched for minutes after he spoke, time in which Legolas felt his ire rising. He had expected answers, not more vagueness and implied truth. Finally, he spoke, saying, "Do I get to share in this revelation?" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but knew he failed.  
  
In answer Caledan raised his hands and unwound the wrappings from his head and face, revealing perfectly sculpted Elven features. Legolas had suspected these people had shared his heritage and so remained calm as Caledan spoke "Forgive me, Taren Lasgalen. I had assumed the princess would have told you the legends of her people."  
  
Legolas sighed and muttered under his breath, "The princess is not in the habit of sharing unless she has to."  
  
A look of sadness crossed the a'Har's face. "Let me tell you a story, Taren. Perhaps within it you can find the key to understanding your beloved."  
  
Legolas nodded and leaned back in the pillows watching him as he began to speak. "A long time ago there lived a race of elves, the Quel'Jarei. They were a peaceful people, living in a lush wonderland. Flowers grew there the size of your entire body, Taren. Brightly colored birds were trained to sing complicated Elvish songs, small animals brought forth tithes of nuts and berries to their Elvish masters. Life was simple and good, endless days of joyous reprieve. The art of warfare was no longer needed, so peaceful were the lands, and was instead transformed into a bladed dance of beauty."  
  
Legolas heard Rhya hiss in air and turned to face her, her cheeks pale but her eyes locked to the speaking man. Turning his attention back he found the mans glittering blue eyes fixed on her. "Yes, Tarien. I speak of the blade song which you practice. Its origins are in times of peaceful perfection, long forgotten by most who walk this world." He sighed lightly and gestured with his hand, "But as with all things the wheel turned and the world changed around them. Scouts returned with news of foul creatures stalking the outlands. So long had it been since they had seen conflict the Jarei had grown complacent and merely pulled their settlements tighter, ignoring the lingering threat."  
  
"The Jarei were elves of learning and wisdom. Great groves had been planted and in their gilded boughs rested tomes of knowledge the likes of which you can only imagine. One day in the groves the twin princes were at their studies when a fleck of something landed on the elder's arm, and he cried out in sudden pain. This of course roused the others present who ran to attend him. His pain was so great they had to hold him bodily to examine the wound, and when they did there was but a tiny pinprick. They washed it with water but still he screamed, thrashing, clawing at his arm if he were released."  
  
He stopped for a moment, a look of remembrance on his fair features and then he continued, softly. "It had been a very long time since a member of the Jarei was seriously injured. The healing arts had been nearly as neglected as the arts of war. What healers there were worked ceaselessly, tirelessly and after days and nights they were able to draw the offending object from the boys arm. A single grain of sand."  
  
He stopped for a second, shaking his head. When he continued his voice was edged with sorrow. "They had no idea then what that single grain portended, nor the havoc it would cause to their way of life. They kept it to study, noting that it was a most strange shade, sparkling red in the sunlight. Within months there was a small circle of the sand in the center of the grove. It appeared slowly and all feared it, for it sought flesh to bury within. And so they ignored it, even going so far as to create elaborate sculpture to cover the sand, hoping to quash it. But it spread, slowly but surely, eating the land in inches."  
  
"Within a century the princes had ascended to the throne, as was the custom, then, and half of the land was covered with the sand. It wove through their nation like a river of evil, bisecting it neatly. As is the way with boundaries, eventually it became custom for one king to rule the eastern portion and the other the westerly. Bridges were built, arcing far enough over the sand that they could pass safely, for the sand would veritably leap on the unwary passerby. Once again the Jarei knew sadness, hardship."  
  
"And so it progressed, the sand herding them within, the Orcs and Goblins surrounding them without. The kings despaired, watching as their people took on a haunted look, most of them daring the crossing only when absolutely necessary. One day the easterly king's youngest child, a beautiful little Elfling, wandered away from her mother and into the sand." He stopped for a moment, a look of agony in his eyes. "Her shrieks filled the air and all came running, knowing what they would find but praying for anything but. She had wandered into the center of the sand, somehow free of the sands' proclivities until she was very far from the shores. Her parents had no choice but to stand and watch as their beautiful, tiny Elfling was devoured by the sand, writhing and crying for them."  
  
He stopped again, his face calm but his breathing hitching. When he spoke again there was venom in his tone. "And that night, as the families joined to mourn, there was a visitor. The doors to the great hall blew open, the breeze making the candles gutter. Numb with grief they sat, all the nobility f the lands waiting for what fate would deal them next. And in walked a man, garbed in crimson silk, and he promised them their salvation."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell as Caledan worked to calm his features. As if on cue, several women entered, bowing low and passing out small rounded cups full of water. They restocked and lit braziers, the calming scent of cinnamon again rolling over the company. One of the women rested her hand briefly on the speakers shoulder and he gazed at her for a moment with adoring eyes. As silently as they had arrived the women retreated, and Caledan continued his story.  
  
"His name was Mondane and he promised salvation, and at first the Jarei rejoiced. He assured them it was well within his abilities to seal the sand away, to remove it from their lands. In their grief all they desired was to erase the blight that had stolen their loved one from them. And they naively agreed to negotiate their price with him when he had completed his task."  
  
"When the sun crested the hills the sand was gone, covered with a strange substance which looked like grass, but felt alien, foreign. Mondane stood on this new growth and smiled at them, saying it was time to discuss his fee. So overjoyed were they with the transformation the easterly king tearily promised the wizard anything he desired."  
  
He paused again and took a drink of his water, his eyes closed. "But when he named his price, the Jarei were struck speechless. They had never in all their wildest imaginings pictured what he would demand. His price, of course, was the youngest daughter of the easterly king, as his consort, to live with him in his domain. The Jarei were startled but the young girl decided for herself, awestruck with the man's power. And so they left and for a while the two nations were once again joined and the people prospered."  
  
"It was a century to the day when Mondane returned. The kings greeted him as one would an old friend, mindful of the service he had rendered unto them. The easterly king enquired after his daughter and it was then that they understood just what they had agreed to. The girl was no longer with him, he said, and so he would require another of the royal house to stand at his side. The kings balked, wanting answers as to the princess's fate, unwilling to send more helpless children with this man."  
  
"It was then that Mondane showed his true nature to the Jarei. The sky darkened and the earth trembled. The sorcerer seemed to swell in size until he loomed over the assembled Elves, his face glowering and angry. He roared his rage and demanded the princess be brought to him immediately. Through his terror the westerly king stepped forward and spoke with the sorcerer, begging of him a cycle of the moon so that the kingdom could say its farewells to the girl."  
  
"Reluctantly Mondane agreed and in a flash of light he disappeared. The assembled elves stood stunned until finally the westerly king bade them to enter the palace. Outside a terrible rain deluged the earth, the wind wailing through the trees. The royals huddled together and cast frightened looks amongst themselves. The kings retired to their private refuge and discussed the options."  
  
"The westerly king immediately tried to find a loop hole in Mondane's power, some way to keep their end of the bargain and not sacrifice any of their own to him. His brother was grief stricken, for again it would be his daughter to go to the sorcerer's realm. They argued and debated, searched and prodded but eventually it became obvious to them both that there was no other tithe the wizard would accept."  
  
"It was with great sorrow that they announced their findings to their people. The women wept and clung to each other while the men ground their teeth in frustration at their own impotence. The young princess wept as well and clung to her father, begging him not to make her go. Though it broke his heart he held her as he told her that she must go, that she would pay the price for her people's safety."  
  
"In desperation the girl went to her uncle in secret and begged him to help her. The westerly king was a kind man, known for his lack of malice and his calm demeanor. Looking into the blue depths of his nieces' eyes he felt the small part of him that wanted to submit to the wizard, that part of him that feared the consequences of denying him fled him entirely and he made his decision. The decision that would end the Quel'Jarei."  
  
"He went to his brother and told him his decision. He would not sacrifice this child, any child, to this sorcerer, no matter the consequence. His brother understood for in his heart this was what he wanted to do as well. But he knew that with his daughter's sacrifice his people could survive. Without it they were surely doomed to perish. With a heavy heart he told his brother that reneging on their bargain was simply not an option. At the end of the moon's cycle she would go to Mondane."  
  
"The westerly king was furious at his brother's numb acceptance and railed at him, begging and pleading, eventually raging and threatening. But no matter the argument the easterly king would not budge. No matter how much it hurt his heart he had to do what was best for his people. A long silence stretched between the brothers and in that space the nation sundered."  
  
"Before the moon cycle ended the westerly Elves had departed the enchanted lands, forging ahead into the unknown waste beyond the boarders of their kingdom. Families were torn apart, mostly decided along the traditional geographic lines. Of course some from each side stayed or went, carrying what little they could and leaving the rest behind. And Mondane returned and the girl went with him, crying and pleading with her father to help her. In time the kings made rules and customs to spare them the grief of losing their daughters. But I think that I am not the one to tell this story. Tarien Rhyalla, will you tell us?"  
  
Legolas shifted his sight to his love's pale face as she raised her eyes to meet Caledan's and nodded, barely perceptible. Legolas reached over and brushed her hand with his and was startled to note how cold her flesh was. Caledan nodded, encouraging her to speak and with a sigh of resignation she began her tale.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
A/N-  
  
I need to give some of the credit for the Quel'a'Har to Sara Hubert, a friend of mine and kick-ass author in her own right.. If not for her input and excellent idea bounce-ability they might have gone a totally different way.  
  
So huzzah to Sara, and thank you.  
  
As for reviews, there were more then usual, which makes me happy. Reviews are muse food. The more I read reviews the more hyped the muse gets and the faster chapters get written. I know that seems like hooey, but 'tis true.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would like to hear what you all thought of it.  
  
Peace  
  
~Arisma~  
  
"Fan fiction is a way of the culture repairing the damage done in a system where contemporary myths are owned by corporations, instead of owned by the folk." --Henry Jenkins, director of media studies, MIT 


	23. Diplomacy pt 22

Title: Diplomacy 22  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--*-  
  
She cleared her throat and her voice was soft, almost wistful. "When I was little I remember looking out my window and watching all the people moving outside. They would laugh and play and I always wanted to be among them. But it was forbidden. I lived in a tower, you see, and it was my world."  
  
She cleared her throat and looked away from them, speaking quietly, as though to herself. "I knew from the earliest age that something was different about me. I lived alone in the tower but sometimes people would come to see me, and they were tall and beautiful and their clothes were shiny and soft. The woman rarely came but the man came nearly every month, though there was no telling when he would come and go. Sometimes he brought me toys, though he often had to show me how to use them. There was always something sad in his eyes when he looked at me and he would never touch me with his hands. It wasn't until much later that I knew he was my father, the king."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "In my youth I was tended by a nanny, or many nannies, I should say. Every few weeks a new one would arrive and the old depart, again without a fixed pattern. I never knew which face would greet me when I opened my eyes. Most were kind, as much as they could be to a stranger. Some were mean and they left quickly. Some would hold me  
  
when I cried and they stayed the shortest of all. I learned not to cry, that it would just make them go faster. I wanted something real, something that was mine."  
  
Legolas could hear the quiet sorrow in her voice and he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled and swallowed hard, continuing her story. "I wasn't alone all the time, I had tutors. For some reason it was important to them that I learn. I spent most of my days in lessons, history and etiquette. It was then I learned of the Quel'a'Har. That which I was taught was very different than the colorful story you have just told. To us you are the epitome of dishonor, rebelling against that which you do not understand, thinking only of yourselves and forgetting your duty to your people."  
  
She shrugged and smiled lightly, meeting each mans' eyes in turn. "I don't know which story I prefer. In some ways it is easier to believe the version I was taught, to have a bad guy, a villain. But having met you, having seen your culture and the beauty you have wrung from the wastelands... I am no longer certain."  
  
She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, looking tiny and helpless. Legolas felt his heart break watching her, wanting desperately to hold her. "When I got older my birthdays melded and I was never sure just how old I was. At some point the tutors brought another student to learn with me. He was near my age and smiled at me when the tutor wasn't looking. We weren't allowed to talk for the longest time but eventually I learned his name. Kallo."  
  
She smiled wistfully, brushing a tear from her eye and continuing with a small smile on her face. "He was the only person I had ever met who wasn't paid to spend time with me. Some of the tutors were less strict and would let us talk. It was from him that I learned the way the world outside the tower worked. He snuck me sweetcakes and showed me the joys of sticky faces. He taught me to laugh."  
  
Her brow furrowed and her lips turned down into a small frown. "When I was a teenager Kallo snuck into the tower, as he was wont to do, but he was in a state as never I had seen. His cheeks were red and he paced angrily, he uttered a steady stream of profanity and I then understood why such words were forbidden. Finally he stopped and knelt before me, took my hands in his and told me why we had been allowed to be friends. He was to be my guardian, my protector. He would be the one to take me to Mondane when the time came, his would be the last face I saw before I became what I was to become."  
  
"He was furious and swore he would never do it, would never give me to them. I begged him not to say anything to anyone. I knew if they knew how he felt I would never see him again. He was my only friend and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him. I made him swear to me, to vow, that when the time came he would hold my hand until he placed it in Mondane's. It broke his heart, but he did as I asked."  
  
"Sometimes, late at night, we would make grand plans, ways to escape, where we would run, the grand adventures we would have. Kallo was my brother and my savior. He taught me to dream. The day came when I reached majority and my father came, unexpectedly, and told me that for my begetting day I would receive whatever I wished, so long as it was in his power to give. I asked for time to think, for I wanted to talk with Kallo, to get his advice."  
  
"Two days later my father returned and I told him I wanted to be a warrior. I wanted to train, to be the best. I wanted to prove myself, I said." Her voice broke then, and she rested her cheek against her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Unable to stand the sight of her weeping alone Legolas moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, brushing her hair from her face, pressing soft kisses to her temples. She held onto him for a minute and then gently pushed him away.  
  
With a sigh she continued. "He consented, having left himself little choice. I don't know what possessed him to make so grand an offer, though perhaps it was an attempt to lessen his own guilt. Whatever the reason I was given a trainer. He was merciless and treated me with utter indifference. He pushed me until I was ready to break and then pushed a while longer. He made me from a soft princess into a warrior, and for that I can't ever thank him enough. Kallo trained as well, sometimes with me and sometimes with others. At some point it became known that I had a good measure of skill with the blade and I was allowed a commission with the army."  
  
"When I first stepped from the tower I was terrified. I had never been outside. Not once in all my days. To feel the sun on me was incredible but the people all around, the noise and the press of bodies... it was just too much. I was ready to turn and run back inside, to reject my hard won freedom before I ever tasted it. But then, across the square I saw Kallo and he guided me with his eyes. Before I knew it I had crossed the whole thing and together we left the only world I had ever known."  
  
"It was a long journey and I learned something of people on it, talking with the troops at night, putting my tutoring into effect. Some of them would want to pat my back or shake my hand but contact made me nervous. The only person who had ever touched me was Kallo, and then in a purely brotherly manner. He kept them away, the ones who wanted more than friendship. You've seen him, it takes a very special person to stand up to so large an elf."  
  
"We arrived at our destination and I was stunned at the place, the lush greenness of it. Even after Mondane's magic Quelnessar seemed so... desolate compared to a real forest. The trees were so large, so dense. And the people. They were so open, so happy. They accepted me as just another of my people. I stayed with my troops, getting to know them, trying to find a balance between my fear and the courage I needed for command."  
  
She smiled lightly and sat straighter as she continued. "And then one day the emissaries came to the camp and said they wanted two of the best to compete for the native royalty. At first I chose two of my Elves and sent them. But then my curiosity got the best of me and I pulled rank, claiming my heritage for the first and last time and invoking the title of princess to be allowed to represent my people with my art."  
  
"I had no idea that my life would change when I entered that clearing. But it did. I saw you, love, and felt something inside me break. It was like I was a half person and seeing you made me realize it for the first time. And from there, you know the story." She looked away, her shoulders slumped, exhausted from the telling.  
  
Caledan spoke softly, with something like pity in his voice. "No Rhyalla, that is not all. Now is the time to tell of what your life was while you were in that place, what your purpose was."  
  
Her head snapped up and she paled, her hand going to clasp nervously at her throat. "Do...do I have to?"  
  
Immediately Legolas folded her in his arms again, holding her tight to him. "No love, no you don't." he said, calmly, repetitively, rocking her gently.  
  
"But she does, Taren. You need to know the price she paid. To get through this there must be no secrets between you two." Legolas flashed Caledan a look of pure hate but the other elf met his eyes calmly. "You know I speak the truth, Tarien."  
  
She nodded and pushed away from Legolas, her skin so pale and her eyes so bright. "When I arrived there, I knew where I was. I had hoped that you had escaped, but I learned quickly that it was not the case. I had planned for it, you see. I didn't know just what would happen, but I knew it would be awful. And so I had planned to starve myself, to waste away before whatever horrid fate Mondane had planned for me could happen. But because they had taken you as well, I couldn't do as I had planned. They threatened your safety constantly to get me to do what they wanted. And of course, because I love you, I did it."  
  
"If I had gone to him from the tower, if I had never met you I would have been his consort. I would have sat atop a throne and been as a queen. Without you I would have smiled as he drained my life. But as it was I had known your love, in every sense, and as such it was beneath him to lay with me. And since I denied him the luxury of a delivered bride he denied me the only thing he thought I had left once he had taken my freedom. My pride."  
  
"He sold my services to whomever wanted them, in whatever way. Some of them wanted to study me, as one would an insect. Some merely to talk, though they were few and far between. Most wanted my body, either in lust or anger, and to this day I don't know which was worse." Her voice trailed away and she wiped her hand across her eyes and looked away, wistfully, gathering her thoughts.  
  
Watching her Legolas felt his love swell for her, amazed at her courage and strength. He tried to imagine what it would be like to live such a desolate life, never knowing compassion or acceptance, never knowing the loving touch of another hand. He felt the first tear slide down his cheek and he let it, seeing with his mind's eye the tiny version of Rhya that had lived in that cold tower and dreamed of something more.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her and started to rise, to bring her back to their tent and hold her until she stopped hurting. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he raised his eyes to meet the cool blue of Caledans' eyes. "Not yet, Taren. There is more you must hear, more for her to tell." At first Legolas prepared to argue, but Rhya stopped him, nodding as Caledan spoke. Caledan took her from Legolas' arms and sat her back on the cushions. Frustrated but with no choice, Legolas settled next to her again, watching as the elder elf moved away and sat facing them. "Tell of your true purpose there, Tarien. Why did he really want you?"  
  
She looked up with something of dull humor in her eyes. "Yes, imagine my surprise the first time he came. I had expected him to come the first week or so, but he never had. He'd sold my services, as you know, but I had never seen him before, in private. In truth I had only seen him once at all,  
  
during the first ball I had ever attended. He paraded me in front of his lackeys, smiling and listening as they mocked me. He liked that I blushed, that I was hurt. He liked that he made me feel small and dirty. And that night he sold me to the only enemy I had ever made. Unfortunately, love, you were present to witness my fall from grace."  
  
She looked away from him, not meeting his eyes, her voice tiny and embarrassed. He gently touched her face, lifting her chin until their eyes met. To him Caledan had ceased to exist, and his words were for Rhyalla alone. "You did what you had to, love. There is no shame in surviving. Whatever you had to do, whatever they tried to make of you, they failed. You are still precious to me. You never fell from grace, not even in the slightest."  
  
She smiled at him, tears standing in her eyes and continued softly. "It was a week or more later that he came, Mondane. I thought he would take me then, as the others had, and I had resigned myself to it by then. Instead he spoke to me, as a person. I was shocked, to say the least. Gradually though I relaxed in his presence. I don't know if it was a spell or my desperate want  
  
for comfort. Either way, I began to trust him. We talked until the sun rose anew, and when we left he took my hands in his. It was then I felt the first pains, deep and hot. I lost consciousness and awoke in my bed, so sore I felt I had been beaten to within an inch of my life. I didn't know then what he had done, or why."  
  
"I had been given a maid, and though we sparred constantly, we became something like friends. That is due to you, love. Apparently, one day, you helped her son, who is also a servant there. You see, in Mondane's realm, no one helps anyone else, ever. It's too easy to have an accident if word gets around that you put your nose in other's business. But because of that she took the chance of befriending me and she told me what was happening to me. Mondane would steal a part of me, of my life energies, my spirit, if you will."  
  
"But why?" the question was torn from Legolas' slack lips, startled at the thought of such a heinous act. "Isn't he immortal?"  
  
She nodded, confirming his life span. "Mondane is a powerful man. He will never die a natural death. He didn't take it for his use, he took it for his pleasure. He drank it like a fine wine. That's what he really wanted me for. Traditionally he would take it from his consort during lovemaking, but  
  
because I was of no use to him in that way he had to rip it from me in skin to skin contact. Apparently it was much less painful the other way." She shrugged and then continued, an air of hopelessness about her. "And that was the fate my father sent me to, the fate for which I was born. As were so many before me."  
  
Legolas felt Caledans' eyes on him and fought a crazy urge to hit him, to beat him. Partially for knowing of this and doing nothing, but mostly for making her relive it for the telling. The Elf nodded and spoke then, his voice low. "Take her to rest, Taren. We can discuss the rest of what needs to be said later. For now, take her. A repast will await you in your tent."  
  
Without a word Legolas swept her up in his arms and carried her out, her head resting wearily on his shoulder. With a final backward glance to the man sitting in the dimness of the tent, he made for their own lodgings, carefully avoiding any who would offer assistance. True to his word food lay  
  
arranged on the table but Legolas avoided it, carrying her straight to the bed and laying her atop it. He climbed next to her and twined his arms around her, clutching her to him.  
  
His emotions raged and he wanted to strike something, to rip and tear. Instead he felt tears leave him, helpless rage that the one he loved had been so hurt. He heard Rhya sobbing quietly and squeezed her against him, trying to be strong for her as the tears slid silently down his face. 


	24. Diplomacy pt 23

Title: Diplomacy 23  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- **--*-  
  
The moon hung low in the sky as he crept from the tent. Strange animal sounds floated around him, placid in the dark of night. He walked slowly, hands thrust into his pockets, thoughts whirring through his mind like flakes in a snowstorm, swirling and coalescing for a mere moment before setting out again in an explosion of confusion.  
  
He had wanted to stay, wanted to hold her as she slept, but his mind worked at him so, tumbling the answers he had received around, still questing for those left untold. His body felt restless, nervous energy tightening his muscles, making him feel jumpy and strange. And so he had left her there, gently lowering her head to the satin pillow, pressing a kiss of infinite tenderness to her smooth brow.  
  
His feet made no sound as he walked, no noise at all to distract from his search for solace. Around him the tents loomed darkly, their occupants sleeping soundly, secure in the familiarity of their homes. "And what of my home?" he thought suddenly. "Will I ever see the great trees again, or feel  
  
the dew on the long grass against my skin? When did my home become a memory, and did I smile as it faded?"  
  
He felt sad and contemplative, his soul weary with new knowledge and burdened with questions as yet unanswered. He found himself at the path they had taken when they entered this place and started walking easily up the sloping lane, the burn in his muscles helping him calm, helping him breathe. With a sigh he picked up the pace, his feet thudding lightly into the hard packed sand, his breathing coming in short puffs.  
  
Finally, his sweat slicked skin beading in the cool night air, he crested the valley. He walked slowly to a large rock and sat upon it, gazing at the horizon, feeling his heart thud in his ears. He heard the soft footfalls approaching and shook his head softly, the familiarity of them comforting. They stopped a short way behind him and he couldn't help but smile when he heard, "How's it going, boss?"  
  
"I've been better," he said, sliding to his left and offering a piece of the rock to his friend.  
  
Kailin settled next to him, running a hand through his hair, following his prince's gaze as it settled again on the horizon. "I bet you have," came the reply, trailed by a light pat on his shoulder, offering comfort with the ease of a long time companion. A comfortable silence stretched between them, and Legolas was content to leave it that way, but Kailin spoke again, concern evident in his tone. "How's your lady?" he asked.  
  
Legolas turned his head sharply, looking at his friend, sensitive at the mere mention of her. "As well as can be expected, I suppose," he answered carefully, shifting his gaze to the horizon once more.  
  
"You don't need to guard her from me, Legolas," his friend's voice was tight, almost angry.  
  
He ran a weary hand through his long blonde locks and nodded, looking down to the sand below him, sighing. "I know, Kailin. I'm just so used to it... I'm sorry, my friend."  
  
Kailin nodded and chuckled dryly, shaking his head in mock consternation. "Apology accepted. Would you mind waiting here while I mark my calendar?"  
  
Legolas chuckled as well, replying, "Come now, that's hardly the first time I've made a mistake."  
  
"That's very true, Leaf, but it is one of the few times you've admitted it."  
  
The two shared another laugh, sitting silently when the sound had faded from their ears. Overhead stars shone and the moon moved in a slow arc, its soft glow adding a touch of mystery to the dunes. Finally, after long minutes, Legolas spoke. "How much do you know, Kailin?"  
  
His friend sighed, settling back against the stone. "I know enough," he thought for a moment and then ran a hand through his short, dark hair, looking at his friend sideways. "I know a damn sight more than I care to, really."  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes still scanning the horizon as though looking for answers there. They lapsed again into silence, each lost for a moment in his own thoughts.  
  
"Talk to me, Leaf. You can't carry this alone."  
  
The gentle plea broke through his numbness and he thought for just a moment before he began to speak.  
  
"She was a virgin, Kailin. Did you know that?" he watched his friend's face, waiting for the small nod before he continued. "She came to me pure and I took that from her without a thought."  
  
"Legolas, you couldn't have known..." he tried to counter, but his friend met his gaze with suddenly livid eyes.  
  
"Of course I could have! If I would have taken half a second to get to know her I could have. But I didn't. All I saw was flashing eyes and blades, a beautiful maid who wanted me and I took what she gave without even knowing the extent of what she offered."  
  
Legolas stood then, pacing before the rock like a caged tiger. "I love her. Something inside her called to me from the first moment. All I could think of was her eyes, the way she moved. I was so lost in the thought of having her I never stopped to find out who she was. I still don't know her...maybe I never will."  
  
"Leaf, you didn't know. Stop blaming yourself. She made a choice. She had all the facts here, not you. She chose you, doesn't that count for something?" Kailin's voice was plaintive, his brow furrowed as he struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Of course it counts, Kailin. It counts for everything. But she knows me as little as I know her. Where do we go from here? I mean, can we just go back to Mirkwood and pretend none of this happened? Can I give her a normal life, and if I can, can she lead it?"  
  
Legolas watched his friend's face fall. Watched as he wrung his hands, exhaling slowly, his cheeks puffing. "I've been meaning to talk to you about all that," he started, not meeting the prince's gaze.  
  
"All of what?" his brow furrowed in confusion and he waited impatiently as his friend searched for the words.  
  
"I can't exactly go back to Mirkwood, Leaf," his voice was soft, sad.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I disobeyed a direct order, I stole from the armories, I broke every rule we ever lived by. I can't go back."  
  
"I'll talk to father, Kailin. It can't be as bad as all that. He'll see reason if I can just speak with him."  
  
Kailin turned, his face full of sorrow, his eyes dull as he spoke. "But you can't. When I said I can't go back, I meant iwe/i can't go back."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
A/N-  
  
This chapter was terrible to write, and much thanks go to Kris the Wonder Beta (Tm) for both her patience and input.  
  
I'm starting a new story and am lacking in good elvish names... any chance you all could help me out? I'll make a note here when the new one goes up, hopefully not too terribly far in the future.  
  
Soon I'll be leaving on vacation but I hope to update more before I go.  
  
More reviews people. Feed that muse. Please?  
  
~Arisma~ 


	25. Diplomacy pt 24

Title: Diplomacy 24  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: chalice_nazarene@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- *- Legolas' feet made no sound as he ran, his hair flying behind him, his chest heaving with exertion. He slowed his pace, slipping silently into the tent he shared with Rhya, standing silently for a second, his breath coming in small, sharp gasps. Bracing his hands on his knees he bent forward, closing his eyes and focusing on smoothing his respiration, his body slowly responding, his breath evening, calming.  
  
As he straightened his gaze swept the room, taking in the cold food spread on the table, the smoldering braziers still releasing their smoky aromas into the air. Crossing the room, his feet sinking into the plush carpets, he pushed aside the curtain to the bedroom and took a small step inside. His gaze rested on the bed, seeing the faint silhouette of his love through the lowered hangings.  
  
He crossed to the bedside, kneeling outside the sheer white drapings. Her face was turned towards him, her dark hair falling haphazardly across her bare shoulders, concealing her from his view. He watched her for a time, her breathing slow in sleep, mesmerized by her mere presence. Slowly he parted the curtains and brushed the hair away, his fingers lingering on the smooth skin of her cheek. Instinctively she turned her head, seeking the warmth of his touch and he took the opportunity to cup her cheek, trailing his thumb along her lips, slightly parted in sleep.  
  
So much of his fate was now twined with hers, so much blended that some times he wondered if he had lost himself in the loving of her. He remembered the not too distant past, the carefree young prince he had been, worrying of no more than his father's approval, wanting nothing more than to escape his duties when possible to carouse with his friends. He thought of them now,  
  
the ones he had grown with, the ones he had left behind. Among the many he held dear only one was left to him, and at times he could feel the strain between them palpably.  
  
He wrenched his attention away from those revelations and instead gazed at her, watching the rise and fall of her chest, noting that she slept with her hands tightly balled, as a child. He ran a finger along the ridge of her knuckles, feeling the tension in her even as she slept. Again he raised his eyes to her face, feeling the smoothness of her cheek, tracing the angle of her jaw.  
  
Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closed, just wanting to feel the warmth of her skin. He remained like that for some time, losing himself in her nearness. When he finally sat back and opened his eyes he was met with her own, bright and intent, if a bit hazed from sleep. He smiled sheepishly as she asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just wanted to," he answered, again running his thumb along the line of her lips, shuddering slightly as she shifted to pull the digit within her mouth. She met his eyes intently as she suckled his thumb and he felt goosebumps rise on his flesh. He jerked it away, shaking his head as she grinned. "And what was that for?" he asked, climbing into the bed next to her.  
  
An impish grin spread across her face as she nuzzled against him. "Just wanted to," she said, chuckling lightly. Without another word he grasped her hands and held them above her head, eyeing her intently. She watched him, biting her lip, intensely aware of the proximity of his body.  
  
"Just wanted to?" he asked softly, moving his face so his lips hovered a hairsbreadth from hers. She nodded, her eyes bright, waiting to see what he would do next. "And what if I wanted to do something?" he queried, his voice low and lecherous.  
  
She strained forward, claiming his lips briefly in a kiss of intense passion. "Then I suggest you do it, my lord," she said, her voice a touch husky.  
  
He grinned crookedly and lowered his head to her throat, smiling as she arched her neck away from him, allowing him access to the delicate flesh. She moaned softly as his lips met her skin, twisting her body to be closer to him. He grasped her hip and pressed his lips firmly to her neck, taking a deep breath and blowing it out with as much force as he could muster.  
  
She gasped and twisted away, but he had her firmly and continued his assault, planting wet raspberries all along the column of her neck. After he had reduced her to helpless laughter he raised his head, his hair mussed and grinned, leaning forward to place a quick peck to her chin. "Not what you had in mind, my lady?" he asked, chuckling as she met his gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Not fair Legolas, just not fair!" she shouted, twisting her hands furiously, trying futily to make him release his grasp.  
  
Again he grinned, releasing her hands, chuckling as she moved swiftly to pin his own, knowing he could break her grip if he truly desired. "Who said I'd play fair?" he asked, smirking at the astonished look on her face. She leaned in to kiss him and just as their lips met they heard a throat clear softly in the doorway.  
  
In an instant Legolas was on his feet, his stance ready for anything. He swept his gaze over the large Elf standing there, catching a strange expression on his face for the barest of moments. Recovering quickly he relaxed his stance, nodding to the visitor. "Hello Kallo, can we help you?" The large Elfs' eyes flicked briefly to Rhya, noting the flush of both desire and embarrassment upon her cheeks.  
  
"Actually," he said, resting his gaze solidly upon Legolas again, "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."  
  
Legolas fought to hide his surprise and nodded, looking briefly to Rhya before he did so. "I'll rest a bit more, if that's alright," she said uncertainly, watching the two eye each other warily. Legolas broke eye contact first, leaning across the bed and planting a solid kiss on her lips efore straightening.  
  
"I'll be right back, love," he said calmly, meeting her gaze for a moment before walking across the room and past the large Elf in the doorway. Kallo remained standing for a moment, watching Rhya and then turned, following her lover into the main room.  
  
Legolas walked towards the pillows and motioned for him to sit, but Kallo interrupted him, asking softly, "Will you walk with me?"  
  
Again caught off guard Legolas could only nod and follow as the large Elf lead him outside, weaving through the streets with an alarming familiarity. With dismay Legolas saw him approach the same path he had taken earlier, when he had spoken with Kailin. At the last minute he turned aside, striding up a path Legolas hadn't noticed, well concealed in tall shrubs.  
  
They walked in silence, the sun rising around them as they trekked. Reaching a level widening in the path Kallo stopped, moving forward to sit with his feet hanging precariously over the edge. Legolas remained standing, his gaze sweeping across the amazing vista their climb had revealed. Below them stretched the entirety of the valley, a patchwork of brightly colored tents  
  
and, in the distance, fields and a small lake, laid out below them, impossible in their tiny perfection.  
  
"Amazing..." the word seemed to fall from his lips as he settled next to the other, his legs also dangling over the foolishly high drop.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Legolas could hear a near reverence in his companion's voice and he turned to regard him curiously, though he remained silent. Suddenly Kallo met his gaze, his grey eyes seeming to bore straight into him. "It's the kind of place you could start over, make a real go of it," his voice was low, filled with meaning.  
  
Legolas nodded and turned his attention back out over the valley, watching as tiny swirls of smoke began to drift from several tents. A silence fell between them again, and rather than break it Legolas studied the tiny inhabitants as they moved about, waiting patiently to discern the large Elfs' motivations.  
  
"I know you spoke to Kailin," he said finally, so suddenly that Legolas nearly jumped as a result. Something about this Elf put him ill at ease and he disliked it intently and so he merely nodded, affecting indifference though his muscles tightened involuntarily. "What are you planning?"  
  
Something about the tone of the question sparked an anger within him and he turned his gaze again on the large Elf, not surprised when he met the calm grey eyes. "What do you mean, Kallo?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice level.  
  
The Quel warrior shrugged but held his gaze, his eyes passive, nearly bored. "Just want to know what you're planning, now that you no longer have a home."  
  
He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, fighting hard to keep his raging temper in check. "Watch yourself, Kallo," he warned, not wanting to strike this Elf who had done so much for his love.  
  
Huge shoulders shrugged, eyes still impassive. "The truth is the truth, however it is said. I want to know what you are planning...if I'm going to have to pick up the pieces you leave behind."  
  
"What pieces would that be, Kallo? Rhya? You think I'm going to leave her, now, after all of this?" Legolas was incredulous, his pulse thumping in his ears.  
  
"That is the price your father named," his voice was calm, nonchalant.  
  
Legolas leapt to his feet, pacing along the edge, his voice ringing loudly. "And he won't get it! I can't give her up Kallo. She's all I have, all I've ever had and he thinks I'll just toss her away to be his whipping boy again? I'd rather die with her than live without her!"  
  
As he stopped speaking he glared at the back of Kallo's head, his eyes burning into the dark hair. He saw the shoulders slump, the head bow, and then Kallo stood, approaching him. A large hand snaked out and caught him by the shoulder and Legolas realized then just how close he stood to the precipice. For an instant he thought he saw baleful, murderous intent in  
  
Kallos' eyes but as soon as he noted the look it was gone, replaced by the large Elf's customary calm. With a gentle jerk he backed the prince from the lip, with a murmured, "The edge is unsafe, be more careful," and then he walked away, heading back down the path.  
  
Legolas waited a moment, his brow furrowed in confusion. Making a snap decision he ran after Kallo, gripping his upper arm and spinning him around so that their eyes met. Again, if only for an instant, a gleam of malevolence shone in the larger Elfs' eyes, and Legolas wondered suddenly just how deep the large Elf's resentment of him ran. They stood for a moment in silence and then Kallo turned again and made to walk away. Frustrated, his hands clenched into tight fists, Legolas called after him angrily. "Dammit, Kallo, what was this about? Why did you bring me here? To show me a pretty view?"  
  
Again the large Elf startled him, spinning and racing back to where he stood, his eyes bright with an unnamed emotion. "Are you daft? Do you really not understand?"  
  
"No Kallo, I don't understand. What the hell is wrong with you people? Why can't you ever just SAY something?" his voice rose to a shout, the tendons of his neck snapping taut with anger.  
  
"You want me to say it, to spell it out for you? Fine, then I will. I was showing you that you could live here, the two of you, that you could leave behind all that has come before and make something new, together. I was giving her to you, you blasted fool!" his voice rose sharply, his eyes boring into Legolas. They stood that way a moment, Legolas silently digesting the words.  
  
With a loud snort Kallo turned and again began to make his way down the path, shaking his head as he walked. Calmly, evenly Legolas spoke, his voice soft but carrying easily to the other Elfs' ears. "She is not yours to give, Kallo. She never was."  
  
The effect on the other was instantaneous, his spine snapping straight, his fists clenching. Legolas could see his chest heaving but pressed on, looking to the heavens and shaking his head n wonderment at his own blindness. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, have you ever told her? Does she know?"  
  
Kallo didn't turn, and his voice barely reached Legolas, his tone flat, unemotional. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Exasperated Legolas flung his hands to the sky, incredulous, "Of course you do, you're in love with her! How long has it been, Kallo? How long have you wanted her?" Again the other remained silent his head bowed and his respiration even more hitched. "That punch...after the attack, when Rhya was wounded. I thought you just got carried away...but you meant it! You're jealous Kallo, jealous that I have what you always wanted but were to afraid to try for!"  
  
Whatever restraint he had been using fled and Kallo turned, seething, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Afraid? No, not afraid. I respect her, and I knew the price she would pay if I tried to take that from her. And unlike some people I took that into consideration, placed her interests above my own. Not that you can grasp such a concept."  
  
Now it was Legolas' eyes that narrowed, the large Elfs' words rubbing salt into that still open wound. "To hell with you. I didn't know," he felt his rage building and fought hard to suppress it.  
  
Now Kallo threw his hands into the air, laughing aloud. "What's her middle name, Elf? What's her favorite color, favorite food? Of course you didn't know, because you never asked! You have no idea what gift you've been given and I doubt you even care!"  
  
Legolas struggled for words, for anything in the red haze that was dropping before his eyes. He fought hard, trying desperately to contain himself as Kallo spat, "She was mine before you, Elf, and I will still be here when you are but a distant regret to her."  
  
Without a thought Legolas launched himself through the air, his fist colliding solidly with Kallo's jaw, his eyes flaming with anger. He felt those large fists slamming into his ribs, his chin, but he ignored the pain, raining blow after blow on that smug face, wanting to deny the truth of the words by denying the source. Finally the others blows stopped and with a final punch Legolas stood, his clothing hopelessly ripped, blood flowing freely from his nose and mouth.  
  
Kallo lay in a near stupor, his face battered and near unrecognizable. Without a word Legolas bent, grasping the front of his shirt. As if from reflex Kallo flinched, bringing his hands up in a futile attempt at defense. Ignoring the gesture Legolas bunched his muscles, flinging the large Elf's body over his shoulder, startled at the sheer weight of him, his legs protesting quickly at the extra burden as he started again down the path.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sun was high in the sky when they left the tent, gentle clucking and soft rebukes from the healers following them. They both squinted, still unaccustomed to the glare of the desert sun. Blue eyes met grey, a silent understanding passing between them, no words needed. And then Legolas turned and began walking to his tent, towards the woman that waited there for him. Kallos' eyes followed his progress for a moment and then he turned, walking towards his own tent, and the cool solitude he knew awaited him. 


	26. Diplomacy pt 25

Title: Diplomacy 25  
  
Author: Arisma  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: To the tune of Leslie Gore, "You don't own me"- I don't own it; don't try to claim it in any way. I don't own it; don't hunt me down 'cause I'll never pay! . Feedback: arisma_@hotmail.com -*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- *-  
  
He left the healer's tent behind, feeling the weight of the other Elf's gaze. He turned a corner and shrugged, happy to be out of Kallo's line of sight. Wearily he raised his hand and rubbed his still sore jaw, sighing deeply. The healers here were skilled and had erased most of the evidence of their brawl...most, but not all. He knew she would notice and resigned himself to the host of questions that would follow. He pondered his responses as he walked, the settlement beginning to feel familiar to him already.  
  
"It's the kind of place you could start over, make a real go of it."  
  
Kallos' words echoed in his mind, and he acknowledged the truth of them. They could stay here, build a life, together. He felt a deep ache in his heart and realized just how badly he wanted that. He wanted to wake every morning to see her, and sleep every night holding her close to him. He wanted a life with her, not these mere stolen moments.  
  
But at what price?  
  
His brow furrowed at the dissident thought, his subconscious again forcing him to consider weightier matters then what his heart desired. His father had issued an ultimatum, made his wishes known. He wasn't to return to his homeland unless he did so without her, unless he left behind the one he'd fought so hard for. Was she worth that price? Worth never seeing the trees, he friends he had cherished since birth? He could leave her, return to his father's side, take up the mantle of prince and protector again. He could turn his back on her as so many others had. He knew she wouldn't resent him, would accept his decision. He knew it and the knowledge made the choice for him.  
  
He raised his gaze and saw the deep green of his tent, the slim purple veins glinting in the sunlight. A thought struck him as he entered and he held onto it, wanting to remember that exact moment, for all time, the moment this place became his home. Quietly he slipped through the doorway, letting the hanging slide down his back as it again sealed away the harshness of the sun. With silent steps he crossed the room and entered the bedroom, his eyes intent, knowing within himself where she would be.  
  
She stood quietly, her back to him, carefully smoothing the bedclothes, making sure everything was just so. He watched her movements for a moment, a strange thrill in observing her unnoticed. Quietly she began to hum, a melody he didn't know, lilting and lovely. With utmost stealth he crept behind her, placing a soft kiss to the base of her neck.  
  
She jumped, making a small startled sound, beginning to turn to face the intruder. Faster then should have been possible he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, murmuring comforting words. In an instant she relaxed against him and he felt what reservations he had slide away and he did not mourn them.  
  
"You scared me!" she exclaimed, placing her hand on both of his, laced together over her navel.  
  
"I didn't mean to," he murmured, brushing a soft kiss to the delicate skin behind her ear. He felt her sigh and lean back, resting against him. Craning his neck he pressed his lips to her throat, feeling her pulse leaping from the scare. "Miss me?" he asked softly, intently, adding a kiss to the base of her jaw.  
  
She shuddered lightly, raising a hand and reaching behind to cradle the back of his head. "You were not gone long, Legolas," she answered softly, adding after a moment. "It felt like an eternity."  
  
He smiled, nuzzling into her hair, the softness of her tresses warm against his cheek. "I have a question for you, love," he began, sure now of his decision. He felt her stiffen in trepidation and made a soft soothing sound, squeezing her back, even tighter against him. "It's a good one, I think," he said, feeling his stomach clench with nerves.  
  
"Then ask, please," she said, laying her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes, waiting.  
  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly as he willed himself into the unknown. "Rhya...Rhyalla, will you...would you please...will you bond with me? Will you be my wife?" Despite his best efforts the words faded to a whisper and he felt his hands tremble beneath hers.  
  
A moment passed, and he felt the hot weight of disappointment as she still did not answer. He'd given so much, left so much behind...and she denied him. He made to pull his hands away, to flee this pain but she turned in his arms before he could and wrapped her arms about his neck, nestling beneath the cup of his chin. He was startled to feel moisture against his skin, to feel the trembling that emanated not only from him, but from her as well.  
  
"Rhya?" he asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Of course Legolas, of course," she said, her voice dim with tears.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked, his stomach flipping wildly within him.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, still sobbing, placing kisses all along his face. It seemed to slowly dawn on her as she did so that dark smudges marred his otherwise perfect skin. "Eru, Legolas, what happened?" He watched her face fall, her smile replaced by a worried grimace.  
  
She ran her fingers hesitantly over the marks as he shook his head, smiling broadly. "No worries Rhya, I'm fine. Better than fine, perfect."  
  
He tried to sweep her into a kiss and she allowed it, but the moment their lips parted she asked, "But what happened? Is Kallo alright?"  
  
He felt a momentary pang at the mention of his name but continued smiling. "Everything is fine, love, I promise. We had a few things to work out, and like typical males we got a little carried away. All is fine between us, truly."  
  
She searched his face and he worked to make his smile more earnest, but still she opened her mouth to protest. Frustrated, he swept her up, kissing her with every ounce of passion he could muster. "Hush now. It's your turn to trust me, love," his clear blue eyes searched her darker orbs, waiting a mere moment after she nodded to continue. "Besides...unless I am mistaken we have a little celebrating to do."  
  
Remembering suddenly, she smiled broadly, looking up into his eyes. "Did you mean it, Legolas?"  
  
"Of course I did, love. I don't think I've ever meant anything more. My only regret is that I have no token to give you, no ring," he ran his hands lightly up and down her shoulders, meeting her eyes earnestly.  
  
With a sudden smile she dashed from his grasp, fishing for something beneath a pillow. She returned clasping a small velvet pouch, which she held nervously out to him. Silently he took it, unsure what it meant. He tugged the strings open and upended it to reveal a ring. He looked at it and then to her and back again, smiling. "But how?" he asked, baffled.  
  
"They took it off me at the healer's house, after the battle in the clearing. Kallo held it for me. After you two left I found it on the table...he must have left it," she looked up at him, her eyes bright, "Did he know, then?"  
  
In reply Legolas pulled her close, running a hand down her back. "I think maybe he did," he answered, and then he kneeled before her, gazing up into her face with adoring eyes. "Rhyalla, will you bond with me, and stand by my side, as my wife and equal, forever?" He asked the words in the ancient way, feeling the weight of them as he voiced them.  
  
Silently she nodded and he slipped the ring onto her finger, though it was much too large. Slowly he stood, cradling her chin with one hand and kissing her softly, lovingly, while tracing the ring with the other, tracing his signet ring as he sealed the ending of that part of his life.  
  
-*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-- *-  
  
A/N-  
  
Note the new email addy for feedback, for those of you who have issues with the button.  
  
So... what does everyone think of this turn of events? Are we on the cusp of a happily ever after?  
  
I'd appreciate some feedback from you all in the literal sense. I want to know what questions you have in your mind that you'd like answered. Anything you've just been dying to know, or vaguely curious about? Review and include the question in it and I'll see about getting them answered in a timely manner.  
  
~Arisma  
  
*** For those of you who are music oriented as myself, check the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence, it's the current tune that makes me think of our happy (?) couple. Plus, damn good tune in and of itself. 


	27. Diplomacy pt 26

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 26  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*

The sun laid low over the desert, its dying rays mirrored a million times in each tiny grain, each fleck mourning the loss of day with a lover's desperation. From beneath rocks, from within deep, cool crevices creatures emerged, lizards and rodents, small flightless birds, all the life of the desert finally released from the oppressive heat of day. With guarded glances and swift feet they scoured the dunes, eating, hunting, dying, living the life of the desert dweller.

They converged around water, their need to quench their abiding thirst greater even than the fear of prey to predator. Some hunted the open dunes, some dug deep to find hidden growths upon which to feast. A brave few crept into the valley, the abundance there tempered with the presence of so many of the tall strange creatures that dwelt within. The guards near the fields watched with amusement as tiny rodents fixed them with beady eyes before darting across the expanse and into the plantings.

Larger, braver animals braved the outskirts of the village proper, foraging in the deep, covered bins of discarded food in the process of becoming the catalyst for the next season's crop. Some ventured further, scratching at tents' flaps or eating from offering bowls left outside certain tents for their use. A low slung, pale gray rodent with startling golden eyes sniffed at the green flap, raising a forepaw and scratching at the material. It settled onto its haunches, sniffing the air, catching delicious whiffs from within.

The flap raised and a golden head poked out, eyes sweeping the air far above the creatures head before lowering his sights to meet the waiting animals. His eyes widened slightly in startlement though he retained a calm demeanor, the golden gaze met solidly with startled mirth within the cornflower blue orbs. Slowly he knelt, extending his hand, cautiously, ready to snatch it back in a moment if he sensed a threat. Casually wary the animal extended its long neck, sniffing at the long fingers, until it satisfied itself of the intentions of the kneeling Elf.

So appeased it strode past the astonished Elf, entering the tent with the calm aplomb of a pet cat. He stood, watching the strange animal saunter through the entry to his home, his lips turning up in a small bemused smile. "Saucy!" he exclaimed, raising his gaze again to meet that of the woman lounging across the room. "We have a visitor, love," he said to her, watching a gleeful smile spread across her face, feeling a thrill in his heart at the sight. 

"Oh, Legolas!" she exclaimed, leaning out of the cushions on which she rested and extending also her hand to the visiting beast. After a brief inspection the creature settled again on its haunches, its bright golden gaze resting expectantly on the Elf woman. With a smile she lifted a bit of meat form the trays before her and set it carefully on the carpet, watching as the animal began to eat with gusto.

She felt the cushions beneath her dip as her lover slid behind her, felt his arms encircle her waist and his chin rest atop her shoulder. "What is it, love?" he asked her, absorbed in watching the creature enjoying its repast. 

"It's a cathymin! We have them in Quel'Nessar, too," she answered quietly, eyes fixed on the animal in question. "They come at night to forage and have little fear of Elves. Legend says that it's an omen of good luck to have one visit you, and a blessing for the entire household if they cross the threshold."

Legolas grinned and nuzzled the soft skin behind her ear, still watching the cathymin as it finished the meat and then looked expectantly at them. "I think he wants more," he whispered, nodding towards the waiting beast. With a smile Rhya took the entire plate of meat and set it on the carpets, chuckling as the animal began to scrounge through, eating quickly, its angular jaw working soundlessly to get through the meat. 

"He's hungry," she murmured, leaning back, relaxing into her lover's arms. 

Legolas grinned and kissed the top of her neck, chuckling as he spoke, "Luckily we'd already eaten. I can't believe something that size can eat so much!"

A contented silence fell, broken only by the soft eating sounds as the cathymin filled his stomach. The elves watched in silence until he was done, smiling and chuckling occasionally at his antics. Finally, with a contented wuffle it stood, stretching lithely. With a soft tone Legolas said, "Thank you for visiting little one, please come again," but much to their surprise the tiny rodent walked deeper into the dwelling, pushing under a pile of cushions in the corner and turning tight circles within. Apparently satisfied it settled, its small pink nose and bright eyes gazing sleepily from the depths. Again they sat in silence as the burnished gold eyes slowly   
closed. 

"It's sleeping!" though whispered, Legolas' words held more than a touch of incredulity. "Do they usually do that?" 

Rhya chuckled, watching the soft movements of the pillow pile. "Not that I've ever heard, though I doubt they ever ventured deep enough to get near the tower. Not that the nannies would have let them in, regardless." 

"Did you have a favorite?" Legolas asked, leaning further back into the cushions, drawing her with him. 

She sighed softly, her brow furrowed in thought, "I don't know if favorite is the right word, but there were some who were less strict than others, and I guess I liked them more then not. To tell you honestly I never knew their names, they were just 'nanny'. For a while I tried to number them in my mind but it was so erratic I just lost count." She shrugged her shoulders lightly as Legolas squeezed her to him in a tight hug.

"So what did you do there, all alone? You must have done something to keep yourself busy...right?"

"Oh, it wasn't as bleak as it sounds to you. I did have toys, a great number of them actually. I liked to play dress up, though I daresay I got a lot of things wrong." 

She chuckled softly as he prompted, "How do you mean? Can you be wrong in dress up?" 

"Well, not wrong, just...limited. Sometimes I played tutor, sometimes nanny. I remember one summer I saw a girl in the square with a basket of flowers, and for a week after I played flower girl. Then the nanny figured out who I was imagining and put an end to it, too common to play a flower seller, she said." 

He listened carefully to her replies, intent for any signs of distress. But this was her life and as hard as it was for him to imagine it didn't really bother her, it was merely fact and she had accepted it long since. He traced the contour of her knuckles as he pondered, finally asking, "When you were younger what did you want to be, what did you dream?"

She was silent for a long moment, pondering, and when she spoke her voice sounded smaller, almost childish. "I don't know what I wanted to be. I had no idea of the way the world worked, and I guess I didn't understand that you could be something. I always kind of assumed that you were born and then you lived. I didn't understand the concept of choices and decisions and the consequences that resulted. It was like the world just was how it was, I never questioned my role or that of anyone else I came in contact with."

He nodded, trying to understand what it would be like to have lived that life but his thoughts were interrupted when she continued, her voice taking on a passionate quality. "They were all so indifferent to me. They didn't try to show me what the world was like, how normal people lived. Sometimes I think back and I have to wonder, did they truly never think to teach me or did they just never bother because they knew I'd never have a chance to use it?"

Legolas remained silent, listening as she spoke, feeling her tremble in his arms. "I'd never seen water boil. I didn't know where clothes came from. I knew proper form for a traditional tea ceremony but I had no idea what the people in the square were doing. I didn't understand a job or even work. I was so clueless, and they would have sent me off to my fate like that. Thank Eru for Kallo, I don't think I'd have survived without having known him."

Again he nodded, his voice soft, murmuring, "He's been a good friend to you."

"No, he hasn't. He's so much more than a friend, Legolas. He's my brother, even if we share no blood. He actually spoke to me. I know that sounds silly, but it made all the difference to me. Sure, some of the nannies read stories to me, or the tutors with lessons, but they weren't ever talking to me, they were talking to their charge, to a nuisance, not a person. He was the first one to look beyond that and see me. And because he did, I saw it as well."

He felt his heart tighten and his brow furrowed, needing to know but terrified of the answer. "Did you ever think, the two of you... together?" He fought to keep his voice steady and was pleased that it remained so.

She was silent for a moment, and when she answered her voice was soft. "I thought of it, of course I did. There was a time I thought he wanted it too. But he'd never talk to me about it and he never acted on it in anyway. I think if things had been different, maybe there could have been something between us, but I guess we'll never know, now."

"Because of me? Because I got in the way?" He knew some of the hurt he was feeling shone through his words and he cringed form it slightly, but had to ask, to know.

She turned in his arms to face him, her eyes finding his and holding them. "I think lots of things would had to have been different. As much as I love him, I'm not in love with him. I never felt a pull towards him like I did to you. I think in the end I was destined to be his friend, in the same way I feel I was destined to be with you." Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her gaze still upon him. He pulled her closer, kissing her gently, softly, loving intent in every meeting of lips, every touch of his tongue to hers. 

The kiss ended slowly, each reluctant to lose the contact, moving so that their foreheads rested lightly together. Again she was struck by the sheer beauty of him, the clear blue depths of his eyes, moving forward again, eager to feel his lips on her own. Before she could make contact, however, he spoke, his voice soft. "Is that why you gave yourself to me, you felt it was destined?"

She stopped moving, shifting backwards slightly, her brow furrowed, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I have no idea what came over me... I'd never done anything even vaguely like that before. I just... from the moment I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering how you smelled, how you tasted. And then when we were out there, and you were saying you'd been thinking of me too, it was like..."

"Lightning..." he added softly, her head bobbing in agreement.

"And I was so overwhelmed, I never gave a thought to whether or not it was right..." she continued, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"You just knew." he finished, smiling.

"I just knew." she repeated, smiling softly.

"I wish I'd known, that I'd taken the time to find out I was your first. I would have made it special for you, not as it was." He shook his head with regret, sighing softly, but she chuckled, raising his chin so that their eyes locked again.

"It was special, Legolas, because it was with you. I knew you didn't know and that was part of what made it special. You were so gentle, even without knowing why. It was more precious to me against the rocks then it would have been on a bed of roses if it had been anyone but you with me there." she smiled at him, her eyes clear and free of regret and he felt some of the guilt he'd been carrying disappear.

"But if you could have, if it'd been like you'd imagined, what would it have been like?" He watched her cheeks redden, her gaze dropping from his and her hair falling forward as was her habit when embarrassed. With a chuckle he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her face, cradling the back of her head. "Come now, love, you can tell me. After what we've been through, what we've done with each other, do you really think you need be embarrassed of anything when it comes to me?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, shyly, "I know I shouldn't be, but I've never spoken to anyone like this before, and its... well its silly."

He smiled softly at her, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. "If you wanted it, there's nothing silly about it. We all have fantasies, love. Please share yours with me."

She nodded, the words slow in the coming, still embarrassed though she fought against the emotion. "I.. I just had this image, of candles and water, and a soft blanket beneath the trees. I know it sounds like something out of a fairy tale, but its what I thought I wanted."

Again she raised her eyes to his, having lowered them while speaking. He smiled gently at her, his eyes warm. "Thank you for telling me, love." She smiled in return, her cheeks returning to their normal pale hue.

Suddenly he remembered his conversation with Kallo and without thinking asked, "What's your favorite food? Do you have one?"

She chuckled, apparently relieved at the change of topics. "Oh, yes I do. I like kardiss, its a sort of spicy vegetable stew with little bits of fish in it." she watched his face wrinkle in disgust as she described it, laughing. "Oh its really good, honest. What about you? What's your favorite?" 

HE thought a moment and then smiled brightly. "Honeycakes. Kailins mother used to make these sweetcakes that were to die for. They were so soft and fluffy and the icing was so sweet and creamy. She'd make us batch after batch when we were little and she always sent some home with me, though they rarely made it all the way to my rooms."

"You've known each other since you were small then?" she asked, fascinated with the sparkle in her loves eyes as he remembered. 

"Oh yes, nearly as long as I can remember. His father is in the guard so Id seen him around, but it wasn't until later that we actually became friends." 

"How did you meet, then?" she asked, running her hand along his arms as he spoke. 

He hesitated a second, distracted by her touch but with a swallow he answered, avoiding her eyes. "I was a spoiled little thing, thinking I was so much better than everyone else. I was in the garden one day, ordering the other children about as I was wont to do when one little boy told me no. I was flabbergasted. None of the other children had ever stood up to me before and I didn't know what to do."

"So what did you do?" she asked, picturing an imperious young prince and the dark-haired imp that Kailin had surely been 

Legolas grinned sheepishly, saying, "I didn't know what else to do, so I hit him."

"You hit him?!? What happened? Was he hurt?" She laughed, imagining it all in her minds eye.

"Oh no, he wasn't hurt." he answered, his grin turning wry. "He was pissed. He beat the snot out of me and told me that if I ever touched him again he'd beat the blonde out of me."

Her jaw dropped open and she stared at him in wonderment. "He beat you up and then you became friends?" Her voice was part incredulity, part bafflement.

His smile widened. "Yes, inseparable. Sometimes it takes a good fight to come to an understanding."

Her voice dropped low but her eyes were sharp when she asked, "Is that what happened with you and Kallo? Is that how you came to an understanding?"

Legolas was taken aback for a moment but then he nodded, slowly. "I think that's exactly what happened, love. Sometimes things build up and you just have to let them out."

"And since boys will be boys you have to let it out with your fists." she said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey," he began grinning widely, "I seem to remember a certain someone having a pretty mean right hook, now that you mention it. I wonder, gee, who could that be?"

She grinned, eyes narrowing. "Alright, point taken. I am sorry for that, by the way... all of it."

He stopped her with a finger pressed to her lips, his smile not faltering at all. "There's no need to apologize, love. The past is just that, the past. We both made mistakes, lets leave it at that." 

She nodded in agreement, her eyes sparkling. "Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked, settling against him again.

He thought for a moment before he spoke. Again his earlier conversation with Kallo sparked questions within him. "Have you a middle name?" he queried, wishing there were a more delicate way to get such information. 

"Yes," she answered, her voice calm, "Imayana, though I've never actually heard anyone but the tutors use it for any purpose. Have you one?" 

In answer he shook his head in negation, explaining. "It's not something that is common amongst the noble classes where I'm from. As a matter of fact my surname is simply a reiteration of my parentage, so I only have a first name to claim as my own. Kailin has a middle name, and I always kind of envied him it." 

She turned to face him, smiling, "So what is it?" 

"What is what?" he asked, confused.

"Kailins middle name, of course!" she replied, giggling. 

"Urime, though he loathes it. He once told me that his parents only saddled him with one so that the other children would have something to taunt him with," he chuckled thinking of his friend's baleful grimace whenever the moniker was mentioned. 

"Good to know..." she said mischievously, painting a calculating look across her features. 

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, looking startled, "He'd kill me if he knew I'd told you!" 

With a wry grin she waggled a finger in his direction, her tone light-hearted and mocking, "Shouldn't have told me, then!"

A huge grin spread across his features and he grasped her hands with his own, "Guess I'll just have to make you forget," he stated, his eyes narrowing and darkening. 

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed softly, trying to back away though he held her hands tightly. 

His eyes sparkled as he advanced, moving into a kneel to edge closer, "Indeed," he murmured, intensely focused on her face. He noted the swift flush that crept over her cheekbones, the tremble in her lips as she watched him. He felt suddenly predatory, animalistic, enraptured with the sight of his prey before him, helpless to his whim. A low growl escaped his lips and he saw her eyes widen, strangely satisfied with the reaction. He felt the grin change, twisting into something more primal and hungry, the mirth entirely gone from his visage. He continued moving forward, still grasping her hands though she had ceased to struggle. 

With slow deliberate grace he lay atop her, stretching her body below him, his every muscle taut with this strange energy. He shifted his gaze from her face to her lips as he pressed his own to them, light for a moment and then with more urgency, nibbling at her lower lip, watching with satisfaction as her eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan. The sound was like fuel to a fire and it burned his blood as surely. He released her hands and laced his fingers in her hair, holding her head still as he ravaged her mouth, eliciting a string of gasped moans, seemingly against her will. 

He lowered a hand and traced along her neck and shoulder, along the curve of her waist before slipping his hand swiftly beneath the fabric, exploring the flesh beneath. He massaged and teased, even nipping at the sensitive flesh with his teeth through the thin material of her shirt. He felt her arch her back and tremble at the barrage of sensation he was giving to her and again claimed her lips, gratified when her hands cupped his face, pulling him closer, softly repeating his name all the while. 

Those same hands slipped slowly down and made short work of his tunic, his bare skin pebbling in the now cool night air that had filtered in while their guest dined. Moving quickly he sat up, pulling her with and astride him, lifting the shirt over her head with a quick gesture, ripping the fabric in his haste. She shrugged her shoulders to aid him, groaning when he   
spread a palm across her back as he lowered his head to taste her newly exposed skin with another low growl. 

She rested her hand against the back of his head, letting the golden strands slip through her fingers, pressing him tighter against her with a loud moan. He obliged happily, nipping and tasting, focused on nothing in the world but this woman atop him. Without warning she grasped a handful of his hair, jerking his head back and away from her, swiftly pressing her lips to his. He growled low in his throat as he kissed her, hearing an echo of the sound from her, driving him to new heights of desire. 

He made to bend his head again, to taste the flesh he so craved but she restrained him, surprisingly strong, her grip on his golden locks nearly painful. He met her eyes with a questioning glare and saw a challenge there, one he could not allow to go unanswered. With a groan he stood, cradling her bottom with his hands, holding her tight against him. His steps were swift and sure as he crossed the room, walking through the hanging between the rooms as though it did not exist. 

With one hand he held her against him while untying the laces of her skirt with the other, dropping it to the floor with nary a thought. He lowered his hand to his breeches, making short work of the bindings and pushing them down, leaving them puddled at the base of the bed as he lay her upon it. He stretched atop her, feeling tiny sparks of electricity course through every inch of flesh that pressed together between them. 

"Gods..." he whispered hoarsely before again claiming her lips, grasping her hip with one hand and the other wrapping firmly in her dark locks. Somehow he managed to wrest some control from the maelstrom of his mind, careful not to hurt her as they were joined. Within moments they were moving as one, their lovemaking feral in its intensity. They twisted and writhed, struggling against each other, their eyes bright and locked to the others. 

Every nerve felt alive, every cell in his body screaming for release, not just for him, but for her as well, her well being important even as he moved closer to the edge of bliss. Suddenly she dropped her head, locking her teeth onto the muscle that connected his neck to his shoulder, groaning loudly as her release hit. In an instant he followed, grinding his teeth at the intense combination of pleasure and pain. 

Their surprise was complete when they landed with a thud on the floor, only at the last moment realizing and catching his weight with his elbows lest he crush his lover. For a moment only harsh breathing filled the air, each still lost in the swirl of sensation that resulted from their joining. Silently their eyes met and they leaned in to share a sweet kiss, calm now, their animalistic urges well satisfied. 

They heard a small sound and raised their gazes to the doorway, to the small grey creature busily scratching behind his ear with a hind foot. Slowly he realized he had an audience and lowered the appendage, fixing them with a baleful glare. With one voice they burst out laughing, the serious expression comical on the small animal. The baleful glare turned affronted and he stalked from the room, the flap falling closed behind him, concealing again the two giggling Elves. 


	28. Diplomacy pt 27

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 27  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

The room was still dark when she opened her eyes, the sun's light still concealed somewhere behind the dunes. With a languid stretch, she turned on her side and nuzzled further into her lover, feeling the warmth of his body seep slowly into her as she pressed against him. She lay an arm across his chest, her small hand trailing across the clearly defined muscles, her eyes closed as though memorizing the contours beneath her fingers.  
  
The arm on which she lay flexed slightly, the muscles bunching beneath her cheek before relaxing again in sleep. A warm hand curled round to rest on her shoulder, patting reassuringly before slipping off to rest limply behind her back. With soft touches she traced the arc of his neck, the angle of his jaw, tucking some of the long wayward strands of his golden mane behind a perfectly pointed ear.  
  
Silently she slipped from his embrace, from the bed, gathering up some of the discarded clothing, tossing it into a basket. She carefully opened a trunk, removing the set of clothes that had awaited their arrival, slipping the thin shirt over her head, the billowy fabric cool against her skin. Her fingers worked quickly to tie the skirts, the beaded tassels trailing down and over her hip. With one last look at the bed and the Elf sleeping peacefully within it, she slipped from the room, letting the separating flap slide down silently behind her.  
  
Her bare feet sunk into the thick carpets of the main room, absorbing whatever tiny sound her footfalls would have made as she picked her way across, gathering up the discarded clothing here as well, slipping back to the bedroom to place it in the basket. Satisfied, she made to leave again when a tiny squawk startled her. Looking around quickly she saw the pile of pillows in the corner shifting as a tiny pink nose and bright golden eyes slipped from within, the round little body followed slowly as the cathymin emerged from his self chosen nest.  
  
With a sigh of relief she settled to one knee, extending her hand to him again. With a brief sniff he walked past her, settling on his haunches by the side of the low table. He waited patiently a second before fixing her with his liquid gold gaze.  
  
With a smile she walked towards him, speaking in a hushed whisper. "It's not breakfast time yet, little one. You may stay if you wish, but you must be more patient!" In consolation she dropped a hand against his back, stroking the soft grey fur, tracing the long tail, chuckling as his back arched in pleasure, his tail curling around her wrist as though to beg for more. One more stroke and she turned, ignoring his mewl of protest and walking quietly from the tent.  
  
Outside the ground was dewed, tiny birds darting here and there, long tongues flicking out to taste the moisture before flitting to the next drop. The sky was barely beginning to lighten as she made her way through the twisting paths between tents. Occasionally she saw one of the A'Har, walking with slow purpose towards the center of the town. Curious, but with her purpose in mind she made a note to discover their destination.  
  
She continued on, nodding politely to those whose path she crossed, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, near shivering in the predawn chill of the desert. Finally she spotted her goal, a pale grey tent set slightly apart from the others. Carefully she ducked beneath the flap, her eyes working quickly to adjust to the dim interior. Accustomed now, she scanned the small room, the cot in the corner and the small table with a few pillows across from it. The room was empty, though, and with a sigh she turned to leave,   
surprised when she had to stop short to avoid running into the large Elf now standing behind her.  
  
She stood for a moment, surprised he had moved so very silently. Remembering herself she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a moment his arms lifted to embrace her as well and she felt his lips press the top of her head. They stood in companionable silence for a moment and then he grasped her upper arms, his large fingers as gentle as a mother's caress. He stepped back, holding her at arm's length, his eyes searching her. His gaze flicked for a brief second to the base of her throat before moving back to her face, his grey eyes catching her blue and holding them.  
  
"You're shivering," he said calmly, rubbing a thumb along the pebbled skin of her upper arm.  
  
She felt her face split in a foolish grin. "It's cold outside," she said, bending her elbows to grasp his forearms.  
  
Without speaking he lead her to the bed, pulling the blanket from atop it and wrapping it around her shoulders, rubbing over them with his hands briskly, warming her. After a moment her shivering lessened and he bade her to sit, curling down next to her. "Why were you out so early?" he queried, still rubbing absently at her shoulders.  
  
"I wanted to see you," she answered, smiling at his snorted reply.  
  
"I'd have been here when the sun rose. What was he thinking letting you out in the cold with no shawl?" He shook his head in recrimination and she poked him soundly in the chest, ignoring the brief flare of anger in his eyes, knowing she was perfectly safe with him.  
  
"Letting me out? Am I a child then, to be allowed out to play only when someone deems it fit?" Her voice was a tad angry, though more amused than wrathful.  
  
"You know you are not a child, but still he should take better care of you. You still need someone to remind you of the little things at times." His voice was low and caring and the little spark of anger his words had brought died swiftly.  
  
"I know, Kallo, but don't blame him. I left him sleeping like a babe." She smiled sweetly at him and he shook his head, gripping her shoulders briefly as though to shake her.  
  
"What in the world am I going to do with you?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"Love me, as always," she answered, and his eyes slipped from hers for a moment before locking again with them.  
  
"As always," he said softly, tracing her cheek with his large, callused fingers. Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned against his palm, turning her head to press a soft kiss to the roughed skin. They sat in silence for a moment and then he removed his hand, sitting back and leaning on his elbows, his eyes fixed on her again, his face faintly flushed. "Did he ask you then?" he queried, his voice soft.  
  
Her eyes flew open, an undeniable gleam of joy lighting them from within. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "He asked and I accepted. Isn't it wonderful?  
  
"Does it make you happy?" he asked softly, his voice full of unnamed emotion.  
  
"Yes, Kallo. I don't think I've ever been so happy." Her voice was full of love and hopes and his lips curled into a smile despite him.  
  
"Then yes, it is wonderful," he answered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead as she grinned.  
  
"Who would have thought we'd end up here? All those wild plans we made in the tower and not a single one involved me marrying a prince whom I actually loved. The reality is so much better even then my wildest dreams." Her voice was wistful, dreamy, and he smiled to hear the tone.  
  
"You deserve to live your dreams. You deserve happiness, Rhya. I am grateful you have found it." His voice was sincere his grey eyes open and honest as they met hers.  
  
"You don't like him, do you?" she asked quietly, regretting the question as soon as she had voiced it.  
  
Kallo remained silent a moment, thinking, and his voice was low and steady when he answered. "I do not dislike him, but I do not like him either."  
  
"But...why?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What has he ever done to earn your enmity?"  
  
He sighed, leaning back against the bed, drawing her with him, nestling her in the crook of his arm. "Imagine you have a flower, a beautiful, delicate flower. You've spent a long time protecting it from weeds and pests and you've watched it bloom into something more beautiful than you ever thought possible. And then a man comes, and he takes the flower. You know he's better prepared to care for it, and that he too will keep it safe from harm. Even though you know in your heart it's time to let go, it's still hard to like the one who took so great a treasure from your safekeeping."  
  
She thought a moment, her eyes downcast, her dark lashes concealing the brightness of her eyes. He waited patiently, watching her. Finally she spoke, her voice soft. "But he didn't take anything. You are still my best friend, my brother. You don't lose anything by my loving of him, in fact you gain something." He looked at her quizzically and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Freedom. You aren't chained to me any longer. It's not solely your responsibility to keep me from harm."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a delicate finger against his lips with a soft shushing sound. "I know you've never resented it, resented me, but because of me you have had as little life as I. Now you're free of that. You can go as you please, do as you please. You don't have to think of me before yourself, as you always have. It's time for you, now, to come first. I want you to find yourself, who you are. I want you to find someone you will love as I love him. I want you to know what it's like to lose your   
breath every time you speak to someone, what its like to cherish someone with every fiber of your being. I want you to know these things because it's what life is. Life is lived in the loving of another."  


He was silent and she stood, removing the blanket from her shoulders and folding it carefully before setting it atop the bed. "I have to get back before he wakes. I just needed to tell you, so you'd know. Think about what I said, Kallo. I love you and want you happy. I want you find those things because the bliss of having them is beyond words." She smiled at him and then left, the tent seeming suddenly empty to him.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pulled the blanket from the bed and spread it atop him, the scent of her warming him more than the fabric. His eyes were fixed on the flap, the last image of her fixed in his mind. The sun was rising as he rested his head back against the bed, his eyes closing wearily. His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, "I have known those things and the only thing more intense then the bliss of having them is the pain of watching them smile as they leave you behind."  
  
-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Okay everyone. What do we think of Kallo? Let me know what your thoughts are on the big lug. 

I forgot to mention but I have started a new story, called To breathe. It is another view of our favorite elf, and very different than this story. Check it out, if you want.

Give my wonder beta some love, she could use it.

~Arisma~

True glory consists in doing what deserves to be written; in writing what deserves to be read; and in so living as to make the world happier for our living in it.- Pliny The Elder


	29. Diplomacy pt 28

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 28  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

She walked swiftly, nearly running through the rows between tents, the chill of the air still potent enough to make her skin pebble. As she ran the sun rose with exquisite slowness and with each moment the air around her warming from its touch. She slowed her steps as she approached their tent, her breathing a bit labored from the run. Just as she reached out to grasp the flap another snaked from the opposite direction, their hands colliding as their eyes swiftly found each other.

Instantly she dropped her hand, taking a small step back from the tent. "Hello, Kailin." she said softly.

He raised a hand, running it through his short cropped dark hair, grinning sheepishly. "Hi Rhya. How's it going?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Want to come in?" she asked, gesturing to the flap. He nodded, ducking in, holding it open for her to follow.

They entered the tent and saw Legolas, laying flat on his stomach on the floor, hands outstretched and an indifferent cathymin watching him from just beyond his reach. He made small kissing sounds, fluttering his fingers. "Come on boy, come here." he whispered, receiving naught but a disgusted look from the animal in return.

"Careful Leaf, that thing might nip you." said Kailin, smirking at having caught his friend in so undignified a position.

Golden eyes rotated to fix on him, the forehead crinkling as the long neck stretched towards him. Startled Kailin took a step backwards, raising his foot slightly as though preparing to stomp the creature. "Ip!" it cried, fixing him with a menacing glare.

"That thing talks?" he exclaimed, jabbing a finger in the animals direction.

"Apparently." replied Legolas, sitting up, scratching absently at his stomach. Rhya walked over, dropping a hand on the creatures head, receiving a sound very like a purr and an arch of the back to indicate his pleasure. She grinned at Legolas who stuck his tongue out in reply, waving a finger at the cathymin. "I see how it is, butter up the girl." he chided, receiving a blank golden stare in return.

Kailin merely chuckled, said in a low tone, "Guess he figured out who wears the pants in this house, err, tent."

Legolas merely shook his head, pushing himself up and walking towards Rhya. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to his bare chest for a moment before bending to claim her lips in a tender kiss. "Where did you go?" he asked softly brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"To see Kallo." she answered simply, placing another kiss to his lips before leaning into him in a comfortable gesture of love. He placed a kiss to her forehead and then lifted his gaze to rest on his friend who was warily eyeing the cathymin and being glared at in return. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, smiling at the way his friends dark blue eyes kept darting back to the miniscule animal.

"Just wanted to stop by, see how things were going." he said, taking a cautious step away from the doorway, edging around the glaring creature. "What the hell is that thing?" he queried, his nose wrinkled as though from a foul scent.

Rhya turned in his arms, leaning back against him, her voice amused. "It's a cathymin. I think he's decided to stay a while."

Kailin grimaced, edging further still and falling into the mounded pillows comfortably. "Well, if it's going to live here you might want to consider bathing it. It reeks."

"He does not!" cried Rhya indignantly, scooping up the animal and cradling him tightly to her. "You don't smell at all, do you Ip?" she cooed, scratching beneath his chin, the golden eyes slipping closed as a low purring sound filled the air.

"Would you look at that." said Legolas softly, his eyes fixed on the woman and animal, his heart shining through his eyes.

"I still say it smells." muttered Kailin sullenly.

Legolas chuckled lightly and settled down next to his old friend, watching as Rhya took the animal to the other side of the tent and emptied some water from a gourd into a low bowl. "Isn't she lovely?" asked Legolas quietly, his gaze fixed on his love as she moved about, tidying the tent.

"Truly." replied Kailin, leaning back further. A soft jingle of the bells announced the arrival of breakfast and Kailin sat up straighter, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The women swept in soundlessly, bowing low as they laid the trays on the table, leaving as swiftly and silently as they had arrived. 

The two men set about filling their plates as Rhya took a portion from each and put it in a bowl beside the water, the little animal wasting no time in breaking his fast. With a smile she watched him dine then crossed to sit by her lover, watching as both he and Kailin ate heartily. Around a mouthful of bread Kailin asked, "So when's your turn, Rhya?" 

"My turn for what?" she queried, picking small amounts from he platters before her.

"Well, for morning duties. I figured now that you've been here a while you'd have been put in rotation." She looked at him blankly and he continued. "You know, they gather in the mornings, ........preparing the days food, cooking?" As she obviously was unaware he switched his gaze to Legolas. "Aren't you joining the hunting parties?"

The prince merely shrugged his shoulders, continued chewing.

"Sweet Eru what have you two been up to that you don't know about these things yet?" he asked, dumbfounded. The pair in question looked to the floor, Rhyallas face turning a delicate shade of pink. "Sweet Valar, cut it out. I don't want to know."

They ate in silence for another moment before he continued, "Well, you should go see Caledan about getting on the rolls. They're nice people but they won't let you stay forever if you don't start pulling your weight."

Rhya looked to him, her brow knit in confusion. "Stay? Aren't we going back to Mirkwood?" her gaze switched to Legolas and he grimaced, swallowing his mouthful harder then was necessary.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." he began, reaching over to clasp her hand. 

"My gods, you haven't even told her yet?" exclaimed Kailin, looking at his friend in horror. 

"Haven't told me what?" she asked, her face growing frightened.

Legolas reached to cradle her cheek, casting a dark glare at Kailin. "Be calm love. We won't be going back to Mirkwood after all. I was thinking we could try to make a life together here instead."

Again her brow crinkled in dismay, "So, we'll be bonded here then?" she asked, confused.

"Bonded? What do you mean, bonded?" queried Kailin, his voice calm, even.

Legolas pulled his love tight to him, meeting his friends eyes squarely. "Rhya has consented to be my wife." he said, his lips curling into a small smile.

Kailin sat silently for a moment before veritably leaping to his feet. "Of all the harebrained... You can't be serious... Are you out of your minds?" he cried, his face reddening. 

Legolas met his glare with a calm look, his face impassive. "We are in love." he said simply, as though that would explain everything. 

"I know you're in love." replied Kailin, his tone scathing. "The entire world knows your in love. But aren't you forgetting a few things here?"

"Such as?" enquired Legolas, still calm, no anger at all apparent in his demeanor.

"Let's see... first, you have no place to live. Sure the A'Har will let you stay here if you want but you'll have to get off your ass, or out of hers, more accurately, and start earning your keep. Second, if you bond with her you can't ever go home. Ever, Legolas. That's a very long time for the likes of us. Have you thought of that?" he shouted, his face red with anger.

"I've weighed my options. I know the consequences and I am happy with my decision." Legolas remained Zen like in his calm.

"Goddamit, leaf!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He turned his gaze on Rhya, his eyes boring into her. "And what about you? It's not enough for you that he's been taken prisoner and hauled to the ends of the earth you're going to let him give up all he's ever known for you as well?"

Before he registered the movement she was standing before him, her eyes glittering as they glared up at him. "He's made his choice and so it will be. I didn't know we couldn't return to Mirkwood but even if I had I would not have denied him."

"Of course not!" he shouted "You are getting just what you wanted. A pet prince to see to your every whim. Of course you wouldn't deny him."

"A pet? Is that what you think he is to me?" she advanced on him slowly, not caring that she stood a half foot shorter. " He's my life, Kailin. He's the one I wake for and the one I breathe for. I'm sorry you can't understand our love, but by the gods you will not tarnish it either."

"Your love?" he sneered "Your love! You don't even know who he is! He doesn't know who you are! You're in love with being in love, the both of you! I'm sorry to have to shatter this little world you've been living in but its time you both faced the facts."

"We have all of eternity to get to know each other as you think we should. We're well aware of the facts, Kailin. It's not your place to remind us." stated Legolas, his voice low with warning.

"All of eternity? Have you forgotten that there's a very bad man out there just itching to get his hands on the two of you? I haven't! Not my place? Maybe not, but no one else is saying it! Caledan is too serene, you two are too love struck and Kallo is moping like a little boy who's lost his best toy! There's no one left but me. IF you want to hate me, do it, but I want you to think before you do this." 

He flung his hands into the air, his voice rising in volume. "And what happens if you bond with her and the big bad comes back and takes her again? What if he finishes what he started? I know its not something you want to think about, but its a possibility."

Rhya paled and looked at Legolas uncertainly, fear making her eyes shine. His lips pressed into a thin line and he spun on Kailin, his voice rising as well. "Damn you! You come into our home, our home! You come here as a friend and this is what you do? Don't think I haven't thought of that, don't think she doesn't wonder that same thing all the time. But whatever time we have, and I pray it will be forever, but whatever is granted us will be ours. I'm not going to give up today for fear of tomorrow." He walked over and wrapped his arms around a now sobbing Rhya, her small hands rising to clutch his shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think you should go." Kailin flinched at the hurt in his friends tone, noting that he refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I care, okay? I'm sorry I can't see the logic in this. It seems madness to me, and you just haven't been yourself. Just wait, okay? Maybe give it some time, see what happens..."

Legolas released her, spinning angrily to face the dark haired elf. "Why should we wait? Every minute we could lose each other, so why wait? Do you think in a month I will not love her? A year? A century? How long do you think until I stop loving her?"

Kailin met his eyes sullenly, his face slack. "I don't know, leaf, and maybe neither do you. Maybe you're in such a rush to bond with her because you are afraid that if you don't you'll drift apart once you actually have to speak to one another. Maybe you're afraid that there really isn't anything between you outside the bedroom."

With a low growl Legolas made to rush the other elf, stopped short by a small body darting between them. "Move, Rhya." he growled, looking over her head with eyes of fire.

"No, Legolas. You two mustn't fight, not over this, not over me. Please. Don't do anything you'll regret." her voice was plaintive, soft with the tears streaking down her face.

"So he can say anything he wants, do anything he wants and I'm just supposed to smile as he pisses on everything I love? To hell with him! If he can't accept my choices, to hell with him." As he spoke tears dripped from his eyes, anger, confusion and a mountain of suppressed fears rising to the fore.

"I've never been anything but supportive of you! I traipsed across half the world to save your sorry ass! If you can't accept my concern for what it is, to hell with you! I can't believe you're going to give away your life for someone you barely know!" tears pooled in Kailins darker eyes as well, though he dashed them away before they could fall. "I just want what's best for you!"

"She is what's best for me, Kailin. You still don't believe I love her. We'll never see eye to eye until you accept that." He stepped back, leaving a clear line between Kailin and the door, his intent obvious.

The dark haired elf started for the exit then turned back his eyes anguished. "Leaf, please. I know you love her. I know it. But if you do this, you can never go home. Never. Remember the wishing well? The hollow in the great tree? Remember all those things. If you do this they will only be memories, never more than that. Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was tinged with desperation and Legolas walked to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend.

"I know Kailin. I know. I wish it could be different. But I can't live without her, don't you see that? Even if I didn't bond with her I could never leave her, and she deserves at least my vow, whatever its worth." Legolas spoke softly, his words heartfelt. 

Kailin sniffed slightly and pushed away form him, running a hand across his eyes. They stood together a moment, silent. "Why's it got to be so hard?" he asked finally, his voice small.

Legolas smiled softly, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Anything worth having is worth fighting for. I will miss it too, Kailin, but this is how it has to be. For better or worse."

"If that's really how this is, if you've really thought this over, then I have no choice but to stand beside you, as I always have." He shrugged his shoulders, looking sheepishly at them both.

"We have thought, and this is how it is. I know it won't be easy, but few things worth having are. I pick my fights carefully, and I won't lose this one." his voice was filled with surety and Kailin chuckled to hear it.

"Of course not, cause I'll be right there beside you to pull you out of harms way." Legolas chuckled and pulled his friend into another hug, smiling softly. 

"No one I'd rather have there." he replied. 

Kailin turned, meeting Rhyas eyes, "Forgiven?" he asked, taking her hand in his own.

"Everything you said was said with his interest in heart. I can't fault you for wanting what is best for him. I just wish you'd see that is what I want as well." she said simply, pulling him into a hug.

He released her after a moment, stepping back. "Well, I think I've wreaked enough havoc here, I smell happiness somewhere nearby... better go quash it." He finished with a wink and headed for the door.

"Come back soon?" asked Rhya, shyly.

"Of course!" he answered. his face splitting into a roguish grin. "If I start another fight then smooth it over I might get another hug and next time I might let my hands wander a bit!"

"Do it and you'll pull back a stump." she said dryly, lacing her arm around Legolas' waist.

"Feisty!" he exclaimed, nodding to Legolas and casting a glare at Ip, snoozing in the corner through the ruckus before ducking out the door, shaking his head. Walking slowly he made his way towards his tent, stopping at the last minute and switching directions, coming to rest before a pale grey tent, thinking for a moment before ducking beneath the flap.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N-

Big thank yous to kapaali and tamara for reviewing.

Hope to hear from you all... let me know what you are thinking.

~Arisma~

I have never thought of writing for reputation and honor. What I have in my heart must come out; that is the reason why I compose. 

****

Ludwig von Beethoven (1770 - 1827)


	30. Diplomacy pt 29

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 29  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: _Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy._

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

They stood in silence for a moment, listening to Kailins soft footfalls as they moved away from the tent. Rhya pressed her cheek to Legolas' chest and he raised his hands to cradle the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Were you going to tell me?" she asked quietly, her voice guarded.

With a sigh Legolas took her hand and led her to the bedroom, ignoring a tiny sound of protest from her. "I want to talk, Legolas." 

Upon reaching the bedchamber he lifted her easily and set her upon the bed, climbing up next to her and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I want to lay down. This way, we both get what we want." 

She looked dubious for a moment but then lay stiffly on her side, facing him. "So were you going to?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his own. "I was going to, yes. I didn't want anything to mar your happiness and I knew this would." With slow deliberateness he laced his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb across her palm.

"What are your fathers conditions, exactly?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Rhya, it doesn't matter, I'm not going back." he answered calmly, trying to capture her lips with his.

She moved in time with him, easily avoiding the kiss. "No, Legolas, not now. We need to talk about this. No more secrets, remember?" He nodded and sat back, his lower lip protruding slightly in a pout. Shaking her head she traced the curve of said lip, "What is this for?" she asked softly.

"Am I so easy to resist for you?" he asked, affecting a hurt tone.

With a smile she pinched his lip lightly, waggling it back and forth. "Not at all. If you were, I'd have let you kiss me. As it is, if I'd have let you, I doubt we'd be speaking now." She released his lip and he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Good to know." he said in a low, lecherous voice. 

Despite herself she laughed, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly. "I'm trying to be angry with you, Legolas! Stop being so damnably cute so I can get on with it!"

He grinned and grabbed her waist, pulling her tight against him, pressing a kiss to her chin. "Why do you want to be mad at me?" he queried, running his hand along her spine.

"I don't _want_ to, but I think I really should be, don't you? You make so large a decision without speaking to me about it... shouldn't I be angry?" She replied, looking earnestly into his crystalline eyes.

"Be angry if you wish, love. I didn't talk to you about it because nothing you could say would change it. I would do anything for you, anything you asked, except for leave you. That I would, could, never do." He sealed the words with a kiss, tender and caring, each caress of his lips a reaffirmation of his love. 

"Do you understand?" he asked softly, his lips still touching hers. She shook her head no, her eyes filing with silvered tears. "What is it, love? Why are you so sad?" he questioned, pulling her tighter against him.

She nestled her head in the bend of his neck, her body trembling, kissing him softly. "I just don't understand how in the world I deserve you."

Legolas pulled her away form him until their eyes met and he nodded slowly. "You must have done something very, very bad." he said earnestly, grinning and laughing at the confused look on her face.

Still chuckling he kissed her soundly, his hands beginning to roam her body lustfully but she clasped them with her own, sighing. "As much as I would love to feel you now, Kailin was right. If we mean to make this place our home we need to try and help as much as possible."

Again his lower lip protruded his eyes large and pouty. "Aww, do we have to go right now?" he asked, his voice sullen.

She nodded and made to stand, but he grasped her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Surely it can wait an hour or so, can't it?" He kissed slowly along the length of her neck, sensuously, teasing the skin of her arms with feather light touches of his fingertips. "Can't it?" he asked again, claiming her hand and moving it to his lips, kissing each fingertip slowly, languidly.

A deep shudder racked her body and she leapt to her feet, backing away from the bed, her eyes wide. "That is simply not fair, Legolas." She said, breathless.

Slowly he stood, stretching, noting with satisfaction the appreciative eye she cast over his form. With measured steps he walked to her, cupping her face in his hands, her eyes wide as saucers. Deliberately he kissed her, slowly, languidly, teasing her lips with his own, tasting her with obvious enjoyment. When he finally released her he saw a fire in her eyes, her body trembling with want. 

"Ready to go?" he asked, careful to hide his amusement.

Her mouth fell open and she gaped, her brow furrowed. "You do that to me and then expect me to just go?" she asked, her voice tremulous.

With a grin he kissed her quickly, then took her hand and started walking for the door of the tent. "Now you know what every minute is like for me when you are near." he replied, tugging her after him into the sun.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

"This is the washbasin, on your days you'll spend afternoons here. For now I'll schedule you with me so I can help you learn." The A'Har woman smiled and gestured to the low stone troughs and Rhya followed the pointing hand, her eyes wide, overwhelmed.

"I.. I don't know how to do that." she said softly, embarrassed.

"I know. You'll learn it easily, I promise." answered the other woman, Saida by name, looping her arm over the startled girls shoulders.

She and Legolas had entered Caledans tent nearly two hours ago, asking to be added to the rosters. An hour and a half ago she had met Saida and embarked on a journey through the village. She'd known that she was unschooled in domestic matters, but the sheer number of things she would be expected to do baffled her and she despaired of ever earning her keep.

As though sensing her thoughts Saida interrupted her. "Don't worry, Rhyalla. You will do fine. We know you will need time to learn and adjust. We'll help you. It's what a family does." she said, hugging the flustered elf.

"A family?" she queried, trying to hide the tears in her voice. 

"We're not just a village. We are a family. Your family." the woman's dark grey eyes were sincere and Rhya smiled, nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. With an embarrassed grimace she wiped them away, her cheeks flushing. "None of that either.' said Saida, 'Part of family is helping each other through things. If you're sad, let us help you, ok?"

Rhya nodded and the two women shared a brief comforting hug. "Now then, lets start you with cooking lessons..." 

*-*-*-*-*

"Right then. I'm Rolan. You're Legolas, I presume?" The elfs gruff demeanor and rigid stance showed him easily as a soldier. Legolas nodded once, clasping the other in a firm handshake. "Right then. Lets see what you can do so I know where to put you." 

Legolas nodded and followed as the older male lead him with swift steps away from the village proper, further into the valley. Along one wall were carven doorways, gracefully arching. With a sharp gesture Rolan indicated the caves. "That's the safe rooms, for the women and children, should we be attacked. Make sure your lady knows where they are." Legolas nodded, making a note to do just that.

Walking in silence they reached another low building with a large cleared yard ahead of it. "This is the armory. You'll find weapons here, until you earn your own. "

"Earn my own?" Legolas queried.

"Can't just let anyone who wants them have them, now can we? Few things more dangerous than a terrified, unskilled elf with a sword." He shook his head short dark hair bobbing in time as though saddened. "Tried to tell Caledan we needed to start a compulsory training, but he wouldn't have it. This is the next best thing."

Legolas nodded again, uncomfortable with the tension evident in his tone. "Well, here we are. Do you know how to fight?" asked the older elf, his eyes measuring the prince.

"I've been trained, though its been a while since I've done so." he answered, calmly. 

"What do you use?" he continued, eyeing him critically. 

"In melee, paired long knives, though I prefer to use a bow, when possible." he answered feeling himself measured with every word. 

The dark haired head nodded and he lead the way around the structure, where several males lounged in the shade from the building. Catching sight of the gruff elf they leapt to their feet, guilty looks upon their fair faces. "Oh stop." chided Rolan. "I knew you'd be slacking off if I left for a minute. You lot don't surprise me a whit. Now, I need one of you to spar this stripling."

A hand shot up in the back and Rolan waved him forward. The small group parted to reveal Kailin, a long bow staff held in his hands. "I'll do it, Kirrar." he said, grinning at his friend.

"I think not." answered the elder, waving another elf forward. "Calebon can serve as well." 

Kailin shrugged and stepped back, and Legolas noticed how well he fit in, his dark, short hair similar to many of the A'Har warriors. He shifted his attention to the one he was to fight, his mind shifting gears, sizing him up with long years of practice. From the corner of his eye he saw Kailin tossing him something and his hands snapped up to catch the wooden sparring poles.

"Those about right?" asked his friend, his hands again wrapped around the staff, leaning upon it. 

Legolas smiled and nodded, twirling the poles in a quick circle. "Perfect." 

"Lets go then." stated Rolan, stepping back, joining the rest of the elves in a sparse circle around the combatants. The two elves were left facing each other, the A'Har stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side, a show of confidence. Not to be outdone Legolas mirrored the gesture, tossing his garment to Kailin, who caught it with a mock fawning expression. 

Ready for combat now, Legolas ignored his friend, his entire being focused on his opponent. Calebon held his weapon before him, ready, waiting patiently. Remembering the fight between Rhya and her opponent long ago and mindful of the relationship between the cultures, Legolas waited, his blades held at an angle to either side of his body.

After a moment Calebon moved forward, incredibly fast, bringing his pole in a vicious overhead chop. Legolas met the blade with one of his own, twirling beneath the high held arms, aiming his remaining pole towards his opponents abdomen, missing only when the dark haired elf released his breath in a whoosh, sucking his tummy in.

The battle joined, the encircling elves began to call to the combatants, bits of advice and taunts. For nearly a half hour they fought, circling, darting, each brilliant maneuver rebuffed, each counter flawlessly executed. 

Finally Rolan stepped forward, clapping a hand to Legolas' shoulder. "Enough. Good work, the both of you. Now lets see your archery..."

*-*-*-*-*-*

Sweat dripped into Rhyas eyes as she struggled to lift the heavy sack, her hands aching from the effort of gripping it. Just as she thought she'd lose her hold two more hands came from nowhere, lifting it with ease, settling it on the low counter. "Next time ask, ok? We'll help if we can, but if you don't say, we won't know."

Rhya nodded, eyeing the speaker, a small blonde elf with startling green eyes. Her long hair fall in soft waves around her face, and Rhya felt suddenly shabby with her sweat dampened locks. "I'm Lira, by the way. What were you thinking, trying to lift a whole sack of mannin root by yourself? You'll pull something, and then that gorgeous elf of yours will be angry with us all."

Rhya's eyes opened wider at the mention of her lover and she turned quickly, pulling the tubers from the sack. "His name is Legolas." she said, her voice flat.

"Oh, we know. Don't worry. It's not often we get visitors and never any as delicious as him." The girl reached across and snatched up a root, began peeling it absently. "You're a lucky girl, you know. Most any of us would give her eye teeth for a shot at him."

Rhya turned away, her teeth grinding in anger. Who was this girl that she would talk this way to her? She felt rage well within her and fought hard not to strike the blonde. Suddenly she heard a whisper in her ear, "Forget her, she's just trying to get a rise out of you. Play it off or she'll never leave you alone."

She nodded gratefully at Saida and swallowed, waiting a moment to ensure her voice would not reveal her anger. "He is lovely, isn't he? What's your name again? I'll be sure to invite you to our bonding ceremony." Turning she smiled sweetly at the tiny tart, her eyes daring her to say more.

The girl turned a decided shade of green and quickly found something to do on the other side of the tent. "Well said." whispered Saida and the two shared a secret smile.

*-*-*

*Thunk, thunk, thunk*

Faster then the eye could follow, three shots landed in the bulls eye, each splitting the previous arrow neatly. Some of those surrounding them cheered, some muttered, but Rolans face remained impassive. "Nice shooting, son, but what a waste of arrows." his tone spoke of disapproval and the grin slid from Legolas' face. 

"So you can fight and shoot, you've got a helluva set of pipes on you there." said the older elf, pointing to Legolas' arms. "Can you ride?"  


"I've been riding since childhood." He answered simply.

"Seems we have a triple threat on our hands, fellows." he said, chuckling, patting Legolas on the back. "Well, now we need to teach you some of the commands we use in battle. They're in Quel... do you speak it?" Legolas shook his head and the older elf smiled, leading him into the shade, the others staying to practice their archery or swordsmanship. "Finally something you don't know."

Later, the sun lowering in the sky and insects calling loudly from the newly cool shade, a soft jangling of bells announced the arrival of dinner. "Gods, its about time!" muttered Rolan, grinning and looking to the females walking gracefully down the path. The warriors sat in a semi-circle and the women entered, lowering trays from their heads and setting them carefully before each elf.

Legolas raised his eyes and saw Rhya, near the back, easily managing the large tray. One of the other women leaned close to Rhya and whispered and in an instant her eyes met his, a delicate flush covering her cheeks. With slow even steps she crossed to stand in front of him, kneeling gracefully and setting the plates out as she'd been shown.

Legolas watched her, his eyes bright, finally reaching out to grasp her hand with his. "Hello, love." he said in a quiet voice, his eyes shouting his devotion.

"Hello." she replied, her eyes locked to his.

"Did you cook this?" he asked int he same low tone. 

"I helped." She answered, blushing slightly.

With a smile he cradled the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers. Around them the warriors hooted, amused at the display of affection. When he released her Rhya's cheeks were as red as an apple, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I couldn't resist..." he said, grinning.

"Eru knows I wouldn't have been able to." said one of the warriors, grinning good naturedly.

"Will you be long?" Rhya asked, brushing his hair from his face.

"A while longer yet." he answered, raising her hand to his lips.

"I will see you when you get home." she said, brushing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Home." he said softly. "I think I like the sounds of that." 

They shared a sweet smile and then the one who had spoken to her previously came and gripped Rhya's arm gently. "More trays to deliver!" she called, chuckling as she whisked her away. Before she disappeared Rhya turned once and waved, smiling at something her friend said before darting away.

"Quite the woman you have there, Legolas." said Rolan, clapping him on the shoulder before turning his attention back to his food.

"Don't I know it." he said, staring at the spot where she'd last stood for a moment before beginning to eat as well.

-*--*-*-*

"Oh, he is handsome!" exclaimed Saida, giggling as she pulled Rhya away. "Such hair, and those eyes! I do envy you, Rhyalla. Your children will be stunning." Rhya grinned in return unsure what to say. "And oh! the way he looked at you!" the two walked on, grinning as they spoke, the small blonde walking behind them, in a definite sulk.

"Are you really to be bonded?" asked Saida, holding Rhyallas hand in her own. With a blush Rhya nodded, her joy shining in her eyes. "Oh, envy! Will it be here?" Again she nodded and the grey eyed elf laughed. "We'll need to start work on a gown then. Can you sew? No matter, I can. You're so lovely, most anything will look perfect." 

Soon they turned their thoughts to planning and time slipped away from them. When finally she noticed the time again, the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the night birds were singing their pale songs. With a hug and promises to meet each other later, Rhya slipped from the domestics tent and ran full tilt for her own, eager to see her lover.

With silent steps she entered the tent and surveyed the main room, finding it empty, save for Ip, sleeping soundly, his white belly exposed, tiny snores rumbling through the room. She smiled to watch him and then entered the bedchamber, expecting to find Legolas within. Instead it was empty and she felt a moment of sharp disappointment. 

Her body ached as she undressed, slipping on a thin night shirt as she slid under the covers, pillowing her cheek on her hand. The night sound surrounded her, Ip's gentle snoring lulling her, and soon she drifted to sleep. When Legolas entered and found her thus a weary smile tilted his lips. After changing into his own bedclothes he lay behind her, gently touching her hip. 

Though deeply asleep she shifted backwards, nestling into his embrace, her breathing steady and slow. The moonlight filtered dimply through the fabric of the tent and he watched her sleep, her features smooth, her lips parted ever so slightly. He brushed her cheek with his lips and then drifted away as well, rushing to meet her in the realm of dreams.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N-

Big thanks to Tamara and Legolas lover for taking the time to review.

A day in the life, hmm?

If any of you have heard the song "Solitude" by evanesence, it is the "official" Kallo song. If you haven't, check it out.

Be well.

~Arisma~

If I didn't have writing, I'd be running down the street hurling grenades in people's faces. 

****

Paul Fussell


	31. Diplomacy pt 30

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 30  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: _Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy._

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

The shifting of the bed woke him, and he blinked in the bright light seeping through the thin tent. He groaned softly as he pressed his fingertips to his eyes, blocking the glare. He felt the bed shift again and a soft arm encircled his waist, the fingers lightly caressing the peaks and valleys of his abdominal muscles.

"Morning, love." he whispered and she chuckled. 

"Morning. I thought you'd never wake. Was your training so hard?" she queried, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Not hard, just long. Are you due for duties today?" he queried, again opening his eyes, more prepared for the intensity of the light.

"Mmm, no. Not today." she answered, her fingers still caressing his skin.

"Did it go well?"

"I didn't know much and I fear I'm not the best of students, but they didn't complain and I think I may have even made a friend." she answered, smiling at him.

"A friend? really? The brunette you were smirking with as you left?" he asked, shifting closer to her, pillowing her head on his arm.

"I wasn't smirking, we were just talking. But yes, she is the one. Her name is Saida and she is the unfortunate saddled with my education." she shook her head and sighed. "They are all so sure of themselves, they know exactly what they're doing. I feel so stupid next to them."

With his free hand he cradled her chin, looking deeply in her eyes. "Don't be foolish, love. They've had centuries of practice which you've been denied. They're no smarter then you just more well versed. Given time you will perform as well if not better than they." he said, kissing her to seal the words.

"Because you said so?" she queried, smiling.

"No, because you're capable of anything if you set your mind to it." he replied with a grin.

"And why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because you managed to leave this bed yesterday despite my best efforts. That alone shows you to have an iron will." he answered, his eyes sparkling.

She shook her head, taking his hands in her own. "That wasn't a display of will, just stupidity. Should have never done it." she stated, kissing his chin, along the column of his throat.

He sucked in a breath, his body responding instantly to her touch. "And what are you doing now?" he asked huskily.

"Rectifying my mistake." she stated, her eyes bright, pressing his hands to the mattress with one of her own and moving to straddle his hips. He watched her silently as she sat straight, looking at his face as though for the first time. Slowly she extended her free hand, her fingertips tracing his forehead, his cheek bones, brushing over his eyes which he closed as she touched them, her fingers teasing the thick lashes. 

He opened his eyes as her fingers moved on, tracing his jaw line, his lips. He moved his head swiftly, pulling her finger into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. He locked his eyes with hers but saw as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth as he continued to tease her digit with his tongue. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming around her and her grip tightened on his wrists. With careful deliberateness he opened his mouth, freeing her finger, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. 

With a final squeeze she released his wrists, her eyes bright, and trailed both her hands along his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles, feeling along his shoulders and arms, lacing her fingers with his. She held his hands tightly for a moment and then released them, gripping the hem of her gown and lifting it over her head, tossing it indifferently into the corner. 

The sun streamed around her, glinting off the dark hair framing the pale face and the eyes too seemingly bright to be real. Unable or unwilling to stop himself he gazed upon the flesh she'd revealed to him and felt his breath catch. Her skin was near flawless, creamy and smooth, the light caressing it with an artists perfection, illuminating her collarbones and leaving crescent circles of shadow beneath her breasts. 

Without thought he raised his hand and traced the outline of a breast, feeling her tremble as he touched her. Emboldened he raised the other and cupped one in each hand, trailing his thumbs across the darkened centers. With a low moan she leaned forward, pressing herself into his hands, her eyes slipping closed.

"Open your eyes..." he whispered and she did, the deep blue of her eyes awash with passion. His muscles bunched as he lifted his head form the bed, replacing his thumb with his mouth, gratified as she cradled his head and pressed it against her. After a moment she sought to separate him from her breast, but he wanted more and so refused, tasting, nipping, each bite followed by a long slow suck, until she whimpered.

With an impish grin he released her nipple and raised his pale eyes to hers. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice low.

"Mmm hmm." she replied, "Want you."

"You want me?" he asked, his voice trembling. She nodded and he smiled, a tender smile full of longing. "Then take me."

She made a strange low sound, half whimper half growl and worked her fingers beneath his sleepwear, pulling the loose pants off him in one smooth motion. He watched her watching him and smiled, thinking of the privilege of waking with her everyday, feeling his love grow along with his desire. She settled again over his hips and he groaned, knowing just how close he rested to where he desired to be. She leaned forward, her eyes locked to his, claiming his lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, promising passion unhindered with every touch of her tongue to his.

He groaned again as they kissed, arching his hips up beneath her, pressing himself against her as though to remind her of his need. She shuddered lightly but made no move to join them together, her lips maintaining their slow maddening assault on his senses. His hands trailed anew over her shoulders, brushing her back beneath the heavy fall of her hair, down the curve of her spine, resting shakily on her hips. 

He felt a heat well within him, his body aching with want. Without thought he pressed her hips downwards, the friction where their flesh touched causing both to gasp. His heart beat wildly within him, his entire form shaking with unfulfilled desire. Finally unable to stand another moment he twisted his body, switching their positions easily so that she lay stretched beneath him. 

Her legs still rested on his hips and he groaned as he moved to enter her, his breath catching at the intensity of the sensation. He raised his eyes from the place they were joined and met hers, shining with passion and love and with a low moan he began to move. He felt her hands slide along his sides, every touch enflaming him further, her hands finally settling in the small of his back, resting atop the powerful muscles that moved his body within her. 

With slow deliberateness he moved, each motion of his body sending waves of pleasure through him. HE felt his release rushing towards him and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to ward it off. Rhya shifted beneath him, granting him better access, giving herself to him fully. For a moment the sensation overwhelmed him and he stopped moving, his entire body shuddering, his mind awash with the knowledge of her total relinquishment of her body to him.

He felt sweat bead on his brow as he fought for control, desperately searching for a way to delay his release. Without warning she lifted her hips and he instinctively began to move again, groaning loudly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Let go, love, I am with you." she whispered, her voice trembling. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, somehow maintaining control until he felt her shudder beneath him and then he was moaning into her mouth, incoherent with the strength of his release. Slowly, after an eternity he became aware of sounds other then the beating of his heart and he opened his eyes. Clear blue met his gaze, her eyes speaking of deep contentment and warmth. "I love you." she whispered, kissing him softly.

"And I you." he replied, moving backwards slightly before collapsing to the bed beside her. After a few minutes he forced himself to stand and began pulling clothes form his wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, watching him from beneath lowered lids.

"I have to train today, love. Kailin will be here any moment." he replied, tying his breeches.

"Are you to train everyday, then?" she queried.

"Only until I earn my sword, then I'll only go two or three times a week."

"Earn a sword? What does that mean?" Her eyes spoke of her confusion.

"I have to prove myself to the Kirrar before I'm given a sword. Until then I am not officially recognized as a warrior." he replied, pulling a light shirt of pale grey silk over hid head.

"But, you are a captain, a leader. Why should you prove yourself? I have seen you fight, and there can be none to doubt your prowess." she said, her voice rising in outrage.

"I was a captain, Rhya. In Mirkwood I was a captain. Here I am just Legolas and I have to prove that I am more." he said, sighing as he looped a belt around his waist.

"You could never *just* be anything. If you have to prove yourself to them then get on with it. Dazzle them, prove to them you are as incredible as I know you to be." Her voice was soft and he felt his heart swell with the words. 

He leaned across the bed and kissed her deeply, tracing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Thank you, Rhya." he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No thanks needed for the truth, love." She smiled softly, watching as he finished dressing.

A shrill yip sounded form the outer room and they heard Kailin mutter an astonished oath. "Come on Leaf!' he called, "I think this things going to bite me!"

They shared a warm smile and then his brow furrowed. "Will you be lonely?" he asked softly.

She shook her head no, stretching lightly. "Saida wants me to visit her, she has big plans for our bonding." 

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Most definitely." 

With a last kiss and a soft smile he turned and exited the room, careful not to reveal the bedchamber to the frowning elf in the main room. He followed his friends dark gaze until he met the glaring golden eyes of the cathymin, sitting with its hackles raised, glaring at the newcomer.

"Ready?" Legolas asked, chuckling at the apparent animosity between the two.

"More than." replied Kailin, turning and exiting. "And I still say it stinks." he stated as they walked together towards the training area.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A/N-

****

Kai28- Good eye! The use of Tir Roac is my own attempt at paying homage to one of the best series that I, but very few others, have read. The place is entirely different, and I honestly never expected anyone else that had read the "Citadels" to stumble on this. So yes, the name is nabbed from there, but the place is all my own. 

And for all of you that have no idea what we're talking about, check out the _Seven Citadels_ by _Geraldine Harris_. There's four books in the series. _Prince of the Godborn, Children of the Wind, The Dead Kingdom_ (this is her Tir Roac, btw), and _The Seventh Gate_. If you can get your hands on them, and its not easy, read them. It's well worth your time. Again, GOOD EYE!

****

RavenHart / Nea- Glad the link worked for you. Thanks for following it. :) As for Kailin, he's one of my favorite parts of this story. He's the one who always points out the pink elephants in the room that everyone else just tries to ignore. And, I love his humor. Sometimes he's the only one in the whole damn story that has one. Thanks for noticing!

****

Kate, Tamara & Semicina- Thanks for taking the time to review, its much appreciated.

****

Kris- I can't thank you enough for all the hard work you do keeping this story coherent. You truly are the **Wonder Beta (tm). **This chapter is dedicated to you, for all you have done and will do to make this story what it is. Rock on, sister friend!

**__**

~Arisma~

__

Writing is easy. All you do is stare at a blank sheet of paper until drops of blood form on your forehead. **Gene Fowler**


	32. Diplomacy pt 31

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 31

****

Author: Arisma

****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)

Disclaimer:_ Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy._

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*

She watched him leave, the powerful shift of his muscles beneath the thin shirt and felt a shiver course up her spine. Sometimes the power he held over her bordered on unholy, his simplest movements creating a fount of desire within her. His laughter drifted back to her along with Kailin's muffled oath and she smiled, a small secret smile of one thoroughly enamored with another.  
  
After a few moments she rose, stretching languidly. Though well satisfied her body ached, rebelling still at the unaccustomed invasion of lovemaking. With a small smile she retrieved his clothing from the floor, pressing his shirt to her face, breathing deeply of his scent, like sandalwood and sunshine. Casually she deposited it into the basket, opening her wardrobe and pulling an outfit out herself.  
  
The A'Har outfits were different than what the Quel wore, but barely. The low slung skirts were much like the ones she had worn in the tower, more revealing than she'd been allowed but in essence the same. The silver shirt was loose and flowing, its neckline high and square and she giggled at the short puffed sleeves. Dressed now, she sat on the bed, pulling a comb through her raven locks, binding them back with a simple white ribbon.  
  
Stretching again, she stood and straightened the bed, chuckling at the disarray of the bedclothes. 'At least we didn't fall this time,' she thought, smirking. Her eyes scanned the room and satisfied of its cleanliness she exited, immediately greeted with a merrily chirping Ip, his golden eyes gleaming as he rubbed his body against her ankles. "Hungry?" she asked, leaning to scratch between his small, rounded ears.  
  
"Gree!" he answered, his eyes widening earnestly.  
  
With a smile she swept him up in her arms, his tail curling around her forearm. A low purring began in the back of his throat as she slipped from the tent, her eyes scanning for the women carrying breakfast. From nearby she heard the bells they wore to herald their arrival and slipped back into the tent, dropping Ip and watching as he righted himself easily before settling onto his haunches to wait.  
  
Within a few moments the tent flap opened and a blonde head poked through. Rhya felt her teeth clench as she recognized Lira, her bright green eyes surveying the room, passing over her as though she didn't exist. With a sigh she entered fully, setting the tray on the low table. "Not here, is he?" she asked, shaking her head.  
  
Through gritted teeth Rhya replied "No," watching as the little blonde crossed the room, parting the door drapes and peering into the bedroom.  
  
"Hmm, guess not. Oh well, another day then." She rested her hands on her hips, surveying Rhya critically. "Your skirt is tied wrong, you know. It's all lumpy. You'll never keep hold of him if you keep dressing so sloppily."  
  
She felt a rush of shame at the girl's words, swiftly followed by a flare of anger. "Was there something you wanted, Lira?" she asked, her teeth gnashing with irritation.  
  
A secretive smile spread across the tiny cherubic face. "Not really, not that I'm going to tell you about, anyway," she replied, smiling brightly as she made for the exit. "Another day perhaps," she said wistfully, as though to herself.  
  
"Another day what?" Rhya regretted the question as soon as she voiced it, the green eyes flaring with vicious amusement.  
  
"Oh, nothing you need worry about. Your next day on service is when?" she asked, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Tomorrow, why?" She felt the girl's mind whirring in calculations and felt suddenly outmatched. "Leave him be, Lira," she threatened, her back stiffening.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," chided the girl, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I never said I was going to do anything with him, now did I?"  
  
"He wouldn't look at you twice," snapped Rhya, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Was that a challenge?"  
  
"No," replied Rhya, struggling to keep her voice steady, "It's a fact. He loves me, and nothing you could do would change that."  
  
The girl was silent, walking towards the exit, lifting the tent flap and beginning to exit. At the last moment she looked back, her eyes impossibly bright. "We shall see..." she whispered, grinning. And then she was gone, the flap settling behind her silently.  
  
For a moment Rhya merely stood, her eyes glued to the doorway. She felt a rush of doubt, unsure for a moment if perhaps the blonde knew something that she didn't. And then she remembered the feel of his hands on her body, the love that shone through his eyes. Surely his love was true, nothing Lira did could change that...  
  
A warm body brushed her ankles, a muttered, "Gree!" reminding her of her tiny charge. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and crossed to the trays, picking several things from it and placing them in the bowls for the beast's consumption. She sat near him, watching as he ate, her mind a whir with thoughts. The girl's last words echoed through her mind, an endless loop. "We shall see..."  
  
****  
  
He felt the sun beating down on his pale hair, the warmth of the rays sinking into his scalp, making it tingle. In his mind's eye he remembered the events of the morning, the feel of his lover's skin beneath his hands, the taste of her lips, the way she moaned his name so softly. He fought a crazy urge to turn and run back to her, to sweep her into his arms and never let her go.  
  
Beside him he heard Kailin chuckle and he raised his eyes to meet his friends gaze. "Have a good morning did you?" the dark haired Elf queried, his dark blue eyes alight with amusement. Legolas merely smiled, not answering. "Just a question, but were you planning on your feet actually touching the ground at some point during this journey?"  
  
Legolas chuckled, clapping his friends shoulder. "It's a lovely day, isn't it, Kailin?" he asked, gesturing to the sky above.  
  
"It is indeed," replied the other, shaking his head. For a moment he just watched his friend walking, the light in his eyes, the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth seemingly without his knowledge. "She really makes you happy, doesn't she?" he asked finally, quietly.  
  
Legolas stopped walking for a second, surprised. With a nod he started off again, his brow furrowed. "You know, Kailin, she does. Just being around her makes me smile."  
  
Without warning the dark haired Elf reached out and gripped his friend's shoulders. He moved so that he faced the prince squarely, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "I...I'm sorry about before, with the yelling. She makes you happy, and that's what is important. I didn't mean to hurt you," Kailin said earnestly, his dark eyes fixed squarely on his friend's lighter orbs.  
  
Legolas smiled serenely, raising a hand to cradle the back of his friend's head, pressing their foreheads together in a sign of friendship. "You only said what you thought needed to be said. I know this is hard for you, to be pulled along by my choices. I'm sorry it has to be like this, honestly."  
  
Kailin nodded, straightening. "I threw my lot in with you a long time ago, Leaf. You're one of the most genuinely good people I've ever met. I know I don't show it enough, but you have my faith, my trust, for what it's worth."  
  
Legolas nodded, his throat choking with emotion. "Thank you, Kailin. That means more to me than you will ever know," he said when finally able to speak. "I hope I am worthy of that trust."  
  
"Oh knock it off," scoffed the dark haired Elf, dragging a hand swiftly across his eyes. "You could never betray me, even if you wanted to. It's just not in you to hurt someone purposefully, and you know it as well as I. Enough of this emotional hoodoo, let's get to the training area and kick some A'Har ass. Show 'em what it means to be a Mirkwood Elf."  
They shared a grin and turned in unison, walking with determination towards the warriors' building. When they arrived there was a sparring match underway, two young males fighting with Bo staffs, whirling and twirling them in a dazzling display. A low split wood fence surrounded the combatants and they settled against it, folding their arms atop and watching with interest.  
  
"How long did it take you to get your weapons?" Legolas asked, quietly.  
  
"A while," replied Kailin, shrugging. "I doubt it will take you so long, though."  
  
"Why is that?" he looked at his friend curiously.  
  
Kailin didn't turn, stared straight ahead as he spoke, his eyes squinted in the harsh sun. "You've got something to fight for."  
  
Legolas turned his attention back to the combat, marveling at the way the two dipped and whirled, the ease with which they handled the lengthy weapons. In his mind he imagined counters for each move, each move of the combatant's countered by his intellect. They stood together, quietly as the pairs within the circle changed, each battle raging until the Kirrar, Rolan, stepped forward to put a stop to it.  
  
Soon enough he waved Legolas forward, pointing to a long rack of well-used sparring poles. After a moment of searching he found two of equivalent length to his usual weapons, twirling them lightly to ascertain the differences in weighting. He turned and faced the assembled Elves, walking proudly to stand in the center of the square. To his surprise no one stepped forward to challenge him and he looked to Rolan with a raised brow.  
  
"Present your arms, Legolas," he said, his voice low. A hush fell around the assembled group and he moved swiftly, raising the sparring poles until his arms were stretched before him, the poles held at a slight angle, pommels nearly touching. "Now hold them," he said, turning and walking away, apparently indifferent.  
  
Though not heavy in themselves, the angle was awkward and he felt his muscles begin to burn almost immediately. He looked to Kailin, his friend hanging back as the rest of the warriors filtered away. "How long?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Best not to think about it, Leaf," he answered in a low tone.  
  
Legolas released a shaky chuckle, understanding the initiation ritual now for what it was. "That long, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Kailin, their eyes meeting, the dark haired Elf giving his friend support with the sureness of his gaze.  
  
"Can I do it?" Legolas felt the tremor in his voice and winced.  
  
"Can you not?" Kailin replied, turning and walking after the rest of the group, falling in with them, soon lost amidst the group.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and fixed his eyes across the training grounds, focusing his attention on a darker patch amidst the orange rock of the valley walls. Far away he heard children laughing, a bird calling. A single bead of sweat trickled from his forehead into his eye, stinging. He blinked away the salty ache, his stance never wavering, and settled in to wait.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rhya made her way through the winding paths between tents, her eyes flicking nervously from banner to banner, seeking the one Saida had described to her. Twice she turned, ready to flee. Both times she gritted her teeth and forced her feet to move, taking her further into the encampment, further away from the sanctity of her tent.  
  
She swept around a corner, her eyes fixed on the sky above. With a startled "oof" she fell backwards, landing hard on her backside, losing her breath. Lowering her now swimming eyes she saw a startled Elf looking back, his viridian eyes widening as they met hers.  
  
"My lady, forgive me!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and extending a hand to help her stand. She accepted and clasped the offered limb, pulling herself upright. Somehow in the movement she fell forward, would have landed on her face if he hadn't moved swiftly, blocking her fall with his own body. She felt the smooth contours of his muscles beneath her cheek, and for a moment she felt an urge to trace them with her fingers.  
  
With a jerk she stood straight, pushing away from him rudely. "I...I'm sorry," she said lamely, starting away, but somehow he still stood before her, mesmerizing her with his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"You seem distressed, lady. Let me help, please. It's the least I can do," he said, taking her hand in his own, bending to press his lips to her knuckle.  
  
For a moment she merely stared, watching as he straightened, brushing back his mane of unruly blonde hair. "My name is Calen," he said, smiling softly, "And you are?"  
  
"Rhya...Rhyalla," she said softly.  
  
"Well, Rhya Rhyalla, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Now, you do seem distressed, anything I can do to help you out?" he asked, his lips parted in a grin, his teeth perfectly straight and gleaming.  
  
A sudden thought entered her mind, startling her with its intensity and its nature. She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and she dropped her eyes. She heard him move and soon his hip brushed hers as he stood beside her, bent slightly, examining the ground. "Something interesting down here?" he asked and she turned to meet his gaze, laughing despite herself.  
  
"There, that's better," he murmured, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. Her eyes widened and she met his gaze, helpless until he broke contact, gazing across the rooftops. "What were you looking for?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I...I was meeting Saida, but I've forgotten where she lives." Her voice was shaky and she fought to control it, clenching her hands by her side with the effort.  
  
"Oh certainly. You were almost there. If I hadn't been star gazing you'd have found it all on your own in a minute. It's this way." He grasped her hand easily in his and lead her a short way, stopping before a pale yellow tent. "See? Not far at all." He smiled dazzlingly at her, and she couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, meeting his eyes again.  
  
"My pleasure," he answered, and the purr in his voice sent a small shiver up her spine as he bent again to kiss her hand. "If ever you need me, Rhya Rhyalla..." he said, the words trailing away. With another flash of teeth he turned and walked away and she found herself admiring the way he moved, easily, catlike.  
  
"Rhya, is that you?" Her friend's voice broke her reverie and she turned in time to see Saida opening the tent flap and waving her inside. "Come in, it's hot out today. Look at these drawings I did last night for your gown, tell me what you think."  
  
She smiled as she allowed the other woman to bustle her inside, soon lost in the planning, often blushing as Saida asked her for her plans on aspects she'd never known existed. With skill and kindness, the grey eyed Elf guided her through the preparations for the intricate ceremony, helping her choose flowers not just for their beauty but also their meanings and choosing the best arrangements for everything.  
  
Hours passed as they huddled within, laughing and talking like old friends. Sketch after sketch was produced and they worked together to finalize a design. "Oh, this is it!" cried Saida as she put the finishing touches on the last in a long line of refinements. Rhya looked at the image and nodded, imagining Legolas' face when he saw her in the garment. Soon enough they moved on to the next aspect and Rhya happily gave herself over to the   
infectious enthusiasm of her new friend.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Around him the ground shivered, outlines blurring in the dwindling evening heat. The birds had ceased to sing, no animals moved, even in the shadows. His entire body screamed at him to release the weapons, to stop this stupidity and find a patch of shade to rest in. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dryer than the sand around him.  
  
He'd lost track of time long since, each minute seeming an eternity of agony. His eyes kept trying to slide from his focus, the shadow forming strange shapes in his imagining. Behind him he heard footfalls and his spine tightened but his features remained placid. A scent of wildflowers wafted around him, confusing him.  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
The voice was low and sensuous, adding a myriad of meaning to the simple question. The speaker stepped before him and he took in the pale hair, the bright eyes, the freckles dotting the small upturned nose.  
  
"Is it allowed?" he asked, softly.  
  
"It is," she answered, holding a dipper of water before him.  
  
Without further comment he bent his head, the cool water splashing down his chin in his haste to wet his mouth. The dipper disappeared and returned, full again and again, until his thirst was slaked.  
  
"Enough?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he answered. Silently she nodded, walking behind him. He heard her stop, and then her hand reached out to touch the taut muscles of his back. "Don't," he said firmly. "I am taken."  
  
"I know," she answered, another hand joining the first. "It's simply too tempting. You, all helpless...at my mercy."  
  
"I could drop these weapons and stop you," he replied levelly.  
  
"You could, but you won't," she said, giggling. "No harm, Legolas. I just wanted something to keep me warm at night, and the feel of you beneath my hands will more than accomplish that."  
  
"Then take your memory and go," his voice was as ice.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," she stated, clucking her tongue in disapproval.  
  
He heard her move away and he released a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. Again he settled in to wait, but soon Rolan returned, standing directly in front of him. "Tired yet?" he asked, measuring him with his eyes.  
  
"No, Kirrar," he replied, his voice steady despite the falsehood.  
  
"Liar," replied the soldier grinning. "At ease," he continued, and Legolas dropped his arms, releasing a groan as the muscles immediately cramped.  
  
"Is it done?" he asked, watching the soldier carefully.  
  
"No. Now comes the hard part," Rolan replied, smiling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N-

****

Tamara- _Again, much thanks for taking the time to drop me a note!_

****

Kate- _I know i've been vague as to why they can't go back, but you will find out eventually, when the time is right. Thanks for reviewing!_

****

Arroz_- I hope you've been back and read up to date now. I look forward to hearing what you're thinking!_

****

Kris- _To my wonder beta I wish happy days and sleep-filled nights. And as always, you have my thanks._

~Arisma~

The skill of writing is to create a context in which other people can think. 

****

Edwin Schlossberg


	33. Diplomacy pt 32

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 32

****

Author: Arisma

****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)

Disclaimer:_ Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy._

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*

Rhya made her way back to the tent, gazing occasionally at the moon hanging large and low overhead. Around her, night birds sang and the air had already taken on a chill. A smile curved her lips as she listed all she had accomplished today. She thanked her lucky stars for Saida, she had had no inkling of just how much planning a bonding ceremony took. A realization hit her and she chuckled aloud. Her own bonding would be the first she ever attended.  
  
When she entered the tent she saw a note on the table, crossing to it swiftly, reading it.  
  
_Rhya,  
Legolas is out with the boys tonight.  
He'll be back tomorrow afternoon.  
Get some sleep. Enjoy the quiet-  
Kailin  
_  
She reread the note twice and then settled on the low pillows, curling on her side, wondering just what mischief Legolas was up to now.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The rocks loomed over him, dark against the glittering canopy of the sky. He remembered the look on Rolan's face before he'd left him, his last words. "Be careful out here. Evil lives in the rocks and you'll be alone once I go. Be wary."  
  
His ears strained for every sound, each shifting of sand grating on his nerves. He'd been wandering for hours, someplace in this labyrinth was his goal, a tree. To become one of the A'Har he needed to find it, to bring a leaf from it to Rolan before nightfall tomorrow. A bird called from the shadows and he spun towards it, weapons ready.  
  
His arms still ached but he would not sheathe the weapons. Something lurked among the rocks and he could feel its eyes upon him. With careful steps he made his way through the twisted tunnels of rock, each junction indistinguishable from the next. He let his instincts guide him, each turn at random. Without warning the rock fled and he stood before a tree, its lowest branches brushing the earth, its highest reaching far into the heavens.  
  
Reverently he entered the clearing, the feeling of being watched leaving him entirely. His steps were slow and careful as he approached, feeling the earth shift from sand to soil with each step. He felt age in this place, age so great it caused him to feel young. He felt a swell of awe as his fingers brushed the bark, gnarly with age, stronger than steel. His heart tore at him, the tree's presence bringing back painful memories of Mirkwood, its ancient trees, so loved, fading from his memory by the day, replaced with red sand and dunes.  
  
A tear slid silently down his cheek, followed by another. He rested his head against the trunk, silent sobs racking his body. Slowly he fell to his knees, releasing the weapons, forgotten in his grief. "Why have you forsaken me, father?" he murmured, the pain in his voice heartbreaking to any who heard it.  
  
And someone did.  
  
He never heard the figure approach, never had any inkling of his peril. When a hand gently caressed his hair he thought at first he was dreaming, so lost in his grief was he. But then a body pressed to his and he jerked, opening his eyes hastily, spinning to meet the intruder. He raised his hands but pain flared through him hot and sudden, the collar around his neck springing suddenly to life.  
  
"Calm, Legolas, calm." He knew it was her before she spoke but the pain continued, gagging him with its intensity. He felt her hands on his throat, cooler than the night air, and her voice speaking spidery words. A dull snick and the metal fell away, taking with it the pain.  
  
For a moment he merely breathed, whooping in breath to his aching lungs. And then he opened his eyes, seeing her kneeling before him, raising his eyes slowly from her hands resting on her knees to her flat stomach and ample breasts to the chestnut hair falling over her shoulders. Finally his eyes met hers, pale blue locking with dark brown.  
  
They sat in silence a moment, the silver collar forgotten between them. And then the silence was broken. With an incoherent moan he reached for her and she gave herself to him, their lips meeting hungrily. He felt her hands on his body, feeling, gripping, rough with desire. Without thought he ripped her clothes away, leaving them in shreds around her. Her hands fumbled with his lacings and he pushed them away, untying his breeches with one hand, the other tangled in her hair, crushing her mouth to his.   
  
He pulled her onto his lap and with one swift movement she drew him within her, crying his name. With a low growl he gripped her hips, slamming her down upon him, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders. She groaned, her hips moving with erratic passion, her teeth sharp against his lips, his jaw.  
  
Before he expected, his release approached and he gripped her hips to slow her movements but she continued, impossibly strong, crying his name time and again as he fell over the edge into soul shattering release. Again their lips met in a slow kiss and he leaned back against the tree and she followed, leaning on his chest. He felt himself sliding into slumber, exhausted in mind and body, and so he slept, still sheathed within her.  
  
_His mistress._

********************************************************************************************

A/N-

Do you want to kill me? I bet you do! 

So this chap has taken a long time to post, due to real life issues and apparent reader apathy, among other things. Hopefully things will be back on schedule from here on in. Remember also, it only takes thirty seconds for you to make my day... and feed that muse. So please, review.

A big welcome to The weeman, honorary wonder-beta in training. Enjoy the world, its an incredible place. 

****

Arroz- Glad you're up to date! Sorry you've had to wait... And yes, that is how things start, a tiny little thing, easy to ignore and before you know it you're buried... thanks for noticing.

****

Tamara and Kate- As always, thanks for letting me know you're reading. Don't be too angry.. there is a reason to this madness.

****

LKK- Yes, a relationship that has overcome obstacles is ten times stronger than one that just floats along without and challenge. I think you nailed that one, definitely.

****

Elerrina Rose- Wow, great review! I try hard to give these characters that spark of life, the 'real' feeling. From what you say it's working, so yay! Is Lira still tops on your hit list?

****

Beautyof theElves- Another great review! Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you more!

~Arisma

__

I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by.

****

Douglas Adams


	34. Diplomacy pt 33

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 33

Author: Arisma

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)

Disclaimer:_ Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy._

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*

The singing of birds woke him and he started, not understanding for a moment where he was. And then the previous night's events returned to him in a rush, his eyes closing at the realization. Sometime during the night they must have lain down and he shifted backwards and away from her sleeping form, raising a hand and running it shakily through his hair.  
  
He stood quickly, tugging his pants up and lacing them hurriedly. He could still smell her on him and he felt his stomach turn with the knowledge of what he'd done. Lurching to the edge of the clearing he bent double, his stomach clenching but empty. He fell to his knees, his head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"What have I done?" he murmured aloud, his heart breaking. In his mind's eye he imagined Rhya, the look of pain on her face, imagined a million tears falling from her crystalline eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he leapt to his feet as though burned. "Touch me not!" he cried, turning to face her, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded but she stood silently, her eyes fixed on his. "Why are you here?" he screamed, grabbing her upper arms roughly, shaking her.  
  
She stood, unconcerned of her nakedness. His eyes traveled the length of her body but instead of desire he felt cold anger. He raised his almond eyes until they fixed with her round orbs, seeing wry amusement in her gaze. He felt anger rise in him, angry that she thought this all funny, anger at himself that it had happened at all. "Get dressed," he said his voice low.  
  
She smirked, her thin lips blanching white with amusement. "I would, but you left them in a sad state. Perhaps next time you won't be so hasty. It could get expensive."  
  
"There will be no next time, Driza. There shouldn't have been a this time." He released her arms and stepped back, averting his eyes from her nakedness.  
  
"Look at me, Legolas," she said, her voice low.  
  
"You command me no longer, Driza," he replied, his tone angry.  
  
"Do you fear me? Are you afraid memories of your precious would flee if you saw me?" Her tone was mocking, cold.  
  
"She is my world, woman! You are nothing to me, less than." He met her eyes squarely as he spoke and he saw a brief flash of emotion before she turned away from him.  
  
"Did you follow me? How did you find this place?" he asked, moving away, leaning against a large rock, watching her without interest as she gathered her clothing, sorting through it for something serviceable. Finally, she threw down the rags and looked at him, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Does it matter? Why do you care, I am nothing to you," she snarled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"You are nothing to me, true. But you *are* something to Mondane. Did he send you? Are there more coming?" He watched her carefully, the small smile that curled her lip before disappearing beneath a blank exterior.  
  
"I came alone. I traveled alone, all this time. I followed my heart where it led." Her voice dropped low as she spoke, her eyes slipping to the sand. "It led me to you."  
  
He watched her, unconvinced. "What are you saying, Driza? You love me?"  
  
Her eyes snapped to his for a moment, something like desperation in them. "Is it so hard to fathom?"  
  
"You don't know me. You have no idea of who I am. If you did you would know who owns my heart, my life. There is nothing here for you." He spoke gently to her, but he felt an insane urge to laugh, quelling it with difficulty.  
  
"I wanted to see you," she whispered, walking towards him.  
  
"You don't know me," he repeated, steadfast.  
  
"I could, given time. I could, if you'd let me." She laid her hands on his chest, gently, looking up into his eyes with longing.  
  
Gently he removed her hands from him, took a step backwards. "It was a mistake, Driza. It should not have happened."  
  
"But it did! You felt those things, too! Tell me you didn't, that you never thought of me! Tell me you never dreamed of me, Legolas!" She stopped speaking when he flinched, a cold gleam forming in her eyes. "You did. Did you tell her? Does she know that while you lay with her you dreamed of me? Was the reality as good as your imaginings?"  
  
Her voice dripped with pain and malice and he grabbed her roughly again. "Don't you dare speak of her! You aren't worthy to share the same air as her!" he shouted.  
  
Her eyes remained neutral. "But I am good enough to share a lover," she stated.  
  
"No, you aren't. It shouldn't have happened," his tone was flat, his entire body shaking with rage.  
  
She smiled a twisted smile, her eyes glinting. "But it did. You wanted it the same as I. You still do."  
  
"I want nothing of you! It shouldn't have happened and it never will again, do you hear me?" he shouted, his face held dangerously close to hers.  
  
"Are you trying to convince me of this...or yourself?" she asked, her voice sharp. He released her, pushing her from him, turning away. He took several steps away and began pacing, his eyes clouded and dark.  
  
"Do you think she'll take you back? Do you think she'll want you knowing what you've done?" her voice was like a snake, slithering into his thoughts.  
  
"Shut up, Driza," he said, his tone promising pain.  
  
"A role reversal. I like it. Should I call you master?" Unable to stand the taunting in her voice he strode up to her, his hand raised. The rage she inspired in him goaded him, pushed him, but at the last instant he saw her eyes, the satisfaction, the longing and dropped his hand.  
  
"Do it," she goaded. "I like my foreplay rough."  
  
"Damn you," he spat, turning away, resuming his pacing.  
  
"Damn yourself," she replied calmly.  
  
"I already did," he answered, turning abruptly to the tree. He gathered up his weapons, noting the pool of rags that had been her clothing. He raised his eyes and plucked a single leaf from the lowest branch and tucked it into his waistband. Without looking back he walked towards the entrance to the clearing, a determined look upon his face.  


"Where are you going?" There was a hint of panic in her voice and it made him smile wickedly.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Mirkwood? But that's so far." Again the panic and still he smiled.  
  
"Mirkwood is no longer my home," he answered, his voice cold.  
  
"Then where is?" she asked, desperate.  
  
"It matters not. You are not welcome there. You are not wanted anywhere I will ever be," he stated, cold certainty in his voice.  
  
"I can follow," her voice was low, calm, threatening.  
  
"You won't," he answered.  
  
"I could. Do you think she'd like to meet me? Do you think she'd know the second she saw me? Or would I have to tell her, do you think?" she smiled cruelly as she taunted, tapping her lip with a long fingernail.  
  
"You're not going to tell her anything. You're never going to meet her. You're going to wait until I am long gone and then continue on your way as though we'd never met. Do you understand?" He felt his body shaking, felt rage welling within him.  
  
"And if I do follow you, what then? Will you kill me?" Her eyes glittered, daring.  
  
"Yes," he answered and she remained silent.  
  
Without another word he left the clearing, the woman, his head held proudly. Without thought, guided by some inner sense he exited the rocks, mindful of the eerie presence of the place but no longer fearful, in truth numb. Around him the sun moved, the hours passing as he made his way silently through the labyrinth, occasionally looking backwards, but somehow sure she wouldn't follow.   
  
When he emerged Kailin was waiting for him, sitting casually against a large rock, only his feet poking into the harsh sun. "Have fun?" he asked, grinning. Legolas continued walking, not meeting his gaze. "Whoa, boss, what is it?" Kailin hefted himself to his feet and jogged to catch up, his eyes wide.  
  
He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turned on Kailin, his eyes flaring. "Don't touch me," he said, his voice dangerously low.  
  
The dark haired Elf immediately snatched back his hand, holding it up in supplication. "What happened in there, Leaf?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he growled, making to leave again.  
  
Instead Kailin gripped his shoulders, turning him until their eyes met. "To hell with that. Talk to me, Leaf. Hit me if you want, but talk to me."  
  
Legolas' shoulders slumped, his head falling forward. "I don't want to hit you," he muttered, feeling tears of self loathing well within his eyes.  
  
"Eru! What happened in there?" Kailin's brow was furrowed, his eyes dark.  
  
"Kailin, I...I..." he started but found himself unable to finish.  
  
Without a word the dark haired Elf led him to the shade of the rock, coaching him to sit, waiting patiently until his friend could speak. And when he did the words fell from him in a torrent, his face slack, his fists clenched. When he was done silence stretched until finally Kailin said, "Damn. Just...damn."  
  
Legolas smiled, a cold, sad smile. "Exactly."  
  
"All this way? Of all the places she could have ended up...that's insane. Do you think she'll follow you? Was a threat enough to keep her away?" he continued, his mind a-whir.  
  
"I don't think she'll follow, Kailin. It wasn't a threat, I meant it. She knows it as well as I. If she comes anywhere near Rhya, I'll kill her."  
  
They sat in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, breaking the silence, Kailin asked, "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"What can I do? I'll have to tell her," he shrugged his shoulders, running a hand over his face.  
  
"Have you gone mad? You simply cannot! You tell her, and it is done. There are only three people who know, and she most certainly will not hear it from me." Kailin's eyes were wide, his speech rapid.  
  
"I have to tell her. I owe her that much at least."  
  
"Like hell, Leaf. It'll kill her. Trust me on this, keep it to yourself." The words somehow made sense to him and he searched his friend's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss. Leave her be. She'll never know. What she won't know won't hurt her." Legolas thought a moment and then nodded, his eyes retaining their haunted look. "It's terrible that it happened, but you need to let it go. Everyone is entitled to one mistake, right?"  
  
"You think I was entitled to do this to her?" his voice was incredulous and Kailin held up his hands in a warding gesture.  
  
"No, no. That's not what I meant. I know you feel awful, but instead of making her feel bad too just put it behind you and make it up to her. Every time you feel guilty do something nice for her. It'll fade in time, I swear it."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Perhaps you're right," he said, sighing.  
  
"I am. Now let's get you back to Rolan so you can get that sword, right?" He grinned with such force that Legolas felt his own lips curl into a semblance of a smile. "Good man," he said, hauling his friend to his feet, and together they set off, reaching the A'Har settlement quickly.  
  
Together they made their way to the training area, where a class was in full swing, Elves clustered about a central ring where two of their number fought, sparring poles gleaming in the light. As they arrived the crowd hushed and parted and Legolas walked proudly before the Kirrar, his head held high. "Did you get it then?" Asked Rolan, his eyes narrowed. In answer Legolas produced the leaf, slightly crinkled and wilted but undeniable in its reality.  
  
For a minute silence stretched, and then two and suddenly as one the warriors cheered, lifting him above their heads, carrying him triumphantly further into the valley, where they celebrated long into the night, potent wine flowing like water. It was late in the evening when they lead Legolas to his tent, his legs weak with the potent spirits.  
  
Ip's affronted squawk alerted Rhya to the presence of others in the tent. Hurriedly she rose, crossing the bedroom hastily, not caring in her haste that she wore only a thin dressing gown. As soon as she parted the tent the smell of fruity wine hit her and she grimaced, her eyes quickly finding the tangle of arms and legs struggling just inside the door.  
  
Unsure, she waited until the limbs arrayed into three separate beings, Legolas in the center with Kailin and someone still hidden in shadows on the other. As soon as he saw her the dark haired warrior's face split into a large, silly grin. "Hey, Rhya," he called, too loudly, his voice slurred.  
  
"Shh..." she admonished, stepping forward to wrap her arms around her lover. He groaned as she did, leaning heavily on her. "Gods, what did you do to him?" she asked, struggling to get him to the nearest stack of cushions.  
  
"Nothing, honest. Just a little celebration." A wounded look appeared in Kailin's eyes and he shuffled sideways to lean on the other Elf, drawing Rhya's attention to him. For some reason she wasn't surprised to meet Calen's eyes, surprisingly clear despite the cloying scent of wine that clung to him.  
  
"Well hello again," he said, his voice smooth with drink.  
  
"Hello," she answered, tearing her eyes from him as Legolas leaned heavily on her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She turned to inspect him and gasped, running her hands along his head. "What the hell did you do?" she yelled, utterly forgetting her manners in her shock.  
  
"I'm a warrior now," slurred a drunken Legolas happily, his blue eyes clouded with drink but undeniably proud.  
  
"You always were a warrior, love," she began exasperated. "Where the hell is your hair?"  
  
After several tries Legolas managed to run his hand through his shorn locks, most of it falling no more then three inches from his head, a braid running from the center of the back trailing down to his shoulder blades. "You don't like it?" he asked, his brow furrowing in childlike confusion.  
  
She kissed his forehead softly to which he smiled as she whispered. "Lets talk about it in the morning, okay?"  
  
"It was good to see you," said Calen softly before turning and leaving, dragging a protesting Kailin with him.  
  
As soon as the flap closed behind them Legolas wrapped his arms around her, drawing her nearer him. "I missed you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. She could taste the wine on his breath but was loathe to deny him and so returned the kiss, closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of his lips on hers, forcing the wine from her mind.  
  
"I missed you as well," she replied when the kiss ended, running her hands through his newly cut hair.  
  
"That feels nice," he said, leaning against her, his arms around her waist and his head resting against her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head, her eyes worried as she looked at him, listening as his breathing evened and deepened. Eventually she followed him into an uneasy slumber, curled around his sleeping form, their hands finding each other and twining together as they slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

A/N-

It's been a crazy hectic week here. I know I'm getting this up late, please forgive.

**__**

LKK- No dying, you're one of my best reviewers. Hope you liked the chap.

**__**

Kate- Wishing you had the time to freak. I love a good freak out. Maybe you'll indulge in a good stream of thought freak out for me... please?

**__**

Elerrina Rose- She's about as likeable as a nasty college professor. *Hands over fluffy tissues* No crying, certainly no weeping. All will be good in the end... I hope. *g*

**__**

Serena75- I'm so sorry to hear you've been sick. Hope you get well soon! The fact you get mental images is awesome. Glad to hear it inspires you. Try your hand at drawing, you never know. Interesting ideas you have on the plot, there. Thanks for sharing them with me.

**__**

Tamara- Your wish is my command...

As always, big Kudos to Kris the Wonder Beta (tm).

~Arisma~

__

When you make a mistake, don't look back at it long. Take the reason of the thing into your mind and then look forward. Mistakes are lessons of wisdom. The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power. 

****

Hugh White (1773 - 1840)


	35. Diplomacy pt 34

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 34  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

The first thing he was aware of was the sound, low satisfied growls interspersed with licking and chewing. Cautiously he opened one cerulean eye, quickly snapping it shut again when the sunlight invaded his aching head. With a groan he lifted his hand and covered his eyes with it, sinking back into the cushions, wanting to disappear until his head healed. He felt a cool hand press his forehead, his cheeks. 

"How are you feeling?" her voice was low, concerned, and more than a little annoyed.

"Like twice warmed hell." he answered, dismayed at the dull croak that was his voice. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Ip chomping his breakfast, the sound unbearably loud.

He heard her soft footfalls as she moved, a low rattling of pottery and then the coolness of her fingers as they slid behind his head, lifting it. "Drink this." 

He obeyed without thought, his first notion one of relief as the cool liquid slid down his throat, quenching a thirst he hadn't even realized he possessed. After a moment he reached the end of the cup and with the last swallow came a heat, a spice. He cleared his throat nervously as it continued to build, wondering for a crazy moment if she had poisoned him.

"What was that?" he asked, noting that his voice seemed clearer, though whether from the tonic or from time he was unsure.

"Some sort of tea, Kailin brought it this morning. It smells awful, but he said it would help you." she paused a moment and then added, "He looked none the worse for your adventures."

Warily Legolas cracked an eye open, the sunlight still unbearably bright but no longer making him wish for a visit from Mandos. He saw the concern in her eyes, the small line that appeared between her brows when she was worried, and then he had to close out the light, even if it meant he could no longer look at her. "Can I have more?" he asked, groaning.

"I have another cups worth, but he said one should suffice." 

He nodded in mute understanding, reaching a hand towards her and smiling when she laced her fingers in his. They sat in easy silence for a time, letting the mixture take effect. When finally he felt well enough Legolas opened an eye, relieved beyond measure when he felt no immediate urge to close it again. 

"Thank Eru." he whispered, smiling as he sat straighter.

"Thank Kailin." prompted Rhya, smiling lightly as he moved closer.

"Him too." Legolas couldn't help but grin as he spoke. He caught a whiff of food and after a brief debate with his stomach he decided he could eat. Leaning forward he plucked a piece of fruit form a bowl and bit into it, enjoying the mellow taste. She watched silently as he finished it and several other things in quick succession before leaning back, feeling better for having eaten.

After a moment Rhya stood up, extending a hand to him. He grasped it and stood, confused. "Where are we going?" Without speaking she lead him away, into the small room off to the side, the bathing chamber. Immediately the scent of bath salts struck him and he smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Is this a hint?"

She smiled sweetly, seemingly innocent. "Call it a polite reminder?" 

He grinned and pulled the tunic over his head, grimacing as small clumps of blonde hair fell all around him. "What the..." he started, running his hands through his newly shorn locks. He looked at his lover, startled, his eyes widening.

She chuckled, gently touching the side of his face. "I didn't do it, silly. You came back this way."

"Why..?" he started, but she shook her head, silencing him.

"You don't remember?" she teased, smiling.

"No, honestly, I don't. Everything is so blurry..." he shook his head as though to clear the memories but the act proved futile.

She grinned again and pointed to the water. "In."

Her tone brooked no refusal and he obeyed, stepping out of his pants and into the water, leaning against the edge of the tub with a sigh. He watched as she rolled up her sleeves and lifted a pitcher, slowly pouring cool water over his head. he closed his eyes obediently, trying to decide whether she was really angry or merely toying with him. "Rhya?" he asked finally, mesmerized by the feel of her fingers working the soap through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Uh uh." she replied and he wished desperately he could see her, but she was positioned directly behind him.

"Then... Rhya?"

"Yes, love?" her tone was patient, kind and he smiled to hear it.

"What happened to my hair?" he couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the situation and he heard her laughing behind him as well.

"It was part of the initiation. I asked Kailin this morning. If you want more answers than that, you'll have to ask him." He nodded, mostly satisfied but she continued. "Is your hair all you are missing, love?"

For a panicked moment he slid his hand between his legs but then relaxed, finding himself intact. And then suddenly he remembered, the clearing, Driza, the removal of the collar, all of it. He felt his back stiffen but she placed a soft kiss to his soapy neck, her voice soft. "Kailin said you wouldn't be able to talk about it, and I understand. Whatever happened there, I'm glad you are rid of that thing. Now we're truly free." 

He turned his head and she moved nearer, kissing him softly, smiling as she heard him groan lightly. He thought of telling her then, in that instant, freeing his conscience. But in his mind an echo of Kailins voice, _"Instead of making her feel bad too just put it behind you and make it up to her."_

He heard the words but his heart still urged honesty. And then he looked into her eyes, trusting, loving, and thought of the pain and betrayal that would replace that with the mere utterance of words. Maybe Kailin was right, and it was better to leave well enough alone. He saw her watching him, something like wariness entering her gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice taking on a tremulous quality.

Immediately he snapped from the thoughts, cradling her cheek with his dampened hand. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, watching with satisfaction as her eyes slipped closed under his tender ministrations. "You better go." he whispered against her lips, watching as her eyes slowly opened. 

"Why?" the dazed tone of her voice made him smile, the obvious effect he had on her a heady thing.

"I'd hate to have to get your dress all wet..." he answered, grinning.

She smiled but stood, moving to leave the small room. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked, holding the divider open with her hand.

For a moment his heart swelled, love, desire, shame, all warring within him. In an instant love won out and he answered softly, "Nothing more than what I have."

She returned the soft smile and left, the flap falling noiselessly behind her. In a moment he heard her talking to Ip, laughing at unseen antics. The smile slid from his face and he closed his eyes, left alone for now with his bath and his guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-

****

Tamara- As always, good to hear from you. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

****

LKK- LOL!!! You're good with the praise. Careful, or I'll have to enter rooms sideways to compensate for my enormous ego.

****

Ravenheart- Glad it got you. If I could take a poll of how many people would willingly murder Driza in her sleep... The short hair comes into play, trust.

****

kate- But I wanted to read a transcript of your freak out! *pouts* Okay, I'll let it go, but next time I get you, I want details.

****

Ellerina Rose- De nada, tissue valet is just another of the services I offer. I want a drunken Leoglas too... or maybe two of them... ooh, or three... *g*

****

Arroz- Well, *he* didn't cut it, but it was definitely cut. The cost of entering a strange warrior society, eh?

****

funky- I think there should be more reviews too... *g* Thanks for trying to stir the tank. Thanks for the quote, too, I collect them.

****

Serena- Wow. To say your review was incredible is an understatement. Thank you so much for sharing, it's humbling to know that my simple story can effect someone so strongly, especially with such powerful reasons for a different reaction. I wish you and your husband the best of luck. I'm glad your beliefs are helpful to you. Faith is a beautiful thing, whatever the form. I think you should attempt the drawing. You might be surprised at what happens. I never thought I could write until a friend convinced me to give it a go. 

I dedicate this chapter to you, in the sincerest of gratitude. Be well.

****

Kris the Wonder Beta is still in effect, people. As always, she has my gratitude.

__

~Arisma~

Peace visits not the guilty mind.  
Juvenal **(55 AD - 127 AD)**


	36. Diplomacy pt 35

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 35

****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

When Legolas finally emerged from the water his skin was wrinkled with moisture and his head clear of the haze of the previous night's adventures, if not entirely free of his remorse. He carefully pushed the thoughts from his mind, willing himself to behave normally. After carefully lacing his breeches over his hip and slipping a loose shirt over his head he reached to twine his hair before remembering that it was no longer needed.  
  
With a sigh he slipped from the bedroom to see Rhya resting on the cushions, a goblet of wine in her hand and a sheaf of papers spread on the low table. "Finally done?" she asked, not looking in his direction.  
  
He lowered himself beside her and pressed a kiss to her throat, smiling at the way she arched her neck to grant him access. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking to the papers.  
  
She sighed, handing him the document she'd been reading. "It's all the things that need planning before we can be bonded. It seems I was unaware of the amount of planning that goes into these things."  
  
"I'm happy you have her to help you," he said, putting the papers on the table after a cursory glance. "How far are you from being ready?" he asked, moving to accommodate her as she leaned upon his shoulder.  
  
"I think we could plan forever. Have you a date in mind? Perhaps if we had a goal it would be possible to stymie Saida's creativity." She sighed again as she finished speaking, lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"The solstice is approaching and I thought that would be a fitting time. A tribute to the turning of spring by a pledging of vows." She looked up at him as he spoke and he could see the light in her eyes. "Do you approve?"  
  
Instead of speaking she nodded, pressing a careful kiss to his lips. "I can think of no better time, love."  
  
They relaxed together for a while until the flap of the tent trembled and a tentative voice called out, "Safe to enter?"  
  
They shared a small sweet smile and Legolas called out, "Come in, Kailin."  
  
A dark head poked in, scanning the room before entering fully. "Where's the rodent?" he asked, moving to settle onto the pillows.  
  
"Ip is in the bedroom," replied Rhya, smiling.  
  
"Tell me you don't let that thing on the bed!" The dark elf's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought.  
  
"He sleeps where he will, Kailin. We have little influence." Legolas smiled at his friends dislike of their house mate.  
  
"If it's going to live here, you should attempt to train it," he commented, lifting some of the papers and setting them back quickly. "Oh, women's business. Best left alone by the likes of me."  
  
"I have a question for you, now that you mention it," began Legolas, waiting for the other male's eyes to meet his before he continued. "We've known each other for a very long time. You've seen me through thick and thin, and I ask that you stand by my side when I take my vows."  
  
For a moment Kailin did not reply, unnamed emotion whirling behind his eyes though he tried to hide it. "Do you think you really need to ask?" he queried, before nodding, his eyes bright. "Of course I will stand with you."  
  
Rhya and Legolas shared a happy glance and a brief kiss while Kailin busied himself with fruit from the bowl on the table. After a moment he cleared his throat, "Yes well, my purpose in stopping was not entirely altruistic. I've just come from the training grounds and Rolan has cordially requested your presence."  
  
"Cordially? For some reason I doubt that in the extreme." Legolas grimaced slightly at the thought but stood hastily, heading for the exit. He took several steps before he realized Kailin wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Well, he only asked for you, and you can imagine how touchy he can be, so I figured I'd just relax here, in the shade. Enjoy the trek though." He smiled dazzlingly at his friend before turning to snatch another piece of fruit from the table and biting into it.  
  
With a grimace Legolas returned to drop a quick kiss against his loves cheek, but unsatisfied claimed her lips in a small display of passion. "I'll be back soon," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"No need to hurry," supplied Kailin, smiling. "I've been wanting a chance to chat with your intended."  
  
For a moment Legolas hesitated, disliking the gleam in his friends eye. Shaking himself he walked out, chiding himself for projecting his guilt onto his friend. The sun outside was excruciatingly hot and he stood for a moment grimacing at its strength. And then with long, easy strides he made his way to the training area, preparing himself for whatever the kiraar might ask of   
him.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**__**

A/N-

****

Ravenhart-

Driza will get hers, no worries. I was trying to put a little Haha in there, something to lighten the seriousness of the situation. I guess it worked, yay! You sure you don't want to share those words?

****

Kate-

Favorite author? Aw! you made my day. Thank you.

****

Funky-

A hungover Legolas _is_ absolutely adorable. Unfortunately, Legolas the drunkard doesn't play into the storyline, so I think it will most likely be the only appearance of said feature. :( 

****

Tamara-

Just because he doesn't tell her, doesn't mean he never will, or that she'll never find out... keep reading. There's a lot left to come.

****

Elerrina Rose-

Here's your hit. Trust me, Legolas is beating himself up over this, big time. As for the headboard comment... I'm right there with you. I think there should be a sign up list, like a queue.

As always, big thanks to **Kris the Wonder Beta** for dealing with a flighty author with singular grace and good humor. On a side note, Kailin's middle name is Urime. I thought I'd made it up, but apparently it means 'hot' in Quenya, a month name. Interesting. Paging Dr. Freud!

Be well, all. And, review!

~Arisma~

__

I love quotations because it is a joy to find thoughts one might have, beautifully expressed with much authority by someone recognized wiser than oneself. 

****

Marlene Dietrich


	37. Diplomacy pt 36

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 36  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

"I don't want you to go."

He sighed at the sullen tone of her voice, running a hand through his hair and puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled. "I don't want to go either."

"Then don't."

Inwardly he groaned, his mind trying to find a way out of this cyclical conversation. "Rhya, I have to."

"Why, though? Why do you have to go -now-?"

"Love... this is the way they do things here. I passed the first part of the testing, enough to be considered a warrior, now I need to do this so they know where in the ranks to put me." He kept his tone even and free of the exasperation he felt. She'd never been so stubborn over anything and a part of him just wanted to shake her.

"But a month? Legolas that's so long! What if you're hurt? How will I even know?!" her voice had taken on a weary quality of its own, and it showed in her words.

"I won't be hurt. I'm a warrior. This is what I did when we met. Remember?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and was surprised when she didn't move away as she had before. 

With a sigh she turned in his grasp, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, I know. I just... I hate it. I don't want to be without you."

"You won't be without me. My body will be gone but I leave my heart here with you... doesn't that help at all?" he turned and kissed her forehead, purposefully smiling in his most endearing way.

"It helps... I do wish Kailin was going with you. He'd keep you safe..." Without meaning to he sighed. She'd hit close to home with the statement. As much as the thought of a solid month of border patrols bothered him, knowing he was going without his best friend was ever so much worse.

"I wish he was going too, but can't you see the wisdom of it? They want me to prove myself and I can't truly do that with him there... I do wish it were different, though." Again he kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment.

When he finally straightened he saw the resignation in her eyes, the unwanted acceptance. "When do you go?" her voice was soft and he felt a part of his heart break.

"Tomorrow, we leave at dawn."

"Didn't give you much time, did he?" Her face was carefully neutral but he could hear anger in her tone.

"Love, Rolan is a good leader. I have to trust in his decisions. Maybe he didn't give me time because he knew that if I thought about it I'd never be able to leave you." He tipped her chin upwards and kissed her lips gently. Without warning she grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and turning it into something far more intense than he had expected.

When they finally separated he was gasping for air, his body trembling with want. "What was that for?" 

Her fingers trailed along the fastenings of his tunic, working the stays slowly open. "If you leave with the dawn lets make the most of the evening..." her words trailed away as she claimed his lips again, and this time he matched her intensity easily.

*****

The soft light of the candles reflected on their skin, shadows gliding across them as they moved. A soft cry let her lips as her bent his head, biting softly at the tender flesh of her neck. with slow deliberateness he raised his eyes to hers, a moment of infinite caring as he saw the reflected candle light in her blue orbs. 

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her lips, teeth and tongue warring together, leaving no room for thought of any kind. He felt her nails glide along his bare back, scratching lightly, leaving a burning trail along his spine. A shudder followed the sensation, his body arching into the contact. Without warning her hands slipped to the front of him, fingers tracing his chest, pressing over the hardened nubs of his nipples. 

He was aflame with want for her, his head pounding with the strength of it. Her hands trailed lower, along the taut muscles of his abdomen, calmly finding their quarry and capturing it. A low groan left him as she began to move her hands, slowly, inexpertly, but undeniable in effect. He felt his hips move towards her, his body taking over, ignoring his plea for calm. He felt the energy coiling into he base of his spine and hastily jerked away from her, catching the look of hurt as it flashed across her features.

Without a word he kissed her, hard, passionate, grasping her hands with his own and raising them above her head, pinning them to the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but he sealed the words away with a kiss, plundering her mouth greedily, only dimly aware of the tiny gasped moans she made when he finally moved his mouth away.

He held her hands still, ignoring her ineffectual struggling as he nibbled her ear, shifting his attentions to her throat, her collarbones, her breasts. He could feel her pulse racing through her as he lowered his head further, his tongue darting out to tease the shallow cup of her navel, raising his eyes as he did, watching her head thrown back, her teeth working on her lower lip to quell her cries.

He felt her tense as he slipped lower, heard her begin to protest but lost in the feel of her he ignored it, his tongue working slowly into her most intimate areas. For a moment her hands twisted desperately in his grasp, small murmurs of protest leaving her lips. And then he released her hands, focusing on his task, wrapping his arms around her thighs, pulling her nearer to him.

Her fingers wound in his hair and he couldn't help smiling at the strangled moan that left her. He could feel her tensing as he continued, the sensations he was provoking building up in her as was his intention. At the last moment, when she had ceased to make coherent words and her legs had wrapped involuntarily over his shoulder he shifted, quickly sliding his body along hers, claiming her lips, pressing easily into her.

Her eyes flew open, her entire body tensing around him. He carefully placed his hands beside her, allowing her knees to slip into the crook of his arms. He held his body in check, waiting for the glazed look to slip away before he began to move, her entire body tensing almost immediately as aftershocks rippled through her. 

"Gods, Legolas..." she whispered and with a smile he claimed her lips again.

"Mine." he whispered against her lips, rolling his hips against her to emphasize their connection. 

"Yours!" she answered, her hands pulling at his shoulders, her lips fixing on any part of his face she could reach, her breath coming in harsh gasps. 

"Mine." he reiterated, carefully angling himself in just the way he knew would please her most.

"Gods, yes!" she cried, her back arching, pressing against him. 

"Yours." he whispered anew, moving in earnest now, his hips rocking against her, his breath coming in shortened gasps. 

"Mine, mine." she agreed, coherent thought dim within her mind as he pressed into her time and again.

The last shreds of coherent thought left him then and he lowered his head, resting in the crook of her neck, his breath coming in short gasps as he made love to her, his body awash with the pleasure of their joining. He felt her lips on his neck, biting, sucking, knowing there would be a mark on his flesh before she ceased. He turned his own face, latching onto her flesh, laving it with his tongue and then sucking at it, marking her as his, his hips slamming forward to drive home the idea of possession.

Her hand wrapped in his hair and she cried out, her entire body going limp beneath him, no longer straining against him. He continued moving, feeling her drift down, once more aware, her body moving against him again. Without warning he shifted, pulling her atop him, gripping her hips, helping her to continue the pace until she caught on and took over on her own. 

Unable to help himself he watched her, her teeth fixed on her lower lip, her body moving against him in the most delicious of friction. With a low groan he lifted his hips in time with her, an answering moan drifting from her parted lips. Wanting only to feel those lips he raised himself up, shifting her slightly until her legs wrapped around him, their bodies still moving together as one.

With slow deliberateness he licked her throat, feeling her moan through his lips. And then her lips were on his, her breathing frantic, fast. He rested his hands behind him, locking his arms to stay upright, leaning back. She followed, her lips locked to his, her eyes snapping open and locking with his. 

He felt himself approaching release, the energy in his spine such that he wondered if he could survive the intensity of it. And then it broke over him, primal and hot, and he was only dimly aware of her cries mirroring his own. He could sense a power in the air around them as they held each other, shaking within each others arms, their breath ringing through the air together in perfect time.

After a moment he collapsed backwards and she fell with him, still resting atop him, still connected as they had been during their lovemaking. she clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as the lingering effects of their shared release continued its slow circuit of his body.

*****

Around them the tent began to brighten, the predawn light filtering through the fabric. She lay atop him, unmoving and silent. If not for the moisture he felt against his skin he might have thought her asleep. After a moment he raised his hands and stroked along her spine, hearing the choked sob she tried to cover.

"Shh, love. It's alright, don't cry." he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face as best he could.

"Do you hear it?" she asked quietly, her voice full of sadness. Instead of answering aloud he nodded, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin of her forehead. "I love you, Legolas." she whispered, kissing beneath his jaw softly.

Suddenly he twisted, stretching her beside and below him, his eyes intent on hers. "Don't do that, Rhya. Don't say goodbye like that. I will be back."

She smiled softly, tears still streaming from her eyes, falling softly down her cheeks. He cradled her face in his hands, brushing the moisture with his thumbs, lowering his mouth over hers one final time, a kiss of love and desire and promise. Again he met her eyes, solidly, his voice sure. "I will be back."

She nodded and the tears ceased, though her voice was still shaky. "I know. You have to be."

"I do indeed, because I couldn't live without you." his eyes met hers earnestly full of the love he felt for her.

With a sigh he pushed himself form the bed, using every ounce of his willpower to do so. He pulled on the clothes they'd given him, jumping slightly as he felt her hands working also, tying and buckling the intricate sand gear into place. She helped him strap the double blades onto his back, settling his quiver between the sheathes, looping the bow atop it all. For a moment she stepped back and merely looked at him, early morning sun streaming around him, clothed entirely in black, only his paler skin and short blonde hair distinguishing him from any other A'Har warrior.

He raised his hand, brushing his fingers along her cheek, tracing her lips with his forefinger. Quickly he turned, walking out of the tent, not looking back once, knowing that if he did his resolve would crumble in an instant. Outside he pulled up short, so focused on leaving her he had nearly forgotten the dark haired elf leaning casually against a pole. 

"Kailin..." he began, trying to find the words he needed.

"I'll keep her safe," his friend answered his unasked request, his tone sure.

"And yourself." Legolas added, meeting the dark blue of his dearest friends gaze.

"Always." Kailins lips turned in a roguish smile and Legolas laughed softly despite the sadness in her heart. "Be careful out there, leaf." 

With a nod he turned, walking towards the gathering point. With each step he pushed away his sorrow and worry and when he arrived he was ready, a warrior ready for battle. The sun was just cresting the dunes as his patrol moved out, a dozen seasoned warriors chatting amiably, if quietly as they started away. As he prepared to leave the valley he couldn't help but gaze down into it, his eyes searching and finding the tent where he'd left his heart.

********************************************************************

A/N-

Another chappy... a long one, and with smut! Hope everyone is happy.

****

Ellerina Rose- Okay, I get to be first, and you second, but I am putting in an absentee place holder for **Kris the Wonder Beta**, cause she definately deserves some elf lovin' for putting up with me. And you're right, no track marks from this.

****

Ravenhart- I'm glad you like Kailin. He's one of my favoritest ever! Haha, he made me say 'favoritest'. Thanks for agreeing with me... glad I'm not alone in my adoration.

****

Crystal Snowflakes- It is a touch on the long side... isn't it? I'm glad you like it, and even gladder that you wrote to tell me you did! Wow, my grammar is terrible today... Forgive me, and hope you keep liking it, and keep reviewing, even if you don't.

****

Funky- If you liked the last one... you must have LOVED this one. Hehe. Lemme know what you think, and maybe at some point I could wrangle another drunken Legolas from my muse.

****

Kate- Yay for midnight viewings of LotR! Inspiration abounds in those movies. If I could capture the twang my spine does every time I see the scene with the arrow fletching... but alas, I'm not skilled enough for that.

As always, thanks and cookies to Kris, my eternally helpful Beta.

Be well,

**__**

~Arisma~

He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. 

****

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)


	38. Diplomacy pt 37

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 37  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

He waited a while, watching the sun rise, his eyes scanning the ridge of the valley. He saw a figure outlined in morning fire, watched as it stood still as stone for a moment before disappearing from his sight. A small smile curled his lips as he ducked beneath the tent flap. 

Golden eyes met his immediately, the small creature that lived with the lovers glaring at him as he let the flap fall. For a moment their eyes locked and he took a meaningful step forward, watching with satisfaction as the rodent sniffed indignantly and walked past him, leaving the building. He scanned the interior, the neat piles of pillows, low tables laden with braziers, unlit and waiting.

Quietly he crossed the room, standing beside the fabric that separated the bedroom from the main. He could hear quiet sobs within and after a moments hesitation he entered, seeing the dark-haired woman laying on the bed, face down, weeping into the pillows. Without a word he crossed to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge. 

She made a startled sound and raised her head, tear streaked face turning towards him. Wordlessly he extended a hand, brushing her tears away with his thumb. His voice was low, comforting, "Enough of that, now. He'll be back. Now you just have to be strong enough to wait."

She swallowed and nodded meekly, surprising herself with her easy acquiescence. He smiled at her, his face lighting with the expression, chuckling softly. "And here I was prepared to fight you tooth and nail..."

She couldn't help but smile in return, wiping her cheeks hastily, her voice quavery as she answered, "I guess I just don't feel much like fighting today..."

"Too bad." he answered, slapping her good naturedly on the back, "Time to get up, we've got a bit of a hike ahead of us."

*-*-*-*

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of shifting sand and blazing sun. The first four days had been quiet, walking in formations, sticking to the shadows of the rocks to ease the suns glare. After that though, they had been in the open, no shade for miles in any direction. Another two days and they had their first encounter.

He remembered it clearly, the sudden silence, the way the column of elves had stopped, hands flashing in silent code. His knowledge of the silent language was far from complete but he had understood. Orcs, a small band, perhaps a scouting party much like his own.

After a silent debate between the leaders they had set out, silently stalking the unsuspecting creatures. He remembered the thrill of the battle, his bow and then his blades cutting a wide swath through the startled creatures. Not that it had been easy. He'd taken a hit to the shoulder, another to his back before the last of his foes fell lifeless to the burning sands.

Jerion, the leader of the band had been less then pleased, telling him that he had been careless to be so wounded. And in truth he had been. In all his years of battle, he'd never felt such a singular drive to kill, a drive which had clouded his judgment. He'd been more careful since, though the urge to dive in blindly had been no less strong with the passing of days.

Now, the moon high in the sky and a small fire warming their dinner, he let himself relax. After the first band there had been more, a seemingly endless supply of the beasts. And everyone they had encountered had been killed, not a single one left alive to warn his brethren of the death that waited them. His body ached from exhaustion, the dangers of the desert preventing him from partaking in the shallow waking sleep his body craved.

But tonight they were in a sheltered vale, the first such place they'd come across since leaving the rocks behind so seemingly long ago. His patrol seemed more relaxed then they had since leaving the A'Har, and he felt a smile tug the corners of his lips. He didn't consider these elves friends, but the warriors bond between them had formed quickly and strongly.

Across the fire one of the younger members blushed as his fellows prodded him for information about his latest love, his face reddening to match his shock of auburn hair. He remembered Calen from the celebration of his acceptance into the warrior society, the younger elf had made sure his cups had stayed full even after the potent spirits had rendered him incapable of performing the task himself.

Whatever the youth said was drowned in a spate of jovial laughter, those nearest patting the boys back in mock sympathy and real friendship. "What about him?" queried the boy, pointing a finger accusingly at Legolas. "Why don't you pester him for details about his lover?"

"Oh we will!" answered Elvion, smiling brightly, "As soon as we know for certain he won't skewer us for the mention, we intend to get full details!"

For a moment Legolas was taken aback. They think I would skewer them? Perhaps he had been a bit ardent in combat, but they should realize that his wrath didn't extend to members of his party. "I wouldn't attack you, Elvion. Wouldn't harm any of you, actually." he stated, more than a little perplexed at the realization of the strength of his reputation.

"Aha! Fair game then, I say!" stated the elf, waggling his fingers in an eager manner. Without meaning to Legolas groaned, realizing he'd opened a floodgate with the reassurance. "So, tell us about her then!" he demanded, and the fair haired elf watched as the majority of the eyes around the fire shifted to him.

For a moment silence reigned as he lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck. He had no idea where to start, what exactly it was he was to tell his expectant comrades. After another moments hesitation he sighed, asking, "What is it you want to know about her?"

There were a few scattered laughs but Elvion held up a hand, stopping the mirth. "What's she like? Is she really of the Nessar?"

"Yes, she is of the Nessar... as for what she's like... how does one describe the sun? It's much the same. She's strong, intelligent, caring. One smile from her and it's better than a week of sleep. I lost my heart to her the moment we met and I've seen hide nor hair of it since."

There were smiles all around, a few low murmurs and Legolas hoped the answer had satisfied their curiosity. "So, then how'd you meet?" asked Calen, dashing his hopes.

After another moments thought he answered, "Well, there were emissaries from the Nessar staying in my fa... in my homeland. One day they held an exhibition of the Querimhinue and Rhya was one of the combatants. She fought in my name, and won."

They seemed ready to let his hesitation pass, and he was grateful that none called on him to explain the slip. Too many emotions were connected with thoughts of his father, and he was less than eager to delve into them at the present. "So, she's Querimhinue then?" asked an elf to the back, Corlin by name. 

"Yes, she is. Incredible the way she moves... I'd never seen anything like it before." Then they laughed and it took him a moment to realize the full implications of his words. He felt his face redden and felt a sudden sympathy for Calen's earlier plight. 

Around him the others seemed to feel his embarrassment and thankfully moved on, leaving him alone in his thoughts. And those thoughts naturally turned to her. What was she doing now? Did she miss him? Was Kailin taking care of her, keeping her from sorrowing while he was away?

Frustration set in quickly, remembering that he had another two weeks before there was even a possibility of answers to his questions. Plates of stew were passed about and he accepted his, eating the pungent mixture quickly and without enthusiasm. His hunger quashed he settled into his cloak, leaning against a tall rock. Within moments he was slipping towards sleep and with his last conscious thought he took solace in the fact that he would see her this night, if only in his dreams.

********************************************************************

A/N-

First off, Sorry for the delay. That crazy real life thing absolutely got in the way again. Kris the wonder beta summed it up nicely after reading a detailed account of all my hurdles- "You're too much! That read like a bad Seinfeld episode!" And really, it was.

But yes, now more 'Diplomacy' for your reading pleasure.

Funky- Now why would I do anything to my favorite stud muffin? Not me, no no, never. *whistles and tries to look innocent*

Crystal Snowflakes- Took a little longer than I would wish, but here it is. Enjoy!

Tamara- Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. :)

Ravenhart- Interesting? I dare say yes, it will be interesting. I've been sent to the authors time out already for a future chapter. Threatened with getting my Legolas taken away even.

Serena75- Hey, that man would look great in a potato sack. Then again, he'd look pretty good not in a potato sack too. ;)

Kate- Awww! No crying! I know I do horrible things to them but I'm a firm believer in happy endings! So, no crying and keep loving it!

Ellerina Rose- I read your review four or five times. And each time I chuckled more than the last. I finally had to stop for fear the men with the white coats would come. *hands over a bottle of wine* Not necessary for this chap, but in the future you're certainly going to need it. As for Kailin, he gets mad play, well, used to. Bit of a playboy, that one. Everything else I'll just keep to myself. :) Looking forward to the lembas, I actually have a friend who bakes it, SOOOO yummy.

A big thanks to Kris the Wonder Beta(tm) for sending a much needed APB to remind me that I needed to keep you all up to your ears in tasty Lego action. As always, my rock.

~Arisma~

Insanity in individuals is something rare - but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule. 

****

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)


	39. Diplomacy pt 38

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 37  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

They sat in companionable silence, night birds calling all around them. Kailin poked at the fire with a long stick, stirring the embers, releasing tiny sprays of sparks high into the chill night air. He heard a sigh and raised his eyes, watching the woman across from him shifting on the stone that served as her seat.

With a final poke to the fire he stood, quietly walking around the fire pit and settling amicably next to her. Without a word he leaned, knocking into her shoulder gently with his own. She raised her eyes and smiled at him, a half hearted attempt at best. "Tsk." he said, smiling brightly, "Already the melancholy is back? Need I distract you yet again?" He grinned roguishly his teeth gleaming whitely in the fire light, his dark eyebrows bobbing in emphasis of his point.

She smiled again, this time genuinely. "No no, I think I am alright." 

He shifted to face her more squarely, his eyes taking on an appraising look. "Hrm... are you now?" He searched her face closely, eyed her body, allowing an eyebrow to raise in a semblance of lechery. "Well, you _look_ damn good, no denying that."

She grinned at him, well acquainted now with his constant stream of suggestive dialogue. "I'm well, Kailin. Honestly."

"So you say, so you say. You keep shifting though, and your lower lip is awfully red, like as though someone had been gnawing at it. Now, I know I haven't been. Not for lack of trying, mind, but you seem hell bent on that monogamy thing, so I'll let it be for now. It's not me and there's only two of us here, Ry." He reached out and traced the slightly swollen curve of her lip with an index finger, meeting her eyes and holding them, his face soft with concern. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you let yourself get so tense?" His voice was low but she had no trouble hearing the words, his lips mere inches from her face as he spoke.

Without thought she drew her lower lip into her mouth and started worrying it with her teeth, unaware of the action until his eyes shifted from her own to her mouth. Hastily she opened her mouth, her mind searching for a sensible answer to his question. 

"I don't mean to." she said finally, leaning against him, his arm sliding around her, holding her close.

"I know it. Yet you do."

"I just... I miss him, Kailin." he didn't answer just nodded and she continued. "It seems so long since I've seen him. And so much has happened, what with us and the training and all. I just... I hope he's okay."

For a moment he pulled her closer, cradling her against his side. "He's fine, Ry. If anything had happened to him they would have brought him back immediately. But nothing has. Nothing would. I've known him a long time and he's more than competent in battle."

"Oh, I know that! I've seen him fight. But... it's just.. he doesn't know this place. What if it's too different for him to fight on sand than in the forest? What if he wants so badly to prove himself that he gets reckless, lets his guard down?" 

After she finished speaking silence hung in the air until he released her, took her chin in his hands and looked at her closely. "Ry, how old are you?" he asked finally, his voice pitched low.

"I'm not that young..." she began, but he interrupted her, his voice taking on an unaccustomed edge of sternness.

"How old, Ry."

"After the equinox I'll be two-hundred and ninety nine.." before she could even finish the sentence his laughter rang through the air, his eyes widening.

"Not even three hundred? You're just a baby!" he dissolved into a fit of near helpless giggles, releasing her chin to cover his face.

Affronted, she scooted away from him, her brow furrowed. After a moment his laughter died away and he looked at her, his eyes bright with mirth induced moisture. "Now, don't get all uppity. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I had no idea you were so young, is all."

"I'm not a baby." she stated, her tone sullen.

He continued looking at her, his face slipping into a serious expression. "No, you're not. I know you're not. Sometimes you amaze me, actually. More so now that I know how young you are."

For a minute all she could do was look at him, surprised by his words. "Amaze you?" she asked finally, her brow furrowed.

Again he shifted, facing her. "Ry, how old do you think I am?" he asked, watching silently as she appraised him with her eyes.

"I've no idea." she answered finally.

"In the spring I'll be one thousand two hundred and sixty five. I'd seen nearly a millennium before you even made an appearance on middle earth." He watched her take in the information, her eyes sliding to the sand beneath them. He slid easily from the rock, kneeling before her, meeting her gaze. "The point is Ry, we've been around so long, Leaf and I, that the things we know are part of us now. Sand, forest, a rocking ship, it's all the same. He's not going to die out there."

Silently she raised a hand, traced his cheek with her fingertips. "You sound so sure..." she murmured, letting the hand drop. Kailin caught it before it reached her lap and looked deeply into her eyes. 

"I am sure. He loves you, totally. He'll be back, I swear it." his voice was full of conviction and she found herself believing the words despite her own misgivings. A merry twinkle came into his eyes then, and he raised her hand to his lips, lingeringly kissing the knuckles. "Besides, if I knew I had you waiting for me, I can well imagine fighting a swarm of orcs just to be by your side."

She felt her face flush, the tips of her ears burning and she pulled her hand away, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh stop it, Kail." she said, looking away from him.

With a wide grin he sat back next to her, wrapping an arm around her again, pulling her tight against him. "Pshaw, woman. Leave me be. I've been in this desert so long I've almost forgotten how nice it is to flirt shamelessly."

She chuckled and leaned against him, her breathing evening out slowly as she drifted towards slumber. After a time he shifted, lifting her against him and carrying her to her bedroll lying near the fire. As he set her down her eyes opened briefly and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest," he said, "Dawn will be here soon."

She nodded, sleepily and nestled further into the covers, pillowing her cheek on her hand. Kailin took up the long discarded stick and poked ineffectually at the embers, a tiny frown on his face, his eyes slipping back occasionally to the softly sleeping woman across from him.

*-*-*-*-*-*

MMmm, excellent. Again, took a little longer than I would have liked to get this up here, but still with that crazy real life.

Ravenhart- The president of the Kailin fan club? I'm glad you're able to escape, even if only for a while. Pesky pesky real life.

Kate- Legolas is one of those wonderful characters that you can place him in just about any situation and he'll still be too adorable for words. Trust me, sometimes the way my mind works, I'm immensely grateful for that.

Tamara- Ah, it is sad that they have to be separated, but how could I do evil... I mean, don't they need a separation to make the rejoining that much sweeter? *whistles and tries to look innocent*

Ellerina Rose- Mysterious lurking person? The one Kailin was watching at the beginning? That was Legolas, looking back towards his home before setting out. Maybe I wasn't too descriptive with it... sorry! Again, I laughed my fool head off at your review. Chaps your ass? That must be a fair sized tube of Blistex, ne? Oh, the mental images. *giggles again*

Huge giant ginormous thanks to Kris the Wonder Beta for being so helpful and patient as I wade through real life crap while this fic beckons from the sidelines. For those of you who aren't aware she is partially responsible for a really great story on FF.net, Ellie's Choice. I didn't ask if I could plug it for her but I'm going to anyway, cause It's really good. Yay Kris, go Kris!

~Arisma

__

I love quotations because it is a joy to find thoughts one might have, beautifully expressed with much authority by someone recognized wiser than oneself. 

****

Marlene Dietrich


	40. Diplomacy pt 39

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 38  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

His eyes roamed ahead as he forced his body to maintain an easy loping pace. He was less than a half a days walk from the sheltered valley of the A'Har and every muscle in his body was strung tightly in anticipation. As though to thwart him the other members of his party kept the same slow pace. 

Without warning an image formed in his mind, the detail of it stunningly complete. He was running through the valley, not seeing the hands raised in welcome. He rounded the corner and saw his tent, his _home_. Barely slowing he entered, eyes searching. The main room was empty and his heart leaped in his chest as he pushed into the bedroom. 

And there she was.

Laying on the bed, eyes half closed in sleep. Dark hair fanned over the pillow, glossy like a ravens wing. As beautiful as he remembered, more so even. His breath caught as he walked to the bed, leaning on one knee over her. Almond shaped eyes opened slowly and regarded him with undisguised affection. Without a word he cradled her face, cupping a cheek in each curved palm. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her, running his tongue along the swell of her lower lip. Easily, eagerly she opened to him and his tongue darted in, delving deep, losing himself in her taste, her feel.

A sharp whistle broke his reverie and he looked around, looking back over his shoulder to see the rest of his party a quarter mile or more behind him. He felt his cheeks burn as he made his way back to them, ignoring the chuckles of his fellows. It wouldn't have been so bad if this had been the first time, or even the second that his fantasies had pressed him to outpace his party. But the sixth... it was just embarrassing.

He met the eyes of the leader of the band and smiled sheepishly, receiving a knowing smirk in return. With a groan he allowed himself to fall to the back of the walking elves before starting to walk again. Maybe from back here he would remember himself before he got too far ahead, next time.

By the time they approached the valley the pace of the other elves had picked up greatly. He wasn't the only one anxious to see loved ones or a lover again. He took some small measure of comfort in seeing the same gleam in his friends eyes that he'd had in his own for the past three days.

By the time they started descending into the valley proper the neat column had disappeared as the warriors dispersed, feet thudding as they ran for their homes. Legolas looked one final time at his leader and after receiving a brief nod gave in to his instincts and joined the running men.

It was so like his fantasy, with the sun angled low in the sky, glimmering off the tent fabric. He felt his face spread in a grin as he rounded one final corner and saw his destination do close at hand. As in his imagining he dashed inside, casting a cursory glance over the main room, expecting the emptiness that greeted him. He slowed, walking with careful steps into the bedroom, his muscles tense in anticipation.

A pair of golden eyes blinked sleepily from the bed, Ip stretching his long neck in surprised greeting. His eyes scanned the room again before landing again on the rooms only occupant, the buildings only occupant. He say heavily on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke the cathymins soft fur. 

His fantasy dashed, he felt the smile slip form his face. "Where is she, boy?" he asked after a moment, scratching under a pointed chin. Golden eyes regarded him coolly and then they were closed again as the creature slipped back into the sleep his arrival had disturbed.

The next half hour was spent wandering the encampment, ears straining to catch the sound of her voice. He spotted a familiar red head across the square and made his way over to his friend. "Calen... you haven't seen Rhya anywhere, have you?" 

Green eyes regarded him with a bit of mirth but before he could answer a tiny blonde insinuated herself between the warriors. "I know where she is." she said, smiling prettily.

Legolas felt a bit wary of the blonde, remembering her from the day of his first testing. "Lira." he said, nodding in recognition. "Can you tell me?" he asked, trying to keep the edge of desperation out of his voice.

"I can do you one better!" she exclaimed, confidently taking his hand and leading him away from a chuckling Calen. "I can take you to her."

Legolas was wary, but his desire to see Rhya out weighed his hesitance and so he meekly followed, though he did take a moment to gently take his hand from his guides. He was a bit surprised when she lead him away from the main settlement, taking him up a winding trail that branched and branched again.

Just when he was ready to object, she stopped walking, placing a delicate finger to his lips. "Shh, almost there." she whispered, smiling.

Again she grasped his hand, pulling him into a crouch and coming to rest behind a large rock. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and she pointed around the side of their concealment. 

Cautiously, not trusting the blonde girl, he peeked his head around the base of the jutting stone and felt his eyes widen in shock. A small fire burned in a fire pit, a large kettle held over it by a wrought iron hook. He caught a whiff of spicy stew but paid it no mind, his attention firmly riveted on the people by the fire.

Kailin sat on a rock broad shoulders and back facing the crouching prince, head tipped back, fingers wound in the hair of someone kneeling before him. He gasped softly in disbelief as he recognized those raven tresses, the pale hand grasping the mans hip. For a second the head raised and he caught sight of his loves face, flushed, eyes wide.

"What was that?" hearing her voice was like a sweet torment. He'd dreamt of it so long, but had never expected this.

"Nothing, nothing, just keep going. Please, Rhya." Kailins voice was low, husky. He felt his heart break at the sound, break further when her head disappeared again behind the mans body. Without a word he turned, walking back towards the encampment. After a moment he heard rushed footfalls and Lira came up beside him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, eyes wide.

"How... how long has this been going on?" he asked, his voice breaking on the first attempt.

"The very same day you left. I thought you knew... everyone else knows."

Legolas wanted to cry, laugh, wanted to run back to the tiny camp and strangle Kailin, strangle her. He wanted to run away and forget he'd ever seen this, pretend it had never happened. Instead he just walked back to the camp, face calm though his eyes were blazing.

After he entered he saw Calen, pale face flushed. The red head walked up and wrapped the tiny blonde in his arms, kissing her soundly. Legolas could smell wine and mead wafting from him. Blurry green eyes met his and the younger elf pointed back over his shoulder.

"The celebration is in full swing now, 'Las. They've been looking for you. Find your girl?" his words were slightly slurred and he swayed a bit, Lira easily wrapping and arm around him, helping support him.

"Yes." The red heads eyes widened at the tone of voice and took a shaky step back form the raging warrior. Without another word Legolas entered the pavilion and accepted the first mug pressed into his hands. Without even checking the contents he upended it, drinking the mead in one quick draught. Holding the container out to the elf behind the make shift bar he fought to keep his tone neutral. 

"Keep them coming." he said, pleased when the other just smiled and nodded, taking the empty mug and handing it back full to the brim. Face set in grim lines he found a stool, perching carefully on it, and set about getting utterly, totally, inebriated.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N-

Hey there... remember me?

I know I've been awful about updating, but I have a surplus of chapters, so I can guarantee more frequent postings. Is anyone still reading? Feedback feedback feedback! The more I hear the faster I will post the backlog.

****

Ellerina Rose- Doodles in the office? SO wish I could see those. Kailin is one of the best creations my fractured little psyche has every come up with, at least in my own eyes. Yay for you appreciating him. 

****

Kate- I could answer that... but then I'd have to kill you. Angst cookie, angst cake, angst pie. Which would you prefer?

As always to Kris the Wonder Beta, my thanks and appreciation. Without her to prod me ever so lovingly I'd never get anything done. Also, judicious application of the 'writers time out' is a good thing indeed.

__

~Arisma~

Only in quiet waters do things mirror themselves undistorted. Only in a quiet mind is adequate perception of the world. 

****

Hans Margolius


	41. Diplomacy pt 40

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 39  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-Blades flashed in the deepening glow of twilight, reflecting the coral sky as the crossed and met and crossed again. Both combatants were bathed in sweat, eyes gleaming, focused solely on one another. A daring maneuver brought one blade dangerously close to an unarmored body, only by sucking in her stomach and falling back several steps did she manage to avoid injury.

"Oof!"

Her eyes grew wider as he smiled, his pale eyes sparkling with both the reflected sunset and mirth. "Almost had you, Ry." he chuckled, the smile slipping as she darted back in, blade held at an angle.

With a growl she began to spin, feet a blur as she changed stance constantly to allow the sweep of her blade to continue in a gleaming arc. Suddenly Kailin found himself hard pressed, solely defensive now, stepping nimbly, sword slamming time and again against the flashing blade of his opponent.

"No fair!" he cried, barely missing a jab as his opponent spun nearer and nearer.

No answer was forthcoming, indeed it seemed his griping only served to increase the tempo of her steps, blades ringing in a near constant clang of metal on metal. Finally, desperate, he dove straight forward, tucking tight, rolling underneath her supposed range. At the last minute she caught his movement, halting mid swing, snapping her blade over her head and back, meeting flesh as she brought it down.

His eyes widened and he dropped his weapon, bringing his hand up to his ribs and grimacing as he pulled the fingers away, damp with his own blood. "Dammit woman!" he moaned, lying flat on the sand, breathing hard.

Immediately she stopped, rushed towards him, falling to her knees at his side. "Kailin! I didn't mean to... are you alright?" she asked, hastily pulling at his shirt and peering at the wound she'd inadvertently caused.

He slapped her hands away, leaning his head back and sighing. "No, it was my fault. It's ok, not very deep."

She sat silently, eyes fixed on the blood welling from the shallow cut. Finally, after long moments, he sat up, holding a hand to the wound as he did. He sighed, looking at her anxious face and reached with his free hand to grasp her chin, tilting her eyes to meet his own. "It's alright, Rhya. I'll be fine."

She raised a hand and clasped his forearm, frowning, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I told you we should have stayed with the practice weapons."

Tenderly he ran his thumb along her jaw line. "Nonsense. I've had worse than this from a rough night of loving." She continued to frown, pausing only long enough to snort at the suggestive leer on his fine features. "Well, I have." he continued, releasing her chin and standing carefully.

She remained kneeling, an almost pleading look on her face. A silence stretched and then he extended his free hand again, motioning her to take it. "C'mon then, you best clean it, make sure I don't die. Then you'd feel really bad, wouldn't you?" 

His tone was joking but there was no humor in her voice when she replied. "Yes, I would."

"Oh, shut up. Now hurry up and clean this so we can get back to camp. The men are due back tomorrow and I'm guessing you'll want some beauty sleep tonight. You certainly won't be sleeping much once Leaf gets back."

She blushed furiously, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. He winced dramatically, his voice quavering with mock agony. "Here I am, at deaths door, and still you beat me! Cruel, cruel woman."

Without waiting for a reply he stripped his shirt off and sat on a large rock, watching as she heated water over the fire, poking at the embers to speed the process. When it finally met her satisfaction she took a dipper of it, filling a smaller bowl and kneeling by his side with a pile of soft cloths. She shifted about, moving so that her body did not block the light form the fire, leaning forward and inspecting the wound. 

It was deeper than he had let on, laced throughout with sand from his impromptu tumble. She Tsk'd softly, bringing a damp cloth to the cut, wiping gently at the caked material. He hissed in breath, clenching his fingers on her shoulders, digging painfully into her flesh. Steadfastly ignoring the pain it caused she continued cleaning, smiling slightly at the way he carried on, gasping every time she touched anywhere near the hurt area, howling whenever she really began to clean.

His grip shifted to her hair and she actually sighed in relief, her scalp far less sensitive than her already sore arms. Nearly done, she heard a shuffling sound and her head flew up, scanning the area. "What was that?" she asked, her voice low.

"Nothing, nothing, just keep going. Please, Rhya." His voice was tremulous with pain and she snorted again, bending back to finish the task at hand. A few more minutes passed, him gasping and twitching, her intent on cleaning the wound as best she could with a squirming patient. Finally, convinced there was no more she could accomplish, she dropped the rag and stood, shrugging a bit to make him release her from his grip, which had settled again on her shoulders. 

He released a shaky breath and lowered his gaze to meet hers. "Done?"

She nodded, wordlessly going about the business of packing up the campsite. After a few minutes he rose, easily falling into the routine of breaking camp. Finally, each laden with a heavy pack and a real and practice weapon strapped to their hips, they started out, still not speaking, their footsteps silent in the cool evening air.

As they started back into the valley they noticed the extra fire, the music drifting to them on the wind shortly after. Understanding the likely cause of the celebrations she stopped walking, her eyes wide in her stricken face. "Kailin..." she murmured, eyes glued to the distant celebration.

"Damn." he said, reaching out to grasp the pack she carried. "I got this, go on ahead. I'll see you back at camp."

She placed a tender hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"Shut up and go." he replied, smiling. 

With a beaming smile she spun, feet flying across the sand. He followed her progress with his eyes for some time before hefting the extra pack and starting to make his slow way home, blue eyes shadowed, lost in his own thoughts.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

A/N-

Wound cleaning. That's what you all assumed, right? Couldn't have been anything but. Now _you_ know what was really going on... unfortunately our hot chunk-o-elf doesn't have internet access. 

****

Ravenhart- Oh dear, what was it you thought was going on there? Tsk tsk. Naughty. ;)

****

Ellerina Rose- Fifty points for you! You figured out what was really happening with no help from little old me! Brava! Thanks for the welcome back, it's appreciated, but honestly Kris the Wonder Beta(tm) has first dibs on the kicking of Liras ass... she called it when the vicious little strumpet made her first appearance.

****

Crystal Snowflakes- You figured it out too! Since your review came in second though, you get a paltry 45 points. That and a buck fifty will buy a coffee. ;) Good job spotting the truth behind the innuendo.

****

Serena 75- Now now, I'm not exactly dangling the next chap like a carrot... more holding it behind my back saying "What?" while attempting to look innocent. Is it working?

****

Kate- Aw! Don't be upset! It'll all be alright in the... *coughs* Every cloud has a... *clears throat* They weren't really doing it, were they? So... yeah. It can't turn out that badly... right?

****

Funky- I'll get her out of it the best way possible... by having her be completely innocent! Well, not _completely_ judging by the noises that occasionally drift from the corner of my brain their tent occupies, but for the sake of this argument, innocent. 

Mucho Gracias to **Kris the Wonder Beta**. Seriously you all, if it weren't for her gentle prods and "Author time-out"(tm) chair this story would probably look very little like it does now. How about a couple "go Kris" in the next batch of reviews? It'd make my day.. and hers.

~Arisma~

The world is governed more by appearances than realities, so that it is fully as necessary to seem to know something as to know it. 

****

Daniel Webster (1782 - 1852)


	42. Diplomacy pt 41

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 41  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

She ran as fast as she could, breath coming in heaving gasps by the time she reached the open-sided tent that housed the main celebration. She skittered to a stop just outside, already scanning those within. She saw a flash of blonde and ran towards it, stopping short as she recognized Lira, reclining in a pile of pillows with the redheaded elf she'd met outside of Sada's tent. She returned to scanning the crowd, ignoring the blonde who giggled softly, reaching out to grasp her wrist, drawing her attention once more. 

"He's in your tent," she said, giggling again. 

"Hmm, what?" asked Rhya, still scanning the crowd, paying scant attention to the annoying woman. 

"Legolas already went back to your tent," Lira reiterated, releasing the other woman's wrist and watching as the dark haired girl turned and ran out of the tent. Her eyes followed her progress for a moment before turning back to the flushed face of her lover, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

*** 

She burst into the tent, scanning the dark interior, finding the main room empty. Without hesitation she crossed into the bedroom, flinging open the separating flap. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the deeper dark within, and when they finally did, she was startled to see Legolas reclining on the bed, his eyes fixed on her. 

"Legolas!" she cried softly, nearer him. He made no move towards her though, his eyes burning into her. Suddenly nervous she stopped moving, simply looked back, waiting for him to speak. A long moment passed before he did, and his voice seemed strange to her. 

"So, you're back," he stated, his tone heated. 

"I..." her voice broke, something in his tone sending a shiver up her spine. "I didn't realize you'd be back today, we were expecting you tomorrow," she stated, softly.

"Indeed." 

Again his tone struck her oddly and she hastily closed the gap between them, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to miss your homecoming." She looked at him earnestly, head bowing in apology. 

He didn't answer and for long minutes they sat in silence. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak again but before she could, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her against him roughly. Any words she had been meaning to say were soon forgotten as he grasped her jaw, yanking her face to his, eyes locking for an instant before he bridged the tiny gap, sealing his mouth over hers. 

For a moment she was startled and tried to pull away but he held her still, fingers tight against her jaw as he swept his tongue over her lips, demanding entrance. Confused by his demeanor she again tried to pull away and with a growl he shifted his grip, holding both her shoulders, twisting his body to lay her beneath him. Still holding her motionless he worked at her lips with his, nipping and sucking, demanding, defying her to not respond. With a helpless gasp her lips opened, and in a flash he was there, plundering her mouth. 

It seemed like his hands were everywhere, skimming along her arms, under her shirt, bunching the fabric of her skirt around her waist. Lost in the sensations he was causing it took her a moment to realize he was hastily shimmying from his pants, nudging apart her thighs with his knee before settling against her. 

She could taste the mead on his kisses and she shuddered, wondering what was driving this intense reaction from him. She thought then of the danger he'd endured recently, the stress he must have felt in the dunes and decided that he must be seeking a center, something to ground him, remind him that he was no longer alone in the wilds. More than willing to help him she gave herself over to his ministrations, only wincing slightly as his fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her waist. 

With trembling fingers she helped him shed his clothes, taking the soft growls he uttered between kisses as approval. His hands were rough as he removed hers, tugging, ripping away buttons that refused to give. Finally though, their clothes lay in a heap beside the bed and she was lost in the press of warm soft skin against her own. 

With unsteady hands he settled her leg against his hip, panting softly as he pressed forward. She could feel the taut muscles of his back quiver as he pressed into her, more roughly than he ever had before, stealing her breath with the sudden heat of his movements. She willed her body to relax, and gradually she did, moaning softly when rough fingers gripped her hips, lifting her higher. 

He uttered a low groan as he slammed his hips against hers, holding the position a moment and grinding in a slow circle against her. Her breath caught as his eyes met hers, blazing with intensity. "Mine," he said softly, nipping her jaw, repeating the maneuver and the word. Her head fell back with a gasp and he shifted his attention, nibbling and licking at her throat, lips fastening time and again on the pale column. 

She raised her hand, lacing her fingers in his hair, absorbing the heat of him all around her, his scent, his taste, his feel blotting out the rest of the world. "Gods yes, yours," she whispered and for a minute he stopped moving, raising his head till their eyes met again, gazing at her searchingly for long seconds. 

Finally, with a low whine from the back of his throat he pulled her in for a kiss, searing but gentle now and began to move again, releasing her hips and cradling her chin in his palms. Time stood still in a haze of sweat slicked skin, teeth and tongues warring as their bodies moved as one. And as one they cried out, holding each other close as they trembled through aftershocks, breath ringing out in perfectly synced gasps. 

Silently he shifted aside, stretching out on his side and pulling her tight against him. She nuzzled beneath his chin, planting soft kisses against his collarbones, running her hand softly along the ridge of his abdomen. "Welcome home, love. I missed you." He remained silent, but his arms tightened for an instant, pulling her even tighter to him. She felt herself beginning to doze and before she fell truly to sleep she whispered, "I love   
you, Legolas." 

Just at the edge of unconsciousness she heard a rough whisper, his voice choked with emotion. "I love you too, Rhya." And then she knew no more, not feeling the warmth of his hand stroking her back, or tasting the salt of the tears that fell unheeded on her raven locks. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N-

Took me forever to find the copy of this.. for some reason my puter decided to save two of one and none of this. Hooray for anal-retentive back-logging. So, it's late, but it's here. Enjoy. 

****

Ellerina Rose- Isn't there always trouble for the occupants of the sexy noises tent? Would it be any fun if there weren't? Calling dibs on the Kail-man, hmm? Well, no one else has as of yet... so I guess he's all yours. 

Thanks for recognizing the Wonder Beta, it's appreciated.

The fifty points should more than buy the privilege of holding her arms. Maybe even get in a kick or two to her back while Kris is working over her front. Wow... I suddenly feel almost bad for Lira.... no wait, no I don't. Was indigestion.

****

Potterluvva- HOORAY! Someone new! Huzzah! Welcome! *Pulls up a chair, serves tea and cookies* Hope to hear from you more!

****

Kate- Worked up for nothing, eh? Well, *here's* something. Are you all worked up still? Huzzah for you.

So... More coming. Review review... 

Is there anything you all are looking for here? If you could have any scene, any scene at all, what would it be? Tell me what you want and I'll see if I can make it so. 

~Arisma~

__

It is better to suffer wrong than to do it, and happier to be sometimes cheated than not to trust. 

****

Samuel Johnson (1709 - 1784)


	43. Diplomacy pt 42

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 41  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

He lay silently, listening to her breathing, his mind tumbling over possibilities. She'd seemed so happy to see him, so full of joy. Was it possible that she could feign such a thing so well? Did she have that level of deception within her? He didn't think so.

But then, he never expected to see her in a situation like the one he witnessed in the clearing either. For all his imaginings nothing like the scene he'd stumbled upon had ever entered his mind. As far as he knew she was ignorant of that act. But if she wasn't, if he had seen what he thought he had, what he had been so sure he had, why? Why would she do such a thing? Because he had been away? No, he couldn't believe that her love for him would fade in so short a time. 

And besides that fact, even if she were willing, would Kailin have allowed it? Admittedly the dark haired elf had been more than a bit of a rake in Mirkwood, in fact he was well known for his numerous dalliances and the lack of guilt he held for them. But would he work his charms on his best friends intended? In his heart Legolas felt the answer was no. 

They had simply been through too much together, been too close for too long for anything, much less a casual fling, to come between them. But what if it was more than a casual fling? What if Kailin harbored deeper feelings for Rhya than a simple romp would dispel?

Around him the tent lightened, announcing the arrival of the dawn. Beside him Rhya shifted, snuggling backwards towards him, her hand lying lightly on his arm where it rested about her waist. Silently he untangled himself from her, rising from the bed carefully. He found his pants form the night before and slipped them on, fastening them around his narrow hips.

For a moment he paused, turning back to look at the peacefully sleeping woman in his bed. He'd get no answers from his own mind and something compelled him against waking her and demanding them. Barefoot and shirtless he walked silently from the tent, ignoring the mewling cries of the cathymin as it sleepily demanded its breakfast.

His steps were even and sure as he made his way across the encampment, but with every step he felt his muscles grow more and more tense. As he walked his hands tightened to fists. The few people who were about at this hour gave him a wide berth as he passed. 

He paused outside Kailins tent, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before pushing the flap aside. Inside was dim and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He took the opportunity to continue the deep breathing, controlling his raging emotions along with his respiration. He watched as the bed came into focus, the slumbering form sprawled atop the covers bare but for a pair of low slung leggings, muscular back stretched as his arms pillowed his head. 

For a minute he fell into memory, his mind's eye recalling the dark-haired elf's bare back, the breathy exhalations and the raven-tressed head bent down in front. He felt his fists clench, heard the faint popping of his knuckles as they gave way to the pressure he was exerting. 

Across from him a sleep tousled head raised, heavy lidded eyes blinking in owlish puzzlement. "Leaf?" He didn't respond, not trusting his voice and Kailin sat up, running a hand through his spiky hair, brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" 

The lanky elf rose and took a halting step forward. "Stop," said Legolas, startled by the growl that was his voice. Kailin complied, raising his hands defensively, opening his mouth to speak but he never had the opportunity as the golden elf before him continued, his voice filled with fire. "I'm going to ask a question, and you are going to answer it." It was a statement, no hint of questioning in the tone.

"Alright." he answered lamely, distinctly unnerved to be addressed in such a tone from his oldest and dearest friend.

"Last night, by the fire, you and Rhyalla."

"Me and Ry what?" he asked, not understanding the statement-like question.

"What were you doing?" Ice was warmer then his friends voice and his sleep fuzzed mind suddenly made the connection.

"Oh gods! No, Leaf, it's not what you thought it was!" without thinking he took another step towards his friend, halting abruptly as the pale form before him tensed further, his eyes drifting to powerful hands, knuckles white with rage.

Hastily stepping back he thought quickly, drawing a finger along the line of his wound. "See? I was hurt. She was cleaning it. That's it, I swear, it was nothing like what it must have seemed to you."

For his part Legolas managed to look ashamed almost instantly, the lines of his body sagging as he loudly exhaled a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. His eyes dropped closed and he nodded gently. "Of course. Of course it wasn't. I'm such a fool."

Having received the answers he'd sought Legolas turned, so washed with relief he'd almost forgotten Kailins presence. He took a step then two, began reaching out to lift the flap when a question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where is Rhya now?" There was something wary in Kailins tone and Legolas felt his back stiffen.

He turned back, looking for a long moment at his friend before continuing. The dark haired elf was standing easily now, no longer looking in the least sleepy, his muscular arms folded over his chest and his blue eyes narrowed speculatively. "She's sleeping." His eyes remained narrowed, only a slight nod acknowledging that he'd heard the statement. 

"Is she okay?" This time there was a depth of emotion in the dark elfs voice, concern, anger, even something dangerous in the tone.

Bristling, Legolas' voice dropped into a growl. "Of course she's alright. Why would you even ask that?"

"Why... why would I ask that? Are you serious?" Kailin shook his head, chuckling softly though there was little mirth in his eyes. "Have you not seen yourself lately?" Legolas felt his own eyes narrow, leaned back on his heels, motioning for his friend to continue. "Gods, Leaf! Something is not right with you, hasn't been for a while."

"I'm fine." his tone was flat, the denial half hearted at best.

"Fine? You're fine. Great. So you're in your right mind to think I'd do something like that to you. Perfectly reasonable to think she would just fall into my arms the second you're out of eye-shot. And I'm sure you were as loving and kind to her as she deserves last night, weren't you?" Kailins voice had taken on a slightly hysterical bent and Legolas felt his face redden as the last remark hit home.

"By the Valar leaf, you do realize you are set to marry her in less than a week, right? Something is wrong that you're doubting this, that you're accusing her, accusing *us* of things you should know would never happen. It's not fair of you to cast us in the shadow of your own transgressions."

In an instant Legolas was across the tent, his eyes flaring, fist pulled back, knuckles white with pressure. Unfazed, not moving an inch from his easy stance Kailin responded to the threat with a raised eyebrow. "Now you're going to hit me? Fine. If that's what you need to do, have at it." Dark blue eyes slipped closed and the raven haired elf tipped his head back, presenting his chin for an inspection or a blow. 

After a moment when no strike fell he opened his eyes and saw his prince standing, head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. There was another moment of silence and then the fair elf spoke, his voice a mere whisper. "I don't know what to do, Kailin."

"What's happening? Why are you like this?" No recrimination now, just concern for a friend.

"I... I don't know. I get so lost in my own mind. Nothing bothers me, nothing can even reach me unless its about her and then... then it just blows me away. The love, the fear, the feelings of betrayal, all of it is so strong it just... just sweeps me away. I love her so much, Kailin. Every fiber of my being is saturated with it. But I know that I don't know her, not truly, not like I should. But there's nothing that could change it. Even when I thought... what I thought, there was never even an instant where I thought of leaving her, not even a moment where my anger and hurt outweighed my love."

"Towards her, anyway." added Kailin dryly, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Look Leaf, you've been through a lot, the both of you. And so what if you don't know the facts and figures of her? The way you two love... it's a gift. I've never seen the like of it. You have eternity to know the trivia. But it's just not healthy the way you've been acting. No man is an island, but you're trying hard to make it so. Maybe, I mean, have you thought, that maybe part of the reason you don't know much about her is because she knows so little about you?"

"What is there to know?" Legolas looked a mixture of equal parts defensiveness and embarrassment.

Kailin quirked a dark brow, chuckling. "How about your fathers name? How about telling her about your mother, how it felt to lose her. Maybe if you start at the beginning and work up to now you'll hit at least the major plot points. You have six days, I suggest you make the most of them."

After a moment Legolas nodded, raising his eyes to lock them with Kailins, an expression of gratitude on his fair features. "Thank you Kailin. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

The dark haired elf snorted, breaking into a wry smile. "It's common knowledge which head I prefer to think with, so this time, I'll let it slide." he pulled his friend into a brief embrace, releasing him with a chuckle. "Next time though I'll kick your sorry ass from here to Mirkwood."

They shared a grin, Kailin scratching absently at his stomach as he flopped back on the bed, nuzzling into the pillows, his muffled voice drifting out. "Now go, I'm still tired."

"Sleep well, my friend, and thank you." with those words the blonde haired elf turned and left, careful to snug the tent flap down as he left. Now that he was no longer furious the extent of the early morning chill became known to him, his feet aching in moments from the frosted ground. Even his bare arms crossed over his chest did little to warm his flesh.

And so it was that he made excellent time in getting back to his tent, pausing only briefly to take a platter of fruit from one of the serving women before ducking into the warmth of his tent. He paused again, dropping several bits of fruit and cheese into the cathymins dish before entering the bedroom. 

His eyes rested again on the slumbering form of his lover and the rush of warmth he felt surprised him still with its voracity. After a moment he settled on the edge of the bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest, the delicate sweep of her hair against a pale cheek. His fingers trembled slightly as he reached out, feather light to brush the errant tresses away. He'd forgotten the frigid state of his body though and her eyes opened immediately. 

"Legolas?" her voice was warm, slightly husky from sleep and he smiled to hear it, leaning forward to claim her lips in a long, languid kiss. 'When they finally broke apart both of their breathing was faster than was warranted, their cheeks hot and flushed red. Legolas sat back, settling himself against the pillowed headboard, drawing her against his chest, settling an arm around her shoulders comfortably. 

After a moment, smiling when he felt her nuzzle deeper to his embrace he began to speak, thinking hard for a moment before saying, "My fathers name is Thranduil..." The sun rose around them as they spoke, him telling of his life before her, tears shared when he recounted the loss of his mother to orcish arrows, laughter ringing through the air as he told of his early relationship with a certain dark haired scoundrel. They shared fruit, feeding each other tiny bites, the only breaks in conversation those times when they were too occupied with chewing to continue.

As the sun was reaching its zenith they drifted away together, each sleeping securely in the circle of the other's arms.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

A/N-

****

Ellerina Rose- Are you disappointed? I know you were hoping for a mud-pit wrestling match... But, sleepy semi-nekkid Kailin... that's got to count for something, eh?

****

Funky- Yet another member of the 'Lira Sucks' fan club! I think more people hate her then like Kailin... crazy.

****

Lady Lossehelin- Wow! Enthusiasm! Yay! I'm glad you like it, hope you keep enjoying it!

****

Allison- Thanks! Nice to hear from you! Keep reviewing I'll keep writing!

****

Kate- No crying, NO CRYING! Yeah, ok, maybe a couple sympathy tears. *sends tissues and cookies* Now wipe the tears and munch a cookie... better? See, I'm a full service writer.

****

Ravenhart- Computers are wonky like that. Love to play little superiority head games... "I know it all and don't have to tell you if I don't want!" Isn't it a mark of insanity to ascribe humanistic traits to inanimate objects? Heh, let's pretend not.

Huge snootches and bootches to **Kris the Wonder Beta** _(tm). _

~Arisma~

Only in quiet waters do things mirror themselves undistorted. Only in a quiet mind is adequate perception of the world. 

**__**

Hans Margolius


	44. Diplomacy pt 43

****

Title: Diplomacy Part 42  


****

Author: Arisma  


****

Rating: R (for some naughty, naughty bits... and some foul language.)  


Disclaimer: Legolas, Mirkwood, Thranduil... all of that is Tolkiens. I'm just taking them out to play with, cause they're shiny. I will put them back in the box, in the proper order, when I'm done. I also promise to wipe the drool off of Legolas and any excess that might have gotten on any of the other characters by proxy.

The basic concept of bladesingers and the title querimhinue is the property of WoTC, and I'm merely borrowing those too.

I do claim The Quel, both Nessar and A'Har as my own. Rhyalla, Kallo, Kailin, all mine. The waste, Tir Roac and all future 'non-canon' locations are the product of my mind as well. When I'm done with them I'll put them back in my own teeny box of creations, next to the cedar wood butterfly and the sculpy clay horns. (Don't ask.) If for some strange reason you'd like to borrow them or the settings, feel free to contact me and we'll work out details.

Feedback / Contact: Arisma_@hotmail.com 

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

He woke slowly, pale sunlight just beginning to lighten the tent around him. He stretched languidly, warm and sated and sleepily content. He looked down at the woman sleeping beside him, her cheek resting lightly on her hand, dark hair mussed, pale face full of the innocence of sleep.

With careful fingers he brushed an errant lock away, tucking it behind a delicately pointed ear. His fingers lingered a moment, gliding over the silky locks before drifting down to trace the gentle curve of her cheek, along the soft line of her jaw. He felt warmth swelling within him, the fierceness of his love for this woman familiar but still strong enough to take his breath away. Tomorrow they would be bonded, one more day until they were well and truly made as one.

The past few days had been good days, tears and laughter shared in equal parts, moments of easy silence. Images of Rhya, eyes focused intently on him as he spoke sunlight streaming around her, washing her face with golden tones. Laughing together as they wrestled on the floor, letting her pin him for a few moments before twisting, holding her wrists above her head, demanding a kiss for her release and forgetting all about the game when she complied.

He heard the tent flap raise in the outer section of the tent and quieted his breathing, wondering why there was no sound of bells to announce the arrival of their breakfasts. No sooner had he completed the thought but the flap to the bedroom was raised and a decidedly masculine head poked through. 

He controlled the instinctive tensing of his body as well as he could, not wanting to wake his lover in haste. His eyes met those of Caledan, surprise flooding through him on the heels of relief. "Good morning, Taren. I hope I did not wake you." The elder elves face was once again wrapped in the thin gauze often worn by the A'Har, only his eyes showing, the intensely blue orbs fixed on solely on him.

"I was awake already." he paused a moment, his eyes drifting down to his love, noting her eyes still closed and her breathing still slow and steady with sleep. "Can I help you, Caledan?" he asked, softly, pushing himself to a sitting position, careful to keep the sheet well above his waist. 

"Tomorrow is your bonding with Tarien Nessar, as I am sure you are aware." He fell silent, waiting until Legolas nodded his assent before continuing. "What you may not be aware of is the A'Har traditions regarding the binding. It is custom to spend the day before away from your intended, to undergo ritual fasting and cleansing. For those born to our ways it is traditional for the friends of the groom to sneak in and abduct him in the dead of night... however having heard of your proficiency in melee combat I decided it was more prudent to inform you of your imminent departure." 

Legolas could see the smile in the other elfs eyes, surprisingly adept now at reading facial expressions despite the hindrance of the veiling. "Likely a wise choice. Am I to go with you now then?" 

Caledan nodded, his eyes drifting to the sleeping woman beside him for an instant before flickering back to his. "I will give you a moment to say your farewells. I will await you outside." And with a low bow he left, the flap falling shut behind him. 

Even knowing that Caledan waited for him, he couldn't bring himself to rush this moment. He shifted onto his side, eyes lingering tenderly on his love. So peaceful in sleep, so innocent in a way words couldn't describe. The thought that he would wake every morning beside her filled his heart with such a rush of warmth that for a moment he found it near impossible to breathe. 

With trembling fingers he again traced the soft arc of her cheek, cradling the tender flesh and trailing the tip of his thumb across the swell of her lips. She stirred slightly under his touch and he whispered to her softly, gently calling her from her slumber. "Rhya, love, open your eyes for me." 

Slowly, long lashes fluttering faintly she complied, sleepy blue eyes filled even upon waking with love for him, the strange silvery flecks catching the pale morning sun. He felt her lips turn up into the ghost of a smile and he returned the gesture, unable to do anything but. "Good morning, my love." he whispered, his voice a mere breath, his lips but a fraction from her own.

"And to you as well." she replied, voice low and calm.

Slowly, softly, he pressed his lips to hers, a tender kiss that lasted for a minute and more. Leaning back only slightly, able to feel the gentle rush of her breath on his face he smiled again, speaking quietly still. "Tomorrow, love. Tomorrow you will be mine, we will be one. One last setting of the sun and then I will be whole, after all these long years of waiting."

He could see a faint glimmer of tears forming in her eyes and he laughed softly, pressing his lips to her eyelids, kissing away the moisture before it ever truly developed. "Mmm, no tears. No more tears for you." She nodded, eyes bright now and fixed to his. 

He could feel the warmth of the sun against the crown of his head as it increased its strength with its climb into the sky. Remembering his reason for waking her to begin with, he pressed another kiss to her lips, making himself keep it short though he would have gladly whiled away another day lost in the haze of her love.

"Rhya, Caledan is here, outside, waiting for me." Her eyes widened questioningly and he continued on in reply. "A'Har tradition states that I spend the day away from you, in preparation for our bonding. Know that it's only the knowledge that after tomorrow no one can ever force me to leave your side that makes me willing to comply."

She smiled softly, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "So I take it then that Kailin talked them out of kidnapping you in the wee hours?" her voice was full of good humor and for a moment he just gaped at her, shocked.

"You... you knew about that?" She grinned and nodded and without a conscious thought he found himself smirking as well. "Why you sneaky... I ought to..." But whatever he was going to say was lost as she closed the gap and began to kiss him, no timid peck but a full fledged kiss that made heat coil in the base of his stomach.

His fingers wound their way into her tresses, tilting her head back and deepening the kiss, his breath coming in short hard pants. Some minutes later he remembered the elder elf awaiting him outside and with an effort of will broke away, looking down at the smugly smiling woman beside him as she spoke. "Saida has been teaching me what is to come. I expected to wake without you today. What a gift to be wrong."

They shared a tender smile and then he forced himself to move, rising easily from the bed and stretching lithely. He felt her hands on the small of his back and turned to face her, cradling her face as she knelt before him on the bed they shared. "A gift indeed." he murmured, kissing her again.

They stayed that way a long moment, eyes locked and lips pressed together. Finally, with a sigh she sat back, smiling in a secret way. "Go now, love. The sooner began the sooner ended, yes?"

He nodded, turning and tugging on his clothing hurriedly, now anxious to finish what lay before him. When finished he turned back to her one last time, met eyes already fixed on him. "I love you."

"And I you." A simple statement from her.

"Until the morrow, love." he whispered, ghosting his fingers along her cheek one last time.

"Until then, Legolas." Without another word he left the room, gaze fixed straight ahead. The sun was climbing into the sky as he emerged from the tent, meeting the calm, un perturbed gaze of Caledan immediately. 

"Are you ready, Taren?" the elder elf asked, smiling softly.

"Lead on." he replied, walking with easy steps behind his guide, away from his love and towards their future.

*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*

A/N-

****

Ellerina Rose- So glad you weren't disappointed. Lira choking on wedding cake... hrm, now there is an idea I could grow to like. And what a gift to the couple, yes?

****

Kate- I am glad the last chapter made you feel better. If that's so than this one must have made you downright giggly. See I can write happy fluffy too. Hope you like it.

****

DemonQueen17- Oh! Ten points for you! I could tell you... but then I'd have to kill you. Honestly, there will be more of that big ol' hunk of elf in later chapters. I'm so glad he has not been entirely forgotten... at least not by everyone.

****

The Oreo of Love- First off, that name just makes me giggle. Now, welcome, welcome! *pulls up a fluffy chair, serves tea and cookies* Make yourself at home, enjoy the refreshments, hope to hear more from you in the future!

****

Ravenhart- *Tosses you a life vest* Hopefully you were able to tread water thus far. So sorry for the effort. I know how much work it is to keep your head over water when the sap starts a-flowing. Just think of the amount of calories it must be burning though! Story and exercise regime in one!

Much appreciation to **Kris the Wonder Beta** _(tm)_ for her ever so excellent helpfulness. 

This story is nearing 200 reviews on FF.net. I'd appreciate if everyone who reviews would leave an email address as I have a special gift planned for lucky number two-double-oh. If there is no addy attatched to that review, it will go to the next in line and so on and so forth. And thanks for reading!

~Arisma~

__

For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation. 

****

Rainer Maria Rilke (1875 - 1926)


End file.
